Angels Fall
by Pokiepup
Summary: A champion's fight is never over...takes place a few years after 5x16. COMPLETE 1/11/17.
1. Prelude

**_AN:_** So, I wanted to do something more than a onzie (creative block is making them impossible) but I also wanted to try and challenge myself the way I did with LS and BTL. I've been taking all of the reviews/criticism both positive and negative and am hoping to apply. I.e. a stronger Bo (in traditional sense), less Lauren-focused, not apart and coming back together, etc. Here's the prelude and the first chap should be up relatively soon tonight. I can't promise an epic 20 + chapters, but I can promise a hopefully fresh story with pokiepup roots. If this is something that seems worth the read please let me know, if not I'll scrap and go back to suffering through creative block Lol.

Thank you.

* * *

 ** _Bo's Voice Over:_** _Even in the darkest moments, it's in her that I find solace._

.

"You can have me!" My hand clutching my stomach, desperately trying to stop the gushing, if only for long enough to reach him. A loud crack as I stumble into the room, I can't be sure if the wall has snapped my shoulder back in or out of place. "It's always been me who you've wanted." The boards creak beneath my feet, and I'm sure they'll give away any second now. "The darkness in me-it's far stronger than it could ever be in her." My legs may shake as I step over body after body, but somehow, even to my own surprise my voice remains steady. "Take me." I plead, and while somehow my voice keeps the illusion of strength, I can feel myself slipping with every step.

"We've played this game before Bo."

I nod, doing the very thing I swore I wouldn't do. My foot scraping across someone's stomach and I foolishly find myself looking down. Heart skipping a beat as even through the layers of drying blood I can make out his face. Unable to stop myself, my eyes wander up the floor, it doesn't take but a second to spot his father. Swallowing the lump in my throat it doesn't take long to find Vex and Theo. Trembling steps forward putting a little more carnage out of sight, too bad there was still so much more ahead.

' _Go fuck yourself'_ , is what I want to say, but the sight of Kenzi's bloody body near his feet sends this wave of pain ripping through my chest and for a moment I forget to breathe. It's only the feeling of my knees giving in that reminds me to take a breath. The floorboard cracks as my knees slam into it, I'm sure I'm going to go right through it, but somehow it manages to hold.

' _I won last time'_ , is what I want to say, but the sight of his hand around Lauren's throat keeps me from saying a word. She looks so weak, so scared, yet so calm at the same time and I think that scares me more than anything else.

I could try and feed off the room, Lord knows there's enough options, but how many are actually alive is-questionable. Even if I did, it would kill them in this state and if I was to win, could I live with that? Could I force Lauren to live with that? That is even if I could get enough chi to heal-fast enough before he hurt her-too many ifs. I could give him what he wants, but can I break the promise to her mother? Can I do that to Kenzi, who raised her? Could I do that to her? Again, could I force Lauren to live with knowing the cost of her life was another's?

"Give me what I want Bo, there is still time to save yourself." He speaks, but all I hear it static. My free hand reaching out in front of me, trying to support my weight. "To save your band of do-gooders, what's left of them anyway." I watch the blood falling on the floor in front of me and I can't be sure if it's coming from my head, my mouth, or somewhere else I had yet to notice. "The love of your life."

"This can't be how it ends." I whisper to myself, I think it was supposed to be a thought, but at this point what does it matter anyway?

"Maybe even my grandchild." I manage to tilt my head up enough to stare at him, suddenly the static clearing and its dead silent. His free hand now resting on her stomach, this look of pride written over his blood sprinkled face. It's sickening. "I want my family Bo."

"You want power."

"Family is power." He smiles, slowly taping his fingers against her stomach as my jaw clenches. "Now you can give me your sister and this all stops. Or I can take Lauren and your child, wait for it to come of age. Turn sweet Lauren Fae again, can't promise she'll keep her sanity or life for that matter. Your mother didn't. We'll make a nice little family. Who knows," He turns his face so his lips are against her cheek. "Maybe we'll hit it off." His lips part enough as he bites her cheek. "Give me your sister Bo," His attention drifting back to me, a new sense of annoyance in his voice. "She's not even your full sister."

Can I trade my sister to this monster? Can I trade her for Lauren-for my child? Can I trust him that there is a child? Can I trust that he'll really even let us live? Can I really believe trading one life for a dozen is acceptable? Can I really pretend that even if we manage to live through tonight or tomorrow or even next week that he won't be back?

I find myself staring into her eyes, and I know the answer.

I'm not that person-I'm not even close to being that person.

The real question I should be asking myself is what kind of person I actually am, because in this second I couldn't tell you. Am I the person who trusts in myself enough to let him take her, play dead for now and regroup? Am I the person who trusts in myself enough to give him my sister, hope he doesn't kill us all, and regroup to find her? Am I the person who not only knows but understands that letting him take Lauren would save hundreds of lives and give us another fighting chance? Am I the person who knows this but can't make that call? Am I the person to go for that one last Hail-Mary play and probably die here with everyone else-including Lauren?

Tears slip from my eyes, every breath drawn feels like I've swallowed a jar of needles. The blood pouring from just about every orifice I have, in fact I'm pretty sure my hand is holding an organ or two in place. I've lost count of the number of dislocations I have, hell they might be breaks. Internal bleeding? Sure, I'm sure I have some of that too. The tears though, they aren't from the pain, in fact I think I'm actually starting to go numb.

The tears are at the sight of her. She looks so tired, so weak, and even now this level of calm. Her own tears beginning to fall, and I know the look she has. She's made up her mind about something-oh God.

"Lauren." I let go of my side, both hands pressing against the cracking floorboards. Every muscle in my body tightening as I push the balls of my feet against the breaks in the wood.

' _I love you'_ , she mouths the words to me, nodding against his hold with this faint smile as her eyes close.

She's made her decision, she knows who she is-she always has.

So the question remains, who am I?


	2. 6 Days Before

**_CHAPTER ONE: 6 DAYS BEFORE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

There's nothing there.

Three words I repeat to myself over and over again as if I say it enough it will make them true. My eyes search the blinding, blanket of whiteness covering everything in sight. Carefully looking at every bare tree as if what I'm searching for has taken shelter behind one of them. It's ridiculous, they're all far too thin now to hide a person or animal for that matter-at least any that would be of concern.

I see nothing other than my breath in the air and a brightness that I'm sure is doing some type of damage to my corneas, but yet I can't move. My knees firmly locked as every muscle from my heel up through my thigh tightens. Fists unconsciously clenching, suddenly thankful for the thin material of the gloves. My chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm as I feel my heart slowing, the sound in my ears beginning to dull. I'd take this as a good sign, body starting to calm and all, but I remember this type of rhythm. It's the kind that accompanies the hair standing at attention on the back of my neck.

I'm not calming, I'm readying for-something.

The lack of my heartbeat drumming maniacally in my ears allows me to realize the pure silence surrounding me. I look up against better judgement, eyes instinctively squinting at the sun. Bare branches simply bare. It wasn't as though this was the city, there wasn't supposed to be a hundred different sounds every step taken. But, I've ran this trail every day for seven months, and every single morning there were these annoying birds that didn't get the memo to fly south for the winter. There were these annoyingly rambunctious squirrels that ran up and down the branches, occasionally out in front of me. Every once and a while I'd spot a deer off along the way. Hell, even another person or two, a rarity I'd admit but not unseen.

Truth be told, any one of these things missing I wouldn't have cared one bit. Maybe the birds finally flew south. Maybe the squirrels got tired and decided to stay in today, after all they hunted for nuts for a reason. Maybe the deer were off doing whatever the hell deer do, and the people well, who the hell cares where they went. But there's nothing, no one other than me.

Eyes falling down to the trail I've already ran, no sign of footsteps other than mine for as far as my eyes can see. I glance over my shoulder, the snowfall from this morning still waiting for me to disturb it. I look back up, the sky as empty as my surroundings. Then suddenly as if out of nowhere I see birds cutting through the sky coming my way. Just like that the feeling is gone, as if the world had been on pause and someone had just pressed play. I feel my knees unlock as the muscles in my legs slowly relax.

There's nothing there.

I turn back around, slow steps into quicker ones until I've picked back up my original pace. Slowly but surely the hairs on the back of my neck relax so to speak, my fists unclench and the drum like beat of my heart is nothing more than the result of running. The physical signs gone long before the actual sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I had forgotten what that was that was like. The amount of fear and anger that fuses together creating this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that awakens every inch of me. I may be calm now, for the most part but the succubus is awake now.

Shaking my head I try to focus, the running is supposed to help with the hunger. The running is supposed to help with a lot of things actually, and for the most part it does. This though is different, it's not hungry or sexual awake. This is self-preservation awake. The type of awake that turns an everyday jog into a run. My shoes pounding the ground so hard, so fast I almost stumble twice but I just keep going. The harder I run the more I begin to worry, but the faint sound of birds overhead keep me focused. If I hear them then I know it's not like before, whatever it was I felt is gone.

Pace gradually slowing as I come out of the clearing, house coming into sight. It's not until I'm actually up the porch do I stop. Turning back around just as I had in the forest. Yet another portrait worthy scene with nothing sinister lingering in the background, but the birds have seemed to vanish once again. Glancing to my right, nothing more than snow and trees. Attention shifting to the left only to find everything in place, the only oddity that Mrs. Badeaux's yappy, little cockapoo wasn't out running between yards. My eyes running over the far end of our yard, over hers' and into Mr. Faure's, no yappy mutt in sight. Reining in my wandering attention, glancing over her door before looking back out from where I had come.

"There's nothing there." I whisper to myself, counting to three waiting for something to pop out, but there's nothing. "I'm back." The only reply I get is the slight slam of the door, the wind having pulled it from my lax grip. "Babe?" Dropping my jacket on the floor I look up the staircase, waiting for her come walking down, to yell from the bedroom. "Alright." Another mumble to no one other than myself, wandering into the empty living room. It doesn't take but a second to walk right back into the entryway, through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Can't say you made your best time today." She laughs softly through a yawn, looking up from the newspaper.

"I called for you."

"Did you?" Her attention split between me, the paper and her coffee she continues to hold even though it's resting safely on the table. "I didn't hear you."

"You didn't hear me?" I find myself snapping, walking up to the table unable to keep my eyes from searching the kitchen-for something.

"Bo," She waits until I meet her gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Sorry, I'm just a little off I guess." Shaking my head I pull out the seat beside her, still unable to shake this uneasy feeling. "Did you notice Yappers isn't out yet?"

"Babe," She laughs, playfully rolling her eyes. "Stop calling her that, she's cute."

"She's cute until she opens her mouth."

"Help yourself." Her eyebrow raising as I steal her coffee. "There's a whole pot you know."

"It's too far."

"It's six steps, at most."

"See," I can't help smiling against the rim of the mug, taking a sip. "Waaaay too far."

"You are getting shameless in your old age."

"Hey!" Unable to keep from laughing, playfully nudging her leg with my own. "Firstly, who are you calling old?"

"And secondly?"

"I've always been shameless." Smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth.

"No argument there." She flashes me that smile, the one that makes the whole world stop for just a second. Standing up, she drops the paper on the table, brow scrunching. "Damn ink, every time."

"Yet, you continue every morning." Laughing as I turn a bit to watch her sort of stomp off to the sink. "You know they do have these fancy new inventions called tablets. They get the news on them, not just from here, but ALL over the world."

"What?" She gasps, looking over her shoulder at me. "Sorcery!"

"Mm," I nod, taking another sip. "Gonna alert the church elders?"

"At once!" She's trying so hard not to laugh as she makes her way back over toward me. "This type of thing cannot be allowed to continue."

"Here I thought you were a woman medicine."

"Oh," She looks down at herself. "Is that what these clothes are about, I thought they were just very comfortable pajamas?"

"Feisty this morning, aren't we?" I can't help laughing softly, setting down the coffee as I reach out with my free hand, grabbing a fistful of her scrub top.

"You were supposed to be back thirty minutes earlier."

"Getting needy in your old age?" I desperately try to keep from laughing yet again, newly free hand slipping under the hem of her shirt.

"Succubus," Her eyebrow raises, this sort of pouty scowl plastered over her face. "See the next time I think about a morning quickie."

"You're thinking about it right now."

"We don't have time."

"We do."

"We don't," Her tone is a bit strong for my liking and had she not taken a step in toward me, I would have let her go. "It's almost time to leave and you aren't even dressed."

"Well, maybe you could help me with that."

"Help you dress, that's new."

"Mm-hm," I nod, unable to keep from smirking as my other hand slips beneath the material to find her skin. "Step one; you undress me."

"Ah, starting to make sense now." This time it's her who nods, biting her bottom lip as her hands find their way to my shoulders. "What's step two?"

"You lose your clothes."

"This sounds a bit counterproductive, but go on."

"Step three is, well, step three is something like," I slip onto my knees, the hardwood sure to leave their mark, but my mind is far to wrapped up in the thought of her. My hands falling just enough to poke my thumbs out from under the material. Fingertips running back up over her skin as her shirt follows, my lips wandering over her stomach earning the softest of moans. Tongue slipping past my lips just enough to graze her skin, tracing her bellybutton to earn another moan. "This." Lips still pressed against her skin, smirking as I look up.

"Bo."

"I'm behaving." Words muffled against her hip as my mouth like my mind begin to venture.

"This is so not behaving." Her hand moving into my hair, causing me to look back up. "We're-." She cut off by the momentarily unrecognized sound of my phone vibrating across something.

"Ignore it." My hands resting on the back of her thighs, playfully biting at the dangling strings of her pants. "Happy thoughts."

"It's been doing that all morning."

"Well if it's waited this long."

"You are impossible succubus."

"Correction," Hands moving to her hips for leverage as I stand. "I'm in love."

"Are you now?"

"Mm-hm." Nodding, hands sliding up to the small of her back pulling her against me.

"After all this time?"

"Mm-hm."

"And with me?" She smiles at the confused look she earns. Leaning in her lips brush against mine pulling a smile from me despite the reappearing sound of my phone.

"Like there could be anyone else."

"Good answer," She gives my lip a little pull after a gentle bite. "Though with the amount of calls I'm beginning to wonder if I have to worry about Theo."

"Oh yes," I can't help chuckling against her lips. Giving her ass a playful slap before maneuvering around her to grab my phone off the counter. "I've taken up your sport."

"My sport?" She glances over at me curiously, as she makes her way to the coffeepot.

"Cradle robbing."

"Two years Bo."

"Still," I smirk, taking a few steps forward, leaning against the sink as I watch her fill her thermos. "Do you have any patients today?"

"Just two," She takes a drink, sort of wiggling her eyebrows. She never could master that perfectly. "But it is flu season, so."

"Look at us, all domesticated and wishing ill-will on our fellow town's people."

"We're all grownup."

"We are." I laugh, eyes wandering from her to the window above the sink. "Hey babe?"

"Hm?"

"Seriously, you haven't heard from Yappy?"

"No, I woke up when you left."

"Of course." I flash a smile, glancing at her. "Did you hear anyone?"

"Hear anyone?" She laughs, coming up to mimic my stance. "Bo, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing." Shaking my head, I look back down at my phone. "Just wondering."

"Okay." I hear the uncertainty in her tone, but I don't look up, rather just continue flicking my thumb over the screen. "Well, it's not unusual no one is out yet. Snowed last night so they're probably just waiting until Kenny comes through with the plow." Her fingertips on my wrist, pushing down just enough that she can see the phone better. "Thirteen calls, you think something happened?"

"This is White Lake Falls, nothing ever happens here."

"Other than a flu epidemic."

"Hasn't happened yet." Laugh muffled as she leans in, lips lingering on mine in that way that says everything without needing to say a word.

"A doctor can dream though."

"Moments like these remind me why you aligned with the dark."

"Remind me to bite you for that later." She calls out, a brief silence broken by the sound of the door closing.

"Mentally noted." I whisper to myself, small smile quickly fading as my eyes find their way back to the frosted glass.

Nothing ever happens in White Lake Falls.

* * *

.

 ** _Sheriff's Office-8:06 a.m._**

.

"What's going on?" Yawn muffling my question, kicking my boots against the floor. Pulling one glove off after the other, walking up to Theo's desk. The office oddly quiet other than his repetitive 'mm-hm' and 'I understand' into the phone. Leaning against the edge, eyes narrowing in on the multipurpose desk. The coffee maker yet to be touched. The radio that was usually playing his country music still off.

"That was Mrs. Wallace, apparently there's something weird happening with her livestock."

"Weird seems to be the theme of this morning."

"You don't know the half of it." Leaning back in his chair as he scoops up a small stack of post-its. "Phone has been ringing nonstop all morning ever since I got in at four-thirty. Livestock acting up. The Johnson's huskies are missing."

"Missing?"

"Yep, just up and vanished. I told her she probably left her fence open again, but she's swearing up and down she didn't."

"She swore up and down last time too."

"That's what I told her. Some kids vandalized the Utic's generator too."

"I'll head out later on to check it out."

"She isn't expecting you till noon."

"Have I mentioned how you're my favorite deputy?"

"Well between me, Alex and Hunter I would sure as hell hope so." He's giving me that look, the one that almost looks exactly like Lauren's. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I shake my head, looking back toward the window. "You ever get that feeling that something is off? Like really off, and you can't shake it?"

"Mm-hm, sure."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm, last time I was in 'Bama and got lost. Horrible GPS reception down there in some parts. I saw a sign for a 'Grand Ole Meeting' down a backroad. And my travel companion said it's probably a town meeting, festival of some kind. Great place to ask for directions. We'll be in and out, maybe get a little BBQ."

"Was it?"

"Oh yeah, A Grand Ole Meeting with a nice Grand Wizard too, with some horrible magic tricks if you get what I mean. Ha! Turned right back around so quick I thought my tires were gonna right on off. Now my truck always has a paper map in it too."

"How very Lauren of you." I try not to chuckle, but by the way he's rocking back in his chair and grinning ear to ear I can't help it.

"It's funny now, but then? Boy I was madder than a wet hen."

"I'm guessing that's pretty mad?"

"You have-one minute." He picks up the phone, giving me the opportunity to slip into my office. Not that I'm exactly trying to get away from him, I just can't shake this feeling. This gnawing feeling that keeps pulling at my attention making it impossible to focus. Slipping from my jacket, I toss it over on the couch before plopping into my seat. Eyes running over the walls as if I'm expecting to find something other than dark cream paint. Though now looking, this place could really use a paint job.

 _'_ _What is it Bo?'_

The vibration in my pocket pulling my attention before I have enough time to dwell.

.

 ** _LO:_** _Hey, just wanted to check in. You seemed a little off the morning._ _ **(8:18 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _So the only reason you text me is cause something seems off? Where is the romance going?_ _ **(8:18 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _I don't know, you'd have to ask my girlfriend._ _ **(8:19 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Oh so you have a girlfriend then? Damn, I was hoping to get your number later._ _ **(8:19 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _…_ _.You do realize you would need to have my number in the first place in order for us to be having this conversation, right?_ _ **(8:19 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Lol. Yes, I caught that thank you. Couldn't let it slide?_ _ **(8:20 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Not a chance my love. If I don't keep you on your toes, who will?_ _ **(8:20 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Well do we mean in general or like with flirting….because if flirting then…_ _ **(8:21 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _I hope you know your chance for sexy-times tonight is plummeting._ _ **(8:21 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Aww. You wouldn't deprive a poor, hungry and adorable succubus, would you?_ _ **(8:22 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _You obviously forgot last weekend…Oh yes, I went THERE. Lol._ _ **(8:22 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _That. Is. A. LOW. Blow. Doctor. Lewis._ _ **(8:22 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Hey, that was your fault._ _ **(8:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _It soooooo was NOT._ _ **(8:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _It soooooo was. We had this discussion. I won._ _ **(8:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Says who?_ _ **(8:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Says me. Who else?_ _ **(8:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Ah, so what you say goes?_ _ **(8:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Pretty much. Problem?_ _ **(8:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Of course not. None at all._ _ **(8:25 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _I would certainly hope so considering you've already committed to forever._ _ **(8:25 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _And no way to get outta that, huh?_ _ **(8:25 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _…_ _ **(8:26 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Sense the tone._ _ **(8:26 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Oh I can hear it, even from here. Lol._ _ **(8:27 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _You know I only kid. Forever isn't an option without you._ _ **(8:27 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Nice save._ _ **(8:28 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Awww come on, you know I was only teasing._ _ **(8:28 a.m.)**_

.

The sudden sound of a country-rock beat earns a little jump followed by a chuckle. There we go, this is more like normal. Grin turning to a smile as I hear him signing along, the sound of a stomp following. He's dancing. Yep, this is normal. The smell of his unnecessarily strong coffee won't be far behind now. Eyes shifting back down to my phone, finding myself humming along to the song.

.

 ** _LO:_** _Really though babe, are you okay?_ _ **(8:30 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Yeah, I'm fine._ _ **(8:30 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Is there something wrong…..with us?_ _ **(8:31 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _What? No. Of course not._ _ **(8:31 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I just feel off, like something isn't right. And this damn storm has thrown everything off._ _ **(8:32 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _You know the more you want to see something, the more it will stand out._ _ **(8:32 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Um….is this about how hard I was staring last night….because I completely blame your shirt._ _ **(8:32 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _What? Lol. No. I'm saying that the more you look for something to be off, the more you'll see things that you can perceive as 'off'._ _ **(8:33 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Though to be fair, you were SERIOUSLY staring._ _ **(8:33 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I wasn't staring THAT much._ _ **(8:33 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _How did the movie end?_ _ **(8:34 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Um….._ _ **(8:34 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _How did it begin?_ _ **(8:34 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Hey! I watched the beginning….kinda._ _ **(8:35 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Shameless succubus, shameless._ _ **(8:35 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Shameless and yours._ _ **(8:35 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _That goes without saying._ _ **(8:36 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Would be nice to say it once and a while…just saying….._ _ **(8:36 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Oh stop it._ _ **(8:36 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I'm being serious._ _ **(8:37 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _No you're not._ _ **(8:37 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I am actually._ _ **(8:37 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Oh babe, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I hadn't been saying it._ _ **(8:38 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Wait. Is this about me threatening to ban sexy-times tonight?_ _ **(8:38 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _…_ _.a little bit, yeah. LOL._ _ **(8:39 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _You are such an ASS._ _ **(8:39 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _You love my ass!_ _ **(8:39 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _That is about all I love at this second._ _ **(8:40 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _O.M.G! That's hilarious._ _ **(8:40 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Very nice._ _ **(8:40 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Thank you kindly. I have my moments._ _ **(8:40 a.m.)**_

.

"Having fun in here?"

"Lauren," I smile up at him, trying to stop laughing. "She's something."

"You don't say," He gives me that half chuckle he does, leaning against the doorframe. I never really saw that whole ' _Southern Charm'_ people mentioned so much, until I met him. "Lookin' happier than a dead pig in the sun."

"Um," Awkward laugh escaping. Charm he might have, but effective communication? Not quite there yet. And if that's coming from me, the succubus notorious for horrible communication skills, that's saying something. "I'm gonna assume that's pretty happy, for some reason."

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"Um, no." I shake my head. "Not really."

"Huh, I just don't understand your lack of sayings up here. Everything has to be so literal. I mean if I came up and said you look so very happy and are smiling to the point it looks painful, that would be awkward."

"But would have eliminated this whole part of the conversation." My eyes shift to my phone, quickly sending a couple of those tongue-sticking-out emoji before dropping it on the desk. "And would have prevented me from trying to figure out why a dead pig in the sun would mean happy."

"Did you want me to tell you?"

"Nope, I'm feeling this is one of those better left as one of those unanswered questions."

"Good choice, especially if you ever plan to watch Babe again." He taps his hands on the doorframe, foot tapping to the song playing in the background as he stares me down. "Mrs. Miller called, something about vandalization of her fence."

"Lauren would make you put five dollars in the jar if she heard that."

"Vandalization is a word."

"It is not!"

"It is. Google that shit."

"Anyway, send Hunter over there."

"Naw, I got it."

"Theo, send Hunter."

"He's on another call already and so is Alex."

"Then I'll go."

"I got this Sheriff."

"Theo-."

"Ma'am, do you know what it's like growing up with a white mama and black daddy in the great state of Mississippi? It's ain't great. That's why the second they died I hightailed my ass up here. Let me tell you, Mississippi ain't high enough on the map for all that northern liberalism to trickle down. Now I appreciate the kindness, but there ain't nothing Mrs. Miller can say that I haven't heard before."

"I didn't mean to insult you."

"No offense taken, I appreciate it. But I stopped running from people like that a long time ago."

"Um, not to be an ass but didn't you just leave four months ago?"

"I was meaning figuratively, leaving literally was just good damn sense. Have you been to the Bible-belt? They hate your kind just as much a mine, you'd have hightailed it too."

"Can't argue there." Soft smile sneaking out, even after all this time I still can't help the little bit of joy that when I hear 'my kind' it's either meaning woman, country folk, or committed to the woman. Anything really other than Fae.

"Oh, almost forgot. This fella came in early, thought it was too early for city folk."

"City folk?"

"Oh yeah. Fancy, metrosexual haircut. Leather. Too much cologne. Trying too hard."

"Did he have a name or-?"

"Dyson I think?"

"Dyson, are you sure?"

"Mm-hm, that's what he said. Come to think of it, he kinda sounded Batman, when he's got the suit on. Bale not Affleck. Said he was gonna be a Shelly's waiting for you."

"Alright, thank you."

I nod, leaning back in my seat. I can feel his eyes on me for a few seconds longer, but he doesn't press this. Hand going for my phone, readying to sound the fire alarm, let Lauren know our little vacation is over. ' _Calm down Chicken Little, you don't know anything for sure yet._ ' When I grab my phone rather than texting her, I shove it in my pocket as I stand.

Here we go.

* * *

.

 ** _Shelly's Diner-9:14 p.m._**

.

"Hey Sheriff," Shelly greets me with a smile, lifting her coffeepot to me, other hand giving Lester his fill of pancakes. Awkward smile on my face as I nod toward everyone who gives me the head nod and cup raise. "Usual?"

"No, no. I'm not here to eat this morning."

"If you ain't getting your breakfast from me it better be from Lauren otherwise I'm gonna be madder than a mule chewing on bumblebees." She lets out that near obnoxious laugh that only she can make endearing. "Sorry hun, heard that one from Theo this morning and I couldn't pass up a chance to use it. That boy just." She trails off, laughing as she disappears behind the kitchen doors.

I'm used to the small town routine, it was surprisingly easy to slip back into it. Everyone knows your name. Everyone knows your business. Ignore a hello and you might just find yourself ostracized by half the town. I don't have a problem with it. In fact, I've come to enjoy it. But today, right now staring down the back of Dyson's head, it's all so painfully awkward. Just looking at him I suddenly feel out of place.

"Don't think you could have stood out more if you tired." Words making their way through a weak smile, he stands up and pulls me into his arms. For a second I just stand here, limp. I wish I could say it's good to see him, but I know what this means. I know what him being here means for me. For Lauren. For everyone else.

"Bo, you look good."

"Yeah," I nod, looking over myself. Gym shoes for boots, easier to spend the day walking in. Jeans for leather pants. Tight tee over an excuse for a shirt. And a gun in exchange for any numerous sharp, pointy weapons. "Like the new look?"

"It's very you, while not." He takes his seat, causing me to do the same. "You don't have to tell me I look good too, I already know."

"Sense of humor still intact I see."

"Well, it was one of your favorite qualities of mine." His smile so relaxed, eyes moving over me as if we were back in the Dal a few years ago.

"Cut the shit Dyson, we both know why you're here."

"So much for pleasantries." He takes a drink of his coffee. "I wouldn't be here unless I needed to Bo."

"Yeah, I know. I just wasn't done with this life yet." My eyes wander over to the counter, all the regulars laughing with Shelly about something. Technically right now I should be siting over there with them, laughing about something that isn't even that funny. But here I am. "How long do we have?"

"I don't know yet."

"When did you first know, how?"

"I don't know that yet either."

"Okay, well did you at least activate the plan?"

"What plan?"

"The plan."

"Bo, what plan?"

"The plan," Sighing in frustration, leaning forward a bit. "The. Plan. You know, the one we spent months working on for when this day finally came."

"Bo, I thought you said you knew what this was about."

"Jack right?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?" I snap, leaning back in my seat. "We agreed, unless it was about Jack then we were finished. We all went our ways."

"It's a little more complicated than that. I can't handle this on my own."

"Then call Mark or Vex or what was the new girl you're running around with?"

"Kendra, and we're not together anymore."

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure you have a few more exes to tap though."

"Bo-."

"No, listen to me. We all agreed after what happened. You got the Dal. Mark went on to be Supercop. Vex is doing things I don't want to imagine. Kenz and-they're off living, happily. We vowed IF Jack came back then we'd reassemble, **only** then."

"What's happening-."

"I don't care. I have a whole town here to worry about. I can't go run off and play detective with you."

"You don't understand."

"I don't," Shaking my head, pausing as Shelly smiles brining me a cup of coffee. "And I don't want to."

"Are they holding you against your will?" He leans in whispering and I can't help but laugh. Theo was right, Dyson really dose do the Batman voice. "Is there something going on here?"

"It's a small town. You're not from here and I'm sitting here whispering with you. This is gossip good enough for the whole week. In fact I'd be surprised if Lauren hasn't already gotten twenty texts that I'm having an affair."

"Charming." He scoots up closer to the table, giving me that serious face he gets. "Bo, this is serious. I need you. The city needs you. Hell, the world needs you."

"Wow. That was probably the cheesiest line you've ever used on me and you use quite a few in bed. Watching a lot of B-moives in your spare time?"

"I need help."

"I'm not the only one who can."

"Maybe not. Maybe I just want you. But Lauren is the only one."

"Oh," I snort a laugh, scooting back. "You got a lot of balls wolf." Standing up, I find him grab my wrist and suddenly everything is silent. All the background chattering and laughter has stopped, all eyes focusing on us. Several of the men standing. "Dyson, I don't know what is wrong with you, but it would be smart to let me go. Small town values. Don't touch women and children. Don't mess with their own."

"I've taken a lot worse."

"Seriously?" My eyes staring into his, there's something different there. "What happened to you? Better yet, I don't want to know. I want you to leave."

"Fine, you want to forget what you swore. Fine. But I will talk to Lauren."

"Leave her out of this."

"I wish I could."

"Sheriff! Come quick!" The ding of the door and the call for me seem to overlap, pulling my attention from Dyson who still hasn't let go of my wrist. "Levy is acting real weird."

"Bo-."

"I have to handle this," Jerking my wrist away as I take a step back. "Stay right here. We aren't done."

Now what? This is turning into the morning from hell complete with my own personal demons and all. The small crowd follows me out onto the street, joining the already scattered crowd. But everyone is staying back down the street, behind me now as I make my way toward Levy whose just standing there in the middle of the road.

"Levy, it's a little early to be drunk bud." My steps strangely cautious, that same reflex from this morning returning. A second nature. Something's wrong. He just stands there, head hanging forward and though his breathing is heavy he isn't moving. The crisp wind howls, a gust strong enough that it feels like a light push but he doesn't even flinch. His bare arms and chest a beat red, but it's like he doesn't even feel it. "Levy, you're scaring the people. Why don't we go inside and we can talk? You want to talk? Where's Miranda, huh? She know you're out here?"

"This is your fault." His words a slurred growl. "Your fault."

"My fault?" Nervous chuckle escaping as my knees lock, just out of arms' reach. "Levy," Eyes running over his arms, down his legs all the way to his boots. "You start working on that old truck of yours again?" Sick feeling swirling in the pit of my stomach. The various blotches over his pants dark and thick. "That's oil you got all over you, isn't it?"

"You bring nothing but death." His slurred growl growing louder as he tilts his head up.

"Oh God." My words involuntary as I find myself staring into an unrecognizable face. His once boyishly handsome features mangled. Blood trickles from his eyes as this foam fills his mouth, dripping down his chin. His chest violently rising and falling, but I don't hear him breathing. It's kind of like when a dog becomes overheated, only without the panting. "It's okay Levy, it's okay. We're gonna get you some help alright? Lauren will be able to fix this right up."

He starts to growl and had I not known he's human, I'd swear he had a bit of wolf in him. His head starts to jerk and this blank look he had is replaced with something different. Something that I can't even describe. Other than the pure feeling of panic that shoots up my spine. One small step after the other I step closer to him, keeping a forced smile on my face. Trembling hands reaching out to his shoulders, his skin like ice. Just relax Bo, it's been a while but you got this. It takes a second but I feel his skin start to warm beneath my touch. See the paleness start to fade as small wave after waves spreads through him.

"That's it buddy, feels much better huh?"

My eyes on his chest watching the violent contractions slow. And then they aren't. Looking up I find myself staring into these cold, dead eyes. Levy's long gone. His palms hit my chest and then I'm on the ground maybe twenty feet away. My head spinning. I hear the collective screams from the crowd the same as I hear his snarling. The foam or spit or whatever it is pouring from his mouth with every snarl. His body wracked with violent spasms. Reminds me of Dyson as he starts to shift.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" I push myself up, stumbling a bit but it's got his attention back on me. "We can talk about this."

I think he's speaking but all that comes out is incoherent gibberish and snarling growls. He runs at me as I jump back but he stops short. And then again. And again. Option one didn't work, so option two it is. Keeping my eyes locked with his I pull my gun, and he has absolutely no reaction. He's not afraid. He's not scared. He's not even angry. Just violent.

"I don't want to shoot you, back up." I can't even remember the amount of times I've fired a gun. Four or maybe five. Point and aim. Point and aim. "Levy, come on. Don't make me do this."

He starts to run again and I shoot twice at his feet. Stupid Bo. This time he doesn't stop but rather rams his shoulder into my chest, lifting me well off the ground before slamming us down. Stupid Bo. More worried about the fall I drop the gun. Left hand pushing up against his face, hopelessly trying to calm him to the point I feel myself weakening. Right hand reaching out aimlessly for the gun. He shouldn't be this strong. Both hands gripping his face tightly, doing my best to keep him looking at me. Lips parting, pulling chi. But something isn't right. Something isn't right. This sick feeling I've never felt before spreads through me. Vison blurring and I feel my hold weakening. His hands around my throat. I can't breathe.

Fight Bo!

And it's gone.

Gasping for air, head falling to the right I see Theo on the ground. Levy slamming his arms down on his chest. Succubus shit doesn't work, gotta go with the real world. Quickly crawling up my gun, I don't hesitate this time. Two in his side turning him to me. Two more into his chest. I think I missed the heart, dammit, but he falls back.

"Theo, you okay?" Question weak, still gasping for air.

"Yeah. Yeah." He rolls over onto his side, holding his arm.

"Move."

"What?"

"Move!" I yell, on my feet before I have time to realize. Levy's bolting straight up. "You've got to be kidding me." A with a single shot he's on the ground again. Still. My eyes running over his body, up the street to Dyson who's just staring at me as he holsters his gun. He's perfectly calm, as if this is just routine. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snap, holstering my own gun as I find myself marching over to him. Hands slamming into his chest shoving him back. "What is wrong with you?" Another shove. "What were you going to let him kill me?" And another. "Answer me."

"You needed to see what I came for."

"How far were you going to let it go?" I keep his glare, this isn't the man I knew. "You know what, don't answer that. Theo had my back, I didn't need you."

"Yeah, you looked fine."

"I don't need you to rescue me, I NEVER did. Take whatever mission of yours this is, and get the hell out of my town before I make you."

"Bo-."

"And stay the hell away from Lauren."

My eyes moving from him to the crowd who stay huddled together, further back but watching none the less. And then to Theo whose manage to get himself onto his feet, staring at us.

* * *

.

 ** _Levy James Residence-11:23 a.m._**

.

"This is bad." I mutter to myself, looking into the rearview mirror at my neck which is bruising up nicely.

 ** _LO:_** _Answer me or so help me God I will hunt you down._ _ **(11:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I'm fine. I promise._ _ **(11:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _You need to come in so I can look at you._ _ **(11:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I can't, not yet._ _ **(11:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Why the hell not?_ _ **(11:2 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Because me and Theo weren't the only victims of Levy. I hope you're ready to work._ _ **(11:25 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _What are you talking about?_ _ **(11:25 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _He was on his way to handle a call and driving past he noticed something was off. Miranda and the boys are dead. They'll be coming your way soon._ _ **(11:26 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Are you sure?_ _ **(11:27 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _It may have been a while, but yeah Lauren, I know a dead body when I see one._ _ **(11:27 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _I don't understand. None of this makes sense._ _ **(11:28 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I know. That's why I need you to be your brilliant self and get me some answers._ _ **(11:28 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Yeah. I'll get back to it. Come in as soon as you can. I'm serious._ _ **(11:29 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I will. I promise._ _ **(11:29 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _And listen to me, if Dyson shows up, you run. I'm serious about this._ _ **(11:30 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _I promise._ _ **(11:31 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Good. I love you._ _ **(11:31 a.m.)**_

.

Sighing in pain I slip out from the car, watching Hunter and Theo finishing loading the three bodies into the back of a van. Technically we're supposed to wait for the proper transportation from the city, but let's face it, no one is better than Lauren. Besides this isn't exactly normal. It's not Fae, but it's not human either.

"I'm gonna drive them to Lauren, besides I need her to take a look at my shoulder."

"Is it okay?"

"I've had worse." His eyes are narrow, and that charm that is almost boyish is missing behind every word. "You coming?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna take a look around."

"Yeah, yeah." He nods, the sound of Hunter slamming the doors pulling at my attention. "You know you may be the sheriff, but I thought we were partners."

"What?"

"I been over for dinner, you and Lauren been over for dinner. We text. We e-mail. We joke. Breakfast just about every morning. Cover for you whenever you need it. I've had your back since day one."

"I know that Theo."

"Then why you lyin' to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"Right. Then why haven't you told me who that guy was or what that was with him on the street? I may be from the south and we have a little reputation for being a little slow on the uptake, but I promise you I don't have that problem. You two, real acquainted and he was real calm for someone who just blew somebody's brains out."

"It's complicated with him."

"Hm, real complicated I bet. And what about the fact that I asked you if you knew what was going on."

"I don't."

"Right, that's why you lookin' real afraid right now. But see the look of fear you got is real different from the one everyone else has right now. You know something. Maybe not everything, but something."

"Theo, it's complicated."

"Partners Bo," He shakes his head, turning his back to me as he heads back towards the van. "Partners."

Dammit.

* * *

.

 ** _Morgue-5:29 p.m._**

.

"Hey I-ooaf." I find myself slammed back into a desk, hands grabbing the ledge to keep from falling over it. My eyes meeting hers, trying not to swallow at the feel of the scalpel pressed against already tender skin. "Hello to you too."

"Jesus Bo." She sighs out in what I think is relief, dropping the scalpel on the desk. "I'm sorry I've just been on edge." Her arms wrapping around me, pulling me into her embrace. Shamelessly I burry my face into the curve of her neck, just taking a much needed moment. "I was so worried about you."

"I know, me too."

"I thought the days of scaring me like this were behind us."

"Oh believe me," Gently I pull back, meeting her gaze. "I did too."

"You need to feed this time." Her fingertips gently grazing against the bruise on my throat. It hurts like hell, but the fact that it's her touch makes it worth it. "We can worry about that later."

"Now."

"Later."

"Bo."

"Lauren."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I. I'm here with you babe, a trained professional in medicine and more importantly me. There's no safer place to be. We can worry about my discomfort later."

"Fine, but I'm serious."

"I know, I know." I nod, walking over to the table where she has Levy laid on. "Did you find anything?"

"Plenty, just nothing conclusive. Every single result that I have managed to get, which isn't much is inconclusive."

"You know you used to be better at this." Smirk fixed on my lips as I glance over my shoulder at her.

"I used to have a lot more than what I have now."

"Ah, so the toys make the doctor?"

"Ha. No. But I can't get you the answers you want from here."

"What can you get me?"

"I can tell you that Miranda and the boys' deaths are simple in the terms that it was blunt force trauma. He beat them to death. I can tell you that as of Tuesday when I did his checkup he was human. I can tell you that he's not now."

"What?"

"I found several anomalies when doing his autopsy and I can tell you he's not human anymore."

"So, he's Fae then?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"Well if not human then what else is left?"

"That is an excellent question my love." She leans back against her desk, arms folded over her chest. "I've never seen something like this. It's frightening honestly. It is almost as if he was evolving and stopped halfway through the process."

"Do you think it's possible someone replicated the formula you created?"

"It's possible as much as I hate to admit it, but if they did, they did something horribly wrong. Taft was flawlessly changed. And Evony to human was flawlessly changed."

"Relax Doctor Lewis, I wasn't doubting your abilities."

"Better not be."

"Doctor Bossy Lewis."

"Well that is my full name." She smiles sadly, looking down to the floor. "Did he tell you why he is here?"

"I wouldn't let him, I don't want to know."

"Bo, if after everything he came here, to us of all people it must be serious."

"If it's not about Jack, I don't want a part in it."

"Bo-."

"Did he get to you? Did he come here?"

"No, he didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Jesus Bo, lets not do this."

"Agreed." I sigh to myself as she turns her back to me, starting to close the folders on her desk. "Lauren I'm sorry. It's just been a really shitty day. Of all the things to happen today, this won't be one of them. I got a town full of scared people. Theo won't answer my calls. Four of our friends are dead. I got my ass handed to me. And I had to deal with Dyson. I just, I'm sorry."

"I know, this isn't our life anymore." Turning back around, she reaches her hand out which I can't help but to take. "We'll figure it out." Her voice so gentle it's almost a whisper as she pulls me back into her. "It'll all be okay."

* * *

.

 ** _B/L House-7:09 p.m._**

.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Bo, don't." She touches my arm as I throw the car into park. "Don't make this worse than it is."

"I told him to leave." I pull my arm away, pushing open the door not bothering to turn the car off. "I told you to leave."

"I can't do that Bo." He stands up from the stairs, brushing his pants off. "Lauren."

"No, you don't talk to her. Not now. Not ever."

"Bo, our neighbors will hear you."

"I don't care," I look back at her for a moment. "You get the hell off of our property and then my town."

"I told you, I can't."

"You don't have a choice."

"I've apologized for what happened." He comes down the steps, walking a little closer so it's not necessary to yell. "And I kept my promise. I haven't tried to see or speak to either one of you since then."

"What do you call this?"

"Fate's cruel joke."

"You two want to fight, I won't be part of this." Lauren sighs, brushing past me.

"Lauren," He says her softly, reaching out for her arm and though I know it's meant to be gentle she jerks back almost stumbling. "You're still afraid of me."

"No." She shakes her head, holding her hand up to me. "It's just been a long day." She avoids his stare waiting for a moment before continuing toward the house. I see the guilt over his face, but I didn't care then and I don't care now.

"She's still afraid of me."

"Don't flatter yourself, she's just tired."

"I wouldn't be here-."

"Unless you needed me. Yeah, I heard you the first thirty-thousand times. But you don't seem to be hearing me. I don't care. Unless you can tell me it's my father behind this, I don't give a shit."

"You can't mean that."

"Why? Why can't I mean that?" I snort, walking back toward the car. "I'm not the only person in the world who can help people. If whatever this is, is as serious as you make it seem then the Light should help you." Leaning in I turn the car off, before slamming the door. "After all, they are your buddies."

"That isn't fair Bo."

"Look, go handle your issues and I'll handle whatever it is you brought here. Think of it as long-distance teamwork if that makes you feel better."

"No one will come without you." His words pull me to a stop halfway to the house. "I tried the others. Kenz. Mark. Vex. Ash. They won't come without you. I tried to handle this. The Fae, both sides, what's left of the leadership anyway is trying everything possible."

"What can I do that they can't?"

"If you have to ask that, then you've forgotten who you are."

"No!" I spin back around to face him, jaw clenching. "I know who I am. I KNOW. I didn't forget **anything**."

"I did what I thought was right."

"You did what you wanted, just as always. Dyson and his need to be the knight in shining armor for all eternity."

"Th-that's not-."

"Oh but it is. You ALWAYS need to be the knight. You always have to be the hero. Don't think I didn't notice when it happened. You found out Lauren wasn't going to be dying anytime soon and that sent you into brood mode. And you know what gets Dyson out of brood mode? Being the hero."

"That's a lie!" He growls, taking a step toward me and for the first time in a long time I feel my eyes change out of something other than desire. "I would never hurt her intentionally!"

"No, why would you need to when you do it so well unintentionally?"

"You cannot be this selfish!"

"Selfish? I dedicated my life to helping people! I dedicated myself to trying to change the world for the better! I lost family in the good fight! I dedicated everything to it!" I snort, looking away feeling the tears in my eyes. "You know what I got as a reward? I got betrayed! Everything we did was undone! All those lives lost, I have to carry them because of you!"

"You aren't the only one!"

"Maybe not, but I am the only one who felt Lauren's lifeless body in my arms!"

"I—I-I cannot apologize anymore for what happened."

"Good, because I don't want it. I don't want anything from you. We don't want anything from you."

"So fuck the world then?"

"You know what, yeah! I'm over it! I tried and I tried and hey you know what? I tried some more but then-." I'm cut off as something flies in front of me. It takes a second to realize Dyson isn't standing there but rather pinned underneath something. Dyson's growl mixing with the unfamiliar ones from this morning. "You've got to be kidding me!" Stomping over the few feet, hands grabbing our feral friend's head. A strong jerk of my wrist and I hear the snap, letting go to let him deadweight on top of Dyson. "I want you to know," Eyes narrow as he pushes poor Lester off of himself. Extending my hand out toward him. "I hate you."

"You're not exactly my favorite person either." He growls, using my arm to pull himself up. "Friend of yours?"

"He was before," I gesture toward him, sighing. "His name was Lester, he did our taxes."

"Think you might need a new guy then." He says after serval seconds of silence, earning a hard smack to his arm.

"Such an asshole." I groan, starting back towards the house. "Bring Lester, before anyone sees."

"So now we're working together?"

"No, you just may as well make yourself useful."

What happened to nothing happens in White Lake Falls?


	3. 5 Days Before

**_CHAPTER TWO: 5 DAYS BEFORE_**

 ** _Bo's Voiceover:_** _Forgiveness is as delicate as candy glass._

 _A single wrong move and its shattered into a million little pieces._

 _Or maybe I'm thinking about trust. They're one in the same though, I guess._

 _._

"Why are you still awake?" Her heavily sleep laced words whispered into her pillow. Hand falling to the inside of my thigh with precision aim, just high enough to make me forget the answer to her question. "Come to sleep."

"I'm not tired." I lie, eyes fixed on the door. The dresser pushed halfway in front of the opening, I probably should have done it all the way. But it'll be enough, enough to wake me if I pass out. She squeezes my thigh, pulling my mind further toward some very interesting thoughts. Momentarily anyway. Shifting, pushing my back up further against the headboard. "I'm not."

"Well if you're not tired." Words trailing as her hand slides up my tensed thigh, breath catching in my throat. "I can think of something to tired you out."

"Babe."

"What?"

"You know what."

"If you're not tired," Words trailing once again as her hand slips ever so slightly higher, sweet torture. "Then what's the problem?" Leaning up on her elbow she lazily kisses up the length of my arm.

"We're not alone."

"That didn't stop us last month when Theo was passed out on the couch."

"It was different."

"How so?" Question followed by a sharp bite to my shoulder and then the back of my bicep. "How is Theo passed out on the couch different than Dyson," Bite. "Passed out on our couch?"

"You know how." My own conviction wavering as I feel her warm lips on my neck, hand slipping higher as half of her weight covers me. "Lauren, baby please."

"Please?" Smiling against my skin, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of my shorts. "Please what?" A gentle, teasing pull. Her knuckles grazing my skin sending a shiver up my spine. "Use your words."

"Words are a little challenging at this moment."

"Oh no, what a shame." Her lips trailing up my jaw, playfully nipping after each kiss. "Guess we'll just have to keep going."

My eyes fixed firmly on the door, on the dresser desperately trying to keep from looking at her. I know the second I do, this is over. I know the moment I look into her eyes, I'm at the will of her every desire. Of mine. God, the thought alone is exhilarating, but I can't right now. Not when there's a threat, no matter how farfetched. I won't put her at risk, not again. Eyes settling on the dresser handle as my hand rests over her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Baby, please."

"If you want to be a little more dominating tonight then I can guarantee he'll hear. So how about you just let me take care of you." She giggles, lazily trying to pull her hand away. "I promise it will help you relax."

"The difference," FOCUS BO. "The difference is that I didn't have to worry about letting my guard down with Theo here."

"As oppose to now?" Another giggle hushed over my skin, but I feel her weight shift after a moment. "Bo, this is unnecessary."

"It isn't." She pulls her hand away, sitting up and I can finally manage to look at her. She's staring down the door now, sleepily scowling. "Lauren, it's just a precaution."

"So then what Bo? We're just going to sit up all night, staring at the door waiting for something that won't happen?"

"No, I was staring at the door all night. You," Gently I reach out, cupping her cheek just firmly enough to guide her face toward me. "Were supposed to be getting some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep alone."

"I'm right here."

"That isn't what I meant." Softly sighing, she leans into my touch. "I love how much you want to protect me, I always have. Sometimes it's infuriating, but there isn't a moment where I haven't loved that about you. There is no one I have ever felt safer with. There is no place I feel safer than by your side."

"Lauren."

"Dyson isn't going to hurt you or me or anyone. What happened before was, it was horrible and terrifying, but it wasn't intentional. You know that in your heart."

"You know what I love about you?" Soft smile pulling at my lips, hand falling from her cheek as I steal a kiss. "Your heart."

"This isn't feelings Bo, this is logic and reason. Dyson wasn't in control when he hurt me."

"Hurt you, is that what we're calling it now?"

"I'll say the words when you admit what this is really about."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head, kicking the sheet off of herself. "Nothing."

"No, what did that mean?"

"It meant," She sighs, standing up. "It meant that there's a reason you're still so angry at him."

"Yeah, he tried to kill you. Among other things, but that's the top one."

"No, he did kill me Bo." She turns her head, but I hear the quiver in her voice. "He killed me, I was dead and you brought me back. You saved me just as you have every time before."

"But?"

"But, you blame yourself."

"That's," I pause, kicking the sheet off of myself in frustration. "That's-."

"That's what Bo?"

"That is neither here nor there."

"I love you, but sometimes you can be so-."

"So what?"

"So-."

"So what?"

"So damn stubborn." She stares me down and for a solid minute we say nothing, then slowly the tiniest of smiles creeps onto her face. "Bo, I don't blame you for what happened."

"I know you don't, but I do." Admittance nothing other than a whisper. It's the first time I've said it aloud to her, to myself, to anyone since it happened. "It's my job to protect you. From everything and anything. It's my job and I failed. Don't you see that?"

"No, I see my beautiful and amazing girlfriend blaming herself for something she couldn't have foreseen. None of us could have, not even Dyson."

"Don't!" I catch myself, the way my tone sharpens and volume raises. "Don't make excuses for him, not with this."

"How could he have foreseen what would happen?"

"By playing God." Tone rising again as I stand up. "He betrayed us Lauren, he went behind ALL of our backs and made decisions not just for us, but for the whole colony."

"It wasn't his place."

"Damn right it wasn't his place. We had a plan, a dream and it was working."

"It was."

"And he betrayed us like nothing."

"He did."

"Then what are we arguing about?"

"I'm not defending what he did, he betrayed us and everything we worked for. He washed away everything we did. And he's paying for it. His son won't speak to him. His best friends and only family he has left won't speak to him. He knows what his choices cost him and there is a part of me that will never trust him again, not like I did."

"I'm sensing a but."

"But, when he lost control with me, that wasn't his choice."

"A consequence of his actual choices Lauren. If there's one thing I've learned over the past few years it's that you have to own up to the consequences of your actions too. You don't get to make choices and then walk away."

"Okay Bo." She nods, she's disappointed in me. I can see it, it hurts like hell, but it's fine.

She can be disappointed all she wants, she'll never know what it was like to be me in those minutes. The world came to a screeching halt, and the ground beneath me dropped away. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move or speak. I couldn't feel anything other than emptiness. Dyson standing there soaked in her blood, catatonic. Everything in me screaming the truth that it was him, but I still couldn't understand why he wasn't helping her. I fell to my knees hard enough fracture the left one. Staring at her bloodied face. Unrecognizable. No matter how much I shook her, no matter how much I screamed she wouldn't open her eyes. No matter how much chi I breathed into her, she wouldn't breathe.

She'll never know what that was like, so she'll never be able to understand how I feel.

"It doesn't matter, regardless you're going to have to learn to get along with him now that we're going back."

"You really think we're going back?" I snort, running my hands through my hair. "You've lost your brilliant mind."

"Please let's not do this. We'll fight about this and you'll fight with Dyson and then we'll end up going anyway. If we could just skip to the end it will save us a great deal of time and frustration."

"I'm not going back." I snort, waving her off. "We are not going back."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes we are." Her eyes meet mine, hands on her hips. "I know we're going back because I'm me and you're you. No matter how much you run from it. No matter how much I run from it. We can start a new life and play house all we want, but we are who we are."

"So, that's what we've been doing to you? Playing house?"

"You know what I meant."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do, you just want to start a fight because you're upset."

"You're damn right I'm upset." I turn my back to her, staring out the window. "Maybe we were just playing house. Maybe this always was just temporary, but is it so wrong that I don't want to give it up?"

"No, it's not wrong." She pauses, and I see her faint reflection in the glass moving. "Not at all, I'm not either."

"You sure as hell sound ready."

"Because we don't have a choice."

"We do, we always do."

"We don't, because the option that allows us to stay here is one the woman I love could never make. It's one that the woman you love could never make."

"You don't know that, I'm selfish." Slowly I turn around, she's within arm's reach now. "I've always been selfish."

"Yes, when it comes to personal things not when it comes to saving someone."

"There's always someone to save."

"I know," She gives me that trademark Lauren Lewis nod. "You're a champion Bo and I'm a healer. It's not just what we are, but who we are. We can play any other role we want. Small town doctor and sheriff. Stay at home wife and," She makes this cute thinking face as if she's confused herself. "And provider. It doesn't matter, but it's all just roles."

"What if I don't want to be a champion anymore?" My hands moving to her waist, pulling her closer. "What if I just want to be Bo Dennis in love with Lauren Lewis? What if that's enough for me?"

"You misunderstand," Her hands cupping my face. "I'm not saying you're not enough. That we're not enough."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Bo Dennis who is in love with Lauren Lewis has always been, is now and will always be a champion. We took a vacation, we got to live a normal life where it was just you and me. We got to be just us without anything else. We got to be free and that we can be an us without all of the danger. We got to see that what's between us is realer than anything we thought possible. We got to live a dream, but now it's time to go back."

"We'll see."

"So stubborn my love," She smiles gently, lips brushing against mine. "So stubborn."

"But you love that about me, don't you?"

"I love everything about you Bo," Her nose playfully brushes against mine. "Absolutely everything thing."

"We'll see if you still say that when you accept I'm serious about not going back."

Her lips part, this look in her eyes like she wants to shake some sense into me. But her hands just fall to my shoulders, sighing softly. She doesn't understand why I'm scared. She doesn't understand why I can't trust him. She doesn't understand why I don't want to go back. It's not just about any one thing, it's about a million little things. I swore if Jack or Hades or whatever he wants to call himself came back, I would come running without question. I gave my word and if this was him, I would strap on my cape and save the world or die trying.

But this isn't him and I owe Dyson nothing.

* * *

.

 **8:23 a.m.**

.

"Lauren." Her names whispered into my pillow, hand running up and down the bed lazily. "Lauren?" I bolt up so fast I'm sure I've pulled a muscle or maybe two. Bed empty. Bathroom door open. Eyes shooting to the door, dresser pushed back into place. "Dammit babe."

Jumping from the bed, lunging toward the door. Foot hitting the dresser as I pull the door open, but the pain can be felt later. I make it down the hall and then the stairs in record timing. There's nothing other than silence. Dead silence. Nothing from outside. No snoring from Dyson. No talking. No noises from Lauren shuffling around.

"You don't have to do this Lauren." Dyson's voice carrying the way it does.

"Just because you almost killed me once doesn't mean I'll let you starve." There's a pause. "Hippocratic oath and all."

"You really are one of a kind."

"That's what Bo says."

"Can you blame her?"

"I'm already on your side Dyson, you don't need to try and flatter me." Silence. "Besides, we both know it wouldn't work on me."

"You've forgiven me."

"Well, I'm one of a kind." I can hear her smile and I can't help matching it. The feeling of panic lessening as I lean against the wall, careful to stay out of sight.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't need you and her."

"I'm aware, Dyson you don't have to sell me on this. My bags are already packed, metaphorically speaking." She chuckles, and by the sound of it sets a plate down.

"Eager to get back?"

"Not particularly, but if I learned anything from Karen Beattie other than short hair doesn't suit me, it is that life changes."

"That really was an interesting choice in hair style."

"Careful wolf, I'll still call my girlfriend on you in an instant."

Sad smile fading, the memory of our life before trickling back. Memories of how close they had gotten, their friendly banter that occasionally made me a little jealous. It's a welcoming thought really. The three of us back together again, Team Good Guys back at it. But, every time that thought even remotely crosses my mind I remember him standing over her. I remember her in my arms. I remember her catatonic for days after. I remember standing there, watching each and every one of my family walking away. I remember watching the dozens of unaligned slaughtered. I remember seeing that look in Kenz's eyes, the one that told me I lied when I promised her it was okay to come back.

I remember it all, why don't they?

"I have to get Bo." Lauren's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"No need, I'm awake." I force a smile, walking in with an equally forced yawn. "What happened?"

"Theo just text me, he needs you."

"What happened?"

"He just said he needs you." She leans in, kissing my cheek as she hands me her phone. Dyson's eyes glued to us or maybe me. "I'll make you some toast."

"I'm okay."

"Bo, you need to eat something."

"I will." I nod, setting her phone on the counter as I ignore the look she's giving me.

"You keep saying that."

"And I will."

"Bo, really you should eat something now-."

"Whoa there buddy." Arms folding over my chest, staring him down. "Just cause you're eating my bacon and eggs in my house doesn't mean you get input. You're the unwelcome houseguest that I haven't quite figured out how to get rid of. Kinda like termites."

"Bo." Lauren laughs softly under her breath, flicking the water on. I'm guessing more as a way to hide her laugh than anything else.

"I'm sorry I can't get on this little love train, really I am. I wish I could. But I've got bodies piling up. A partner who won't talk to me. A girlfriend who won't side with me and wolf shifting termite. I don't need any more input."

"Is that a remark for him," She turns around, eyebrow raised as she dries her hand with a rag. Shit. "Or me?"

"Honestly, depends on the topic."

"There's the Bo I know and love," She snorts a cold chuckle, throwing the rag in the sink. "Halfway back already." Shaking her head she starts to walk past me, my hand going for her wrist but she pulls away. "I have to get to work."

"See what you cause?" Eyes falling back on Dyson. "You shouldn't have come."

"Bo just-."

"You aren't welcome." I say as he stands, giving me that kicked-wolf look he's mastered. "I'm not going back and despite what Lauren may think right now, neither is she. We're a packaged deal."

"Are you sure about that?" His words forcing me to a stop, halfway back out of the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just seems your wrapping is coming a little loose."

Smirk tugging at the corner of my lips. I forgot how infuriating he could be when he wanted to be. Truth be told IF I ever allowed myself to think about the past when pertaining to him it was either what happened with Lauren or some of his best moments. Moments that made me feel bad for never attempting to forgive him. Everything else was just kind of left blank. Starting to remember now though.

* * *

.

 **Woods—9:14 a.m.**

.

"What in the," My own words trailing off as I make it up the last hump of snow. Drops of blood scattered prepared me for what I'd find, only they didn't. Theo stands there, radioing something in as he looks over the slaughter in front of us. All eight of the Johnson's huskies scattered about. Once pure snow tainted with so much blood it almost looks fake.

"All eight of them. What could do that?"

"I—I really don't know."

"I hope Lauren has some room somewhere with the way the body toll is rising."

"Did you contact the Johnsons?" I ask, ignoring the sharpness in his tone. It really doesn't suit him.

"They know they're dead. I left out the how part."

"Good." Nodding. "Good."

"There's a lot of blood in and around some of their mouths I noticed, but I can't tell if that's theirs or they-."

"Got a chunk out of their attacker?"

"What do you know," He looks up to meet my gaze. "We do still work pretty well together."

"We work amazingly together."

"Naw, words like amazingly and excellent are for people who can trust one another."

"So, we're still fighting then."

"Depends."

"On?"

"On whether things are still complicated."

"Theo-."

"That's all the answer I needed." He snorts, lifting his radio back up and calling into Alex to bring the van around.

"If I even knew where to start I would."

"How about the beginning?" Silence. "No? How about the middle?" Silence. "No? What about anything? The cliff notes?"

"It's not that simple."

"Simple, the opposite of complicated." He laughs, shaking his head. "Whatever you say Sheriff."

A part of me wants to tell him. Wants to actually confide in him because at this point, he's the closest thing I have to a best friend. He's a partner. And truthfully, one of the best men I've ever met. But I can't do that to him. Whatever this is, is rooted in Fae bullshit. Even if Lauren can't definitively say it yet, the fact that Dyson is here says it all. I don't even want to slip back into that world, how could I knowingly suck someone I care about into it? All it takes is an inch, and inch of rope into the world of the Fae and you'll never be free. No matter how far Kenz runs she'll never be free. No matter how far me and Lauren run, we'll never be free. How could I willingly do that to someone now, knowing the game? It was different all of those years ago, it was scary and new and an adventure I didn't quite understand and I let myself get sucked in. I let Kenz get sucked in. If I knew then what I know now? I can't say I'd make the same choice, at least not for her.

The vibration in my pocket earns my attention.

.

 ** _LO:_** _Where are you?_ _ **(9:21 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _On the outskirts of the woods, near the Johnson's farm. Why?_ _ **(9:21 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _We have a problem._ _ **(9:22 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I know, I'm looking at it._ _ **(9:22 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Okay, we have two problems then._ _ **(9:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _What's happened? Is it Dyson? What did he do?_ _ **(9:23 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Bo, stop. Please. I'm at the Tebolt's farm with Dyson. Their cows, all three of them are dead._ _ **(9:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Wait, what? I'm going to need an explanation._ _ **(9:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _To which part?_ _ **(9:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _To all of it._ _ **(9:24 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Mrs. Tebolt called me, she couldn't reach a deputy. Dyson was with me, came as quick as we could. I hoped it was a wild animal. But what's been done to them, borrowing the improbability of an eight foot gorilla on steroids on the loose someone else is infected._ _ **(9:27 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _I'll be there as soon as I can._ _ **(9:28 a.m.)**_

 ** _LO:_** _Be careful Bo, please._ _ **(9:28 a.m.)**_

 ** _ME:_** _Careful is my middle name._ _ **(9:29 a.m.)**_

.

"I have to go. Take care of this. Ask the Johnson's if they want to bury them or they want us to take care of it."

"Doesn't Lauren need to see them?"

"No, we already know how they died. Besides, we don't have the space."

Shoving the phone in my pocket, back already turned to him. I should tell him to call in the rest of the staff, at this rate we're gonna need them. But Levy was one of our part-time deputies and honestly with this going on, I don't know how willing the other two will be willing to toss on the uniform. God, I miss the days when I was chasing down runaway chickens on Main Street.

* * *

.

 ** _Tebolt's Farm—10:02 a.m._**

.

"Getting replaced am I?" Eyes shifting between the pair leaning against the fence, talking about something a little too casually to be case related.

"I was already with Lauren, she didn't call me."

"Yeah and if you can't see why that's a problem then-."

"What is going on Sheriff?! Do you see this?!" Mrs. Tebolt comes storming toward us, her husband limping after her. "Over a thousand for each of those! Our whole lifesavings!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! Sorry?! Sheriff, I hope you brought me more than apologies."

"Come now Agatha, it's not the Sheriff's fault." Mr. Tebolt pleads for me, pulling on her arm. "This won't help anything."

"There is no help! We're snowed off! Our animals are dead! Our money is gone! And all our sheriff has for us is an, I'm sorry?"

"Why don't we walk over here, we can see what we can work out." Dyson swoops in like the maniacal swooper he is. Using his batman whisper he ushers them back toward the house. I bet he would help a kitten out of a tree if it meant he could swoop in and be the hero.

"Bo?"

"Look at him, swooping in and handling my towns people like a flock of sheep." I can't help scoffing at the sight of him calming the pair. "He's a wolf you know, that's worth mentioning."

"I'm beginning to think the duration in between your last feed is affecting your sanity."

"My sanity is fine."

"You're standing here jealous because he's helping you."

"This isn't about helping me Lauren, this is about trying to prove some point."

"And what point is that?"

"That I can't handle this without him." Jaw tightening, eyes moving from her to the poor cows. "This is a horrible day for four legged friends."

"This is a horrible day for our two legged friends as well." She sighs, glancing toward the trio as she takes a step closer to me. "This is fresh, within two hours. Hunter said the huskies looked frozen."

"Partially." I run my hand through my hair, relaxing slightly. "Oh, and Theo mentioned he thought that he thought they got a piece of their killer."

"That only furthers my theory."

"Which would be?" I can't help making a face, as she glances back toward the trio. "You'll have to excuse me, I don't seem to be having the same mind meld you and fuzzy are."

"You get ten awesome points because of the Star Trek reference and zero girlfriend points because you're being a bit of an ass." She gives me that eye roll she does from time to time. "And my theory Sheriff is that there's at least two-possessed hosts out here."

"Possessed?"

"I don't exactly have a better word for it at the moment considering the lack of information we have."

"I don't know, I put more than a couple rounds into Levy yesterday and he just kept coming."

"Yes, but if the huskies were able to a few good bites in, that would mean blood loss. A pretty decent amount. Going on the assumption that they would still need at least half of their blood to operate at optimal capacity in order to crush three cows-."

"Okay, okay Doctor Genius, I get it."

"Get what?" Dyson interrupts, my smile fading.

"Lauren thinks there's two possessed slash infected running around."

"Then I guess it's time to go hunting." He sort of laughs, starting to undo his shirt.

"Any excuse." I snort, shaking my head. "You get your exhibitionist on and we'll take the car."

"You know I came in Dyson's car, right?" She asks after we get a few feet from him, my hand on her lower back guiding her toward the car.

"Yep."

"We can't just leave it here."

"Of course we can." I pull the door open for her, smiling innocently at her semi glare.

"That is so not believable Bo."

"Succubus has to try." I pull off. "I'm tired of playing fireman. Firemen? Firewoman? Fire-succubus? Whatever."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That's all we've been doing since this started, running around putting out fires. I want to be detectiving and figuring out what's causing this."

"One, you need to put a dollar in the jar that isn't a word. Two, right now the only clues we have are from putting out these fires. So, strap on your boots babe, you're moonlighting as the fire chief today."

"Just," I can't help laughing, shaking my head at her.

"What? Knowing I'll be going home with not only the town sheriff but the fire chief too, it's quite exciting."

"If I didn't love you so much I'd have to kick you."

"Kick me?"

"Well you're still really hot, I wouldn't wanna damage anything."

"My hero ladies and gentlemen." She laughs, attention slowly drifting toward her window.

We fall into a silence, banter that only we would find endearing dying out. Each mile taken the silence growing heavier, until it's awkward. It's been a while since we had an awkward silence. She looks over at me several time as we make our way back toward town, but never says another word. I can't tell if she's displeased because I'm still refusing to go back or if it's because I refuse to warm up to our impromptu house guest. Sure, I could be nicer. But honestly, I just really don't want to. After all, you don't need to be friends to work together.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks quietly as I take a right.

"Of course."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah, why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know, you just aren't exactly acting like we're okay."

"Lauren," I glance over at her as we take a left. "This….anger isn't at you. It's at him."

"It just is beginning to feel that it's at me too."

"Why?"

"Because it's me you've snapped at and it's me you're getting suspicious of."

"Suspicious of?" I can' help chuckling, looking over at her as we pull to a stop in front of the station.

"Like before, how you used to get with me and Dyson bonding."

"That was-that was different. I was being stupid and immature."

"And now?"

"And now, I'm just upset and worried. I'm not jealous. I wish he wasn't here and I wish that you're enormous heart didn't just forgive him, but that's it."

"If it was something more, would you tell me?"

"Without a hesitation." Gently my hand goes over hers, eyes meeting.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I'm being a little overly protective…and possessive. I can't exactly explain why. There could be a million and one reasons actually, but in this moment, staring into beautiful but tired eyes, none of them are valid. Immature Bo may have made a little guest appearance but that's over now. She needs me, besides, if she thinks it's her I'm mad at then I'm really doing something horribly wrong.

"Okay, good." She nods with the faintest of smiles. "No matter what's happening, I just want us to be good."

"Good?" I giggle, stealing a kiss. "Pfft, we're amazing." Another kiss stolen before I pull away, starting to get out of the car. "Aren't you coming in?" I ask, making my way around the hood, finding her walking off in the opposite direction.

"In a minute, I'm going to run to Shelly's and get us some early lunch. Theo too, peace offering."

"Where does it all go?" I mumble to myself with a smile, eyes falling to her ass as she walks away. Her steps slowing ever so slightly, she knows I'm watching, she's gotten quite good at that.

I push the door open, half hoping Theo is still out. But instead I find his legs sticking out from behind his desk. Hearting skipping a beat in the worst possible way. I know it's him, his size thirteen cowboy boots. I could recognize them anywhere. It's instinct to run to him, I want to, but I can't because everything in me is saying I can't relax. Something is here still.

Cautious steps forward, one foot after another. Ten and I'm at his feet. Eyes shifting between him, my office and the wall that cuts off into a hall. Six times or maybe seven my eyes do this dance, a silent prayer said in the back of my mind for any sign he's okay. Equally as cautious I pull my weapon from it's holster. To be honest at this point a gun is better than a knife, further I keep these things from me the better. Until Lauren figures out what this is anyway.

Silent prayer answered catching the faintest glimpse of his chest rising and falling. A sigh of relief escaping, cautious steps resumed. Six more and adjacent to my office, staring into darkness, but I can still see in. Nothing there. Alright. One spot left Bo, it's just like riding a bike. A very scary and violent bike. Seven more steps and angle to the left. More darkness, this I can't see easily through.

"Come on Bo, this is nothing new." I whisper to myself, two steps forward. "It hasn't been that long."

"Bo." My name a fixated, growling whisper. "Bo."

"That's me." Nervous chuckle, step backward as I hear whoever nearing me. "I don't suppose that you know any other words?"

"This is your fault." Snarls growing louder and louder as he steps into the light.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Sighing as I raise to aim. "I'm sorry Mr. Gottleman. I really am."

The sound of the shot causes me to jump as does the sound of his body hitting the floor. There's nothing you could do Bo, it was too late. I keep telling myself, staring down at his bloody body. I guess it's safe to say he was one of the animal murders.

"What happened?" Lauren's voice earns another jump, attention flying to her as she stands at the door, bag of food in each hand.

"Life. Life is what happened."

* * *

.

 **Bub Town—9:46 a.m.**

.

"Here." I hold out the bottle, glaring at him as he makes sure to wait a solid thirty seconds before taking it. Of course, everything on Dyson time. "Babe." She takes hers gently, shaking her head to herself.

"I'm sorry, why are we here?"

"One, its better the people still see me out and here is closer to everything than my house." Sitting as I take a much needed drink. "Two, the less time you spend at our house the better."

"We're still playing this game."

"This is not a game," And another drink. "This is fact, I don't want you in our house. The less time you're there the better. And before you start on the whole 'save the world' spiel you stole from last weeks' B movie, we aren't leaving with you. Even if we wanted to, which we don't, we can't leave this place with people turning into whatever these things are."

"I'm sorry Bo but when did you start speaking for Lauren."

"Oh no." She chuckles awkwardly, taking a drink. "Don't drag me into this pissing match between the two of you."

"We've got company." He snaps, my eyes following his line of sigh to Theo who's leaning up against the bar watching us.

"Don't worry about him."

"He's watching us."

"He's mad at me, has nothing to do with you." Eyes moving back to Dyson. "The world, believe it or not doesn't revolve around you."

"And it doesn't around you either."

"And that is MY cue to leave." Lauren lets out another awkward laugh, standing up. "I'm going to go have a FRIENDLY drink with Theo, maybe by the time I'm done you two will have remembered how to play together."

"He's mad at us."

"No Bo, he's mad at you. I am the woman who fixed his shoulder and gave him an extra cookie afterward. I am the helpless, mostly stay at home girlfriend, remember?"

"Lauren Lewis helpless?" He laughs, taking a drink as his eyes move over her a little more than I care for. "That's a new one."

"Regular life remember. I got to be a girlfriend and a doctor. Echo terrorist, Fae terrorist and badass doctor weren't exactly positions available here." She takes a drink and smiles at me, a twinge of pain lingering in my chest. I know that smile, it's one I haven't seen since we left. It's beautiful, even her forced smiles are beautiful, but there's just a natural weight to it. I don't even think she knows it's there. "Babe, play nice." Leaning down she steals a kiss before walking over toward Theo who greets her with a smiling hug.

"So I can't compliment here, but he can hug her?"

"Cut the shit Dyson." Snapping, attention leaving her. "Look, I don't know how to make this more clear to you. We aren't going back with you. No matter what you say. No matter what you do. You will not, under any circumstances get us to come back."

"Will you honestly let people die because you're angry with me? Is that what you've become while out here playing human?"

"What about these people Dyson? Should I just leave them here to deal with it all?"

"Something tells me that if you leave this stops. Didn't you hear the guy in the street?"

"The guy in the street was Levy. And come to think of it, nothing happened until you came here. Maybe this isn't about me at all. Maybe it's about you."

"And maybe you're stretching." He leans forward, eyes narrowed. "I get it Bo, the desire to run. The desire to be free from everything. To get to be here with Lauren and-."

"If you say 'play house' I will chi-suck you to death right here and I won't even feel bad."

"We were always stronger together."

"You know, I thought so too once upon a time."

"This is bigger than us."

"No, no it's not." My eyes wander back to Lauren, finding her and Theo dancing to the song playing. She must be a little tipsy because she's actually dancing, not that awkward, half dancing she does when she's forced to. "This is about trust. This is about trusting that you know what you're talking about. This is about trusting that you can handle this. This is about knowing that you can follow me. This is about knowing you have my back. I can't trust you, so I can't know that. Any of it."

"You can Bo."

"You can say it as many times as you want, anyway you want, but it won't make it true."

"One mistake wipes away everything else?"

"One?" I take another drink, finishing it off. "With my mother YOU made the decision to give up your love for me and then YOU ran off to leave me wondering what happened. YOU got your love back and decided YOU would tell me when YOU wanted. YOU had a whole secret allegiance to Trick and didn't tell me. YOU tried to nudge Lauren to run when Lachlan died. YOU went behind my…our backs and tried to fix something that wasn't broken. Are YOU seeing where I'm going here?"

"Lauren has-."

"Lauren has lied to me, but it was always about protecting me. You do these things for you, so you can be the hero. Lauren doesn't want to be a hero, not even mine. She just wants to be my partner. And that's why it's always been her."

"Did you enjoy that? Taking your digs at me?"

"If all you've taken from that is digs at your ego then you haven't learned a damn thing since what happened."

"What do you want me to say Bo? Do you want me to beg for your help? For your forgiveness? For Lauren's? Because I have."

"I want you to see why this can never work."

"Families overcome anything."

"What are we Dyson?" I lean in to meet him, face inches from his. "Are we family?"

"You know we are."

"Then what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for the longest I made it clear my love for you changed. I guess in a way, I could have said you became like a brother. But, can't really think of you that way when you're still wanting me."

"Wanting you?" He laughs, taking another drink.

"I stopped seeing it in you because I didn't want to. I saw the disappointment in you when you found out Lauren figured out how to delay her aging. That the possibility of her dying wouldn't be for a very, very long time was real. I saw the change and then-well, you remember what you decided next."

"Of course I was jealous Bo. Of course I was hurt and angry. Of course. The last bit of hope for a chance for us was that one day, when her time came to pass we would have the opportunity. It wasn't even a conscious thought anymore Bo, but in that moment it was the end, the last nail in our coffin. It was an end and in that moment, no I wasn't happy. But I got over it and that didn't mean I would ever hurt her. Or that it swayed my judgement in my decision."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You're grasping at straws, desperate to find a reason to hate me."

"I don't need to grasp for that Dyson."

He goes to say something, maybe another defense for himself or maybe an insult. I guess it doesn't really matter what he was going to say. All that matters is the thunder like crash that's dulled only with screams. The area of the front door obliterated, the tail end of a pick sticking out. But that isn't what the screams are for. They're for the six snarling infected men pushing themselves off of the floor and truck bed.

"Tell me this isn't about you again." He growls, standing as he kicks the seat back.

Theo grabs one that ran straight for Lauren. Just like the badass my girlfriend is, she grabs something from the bartop, ramming it right into the back of its head. Another makes it past them, running for me and I push him aside, let Dyson handle him.

"You want me?" I raise my voice, standing there much to Lauren's displeasure. But it works, the last four stop and stare at me, almost as if dogs waiting for a command. "Come on boys." I wave them on.

"Bo, what the hell are you doing?" I hear Theo, from the corner of my eye I can see him pushing Lauren behind himself.

"Dyson, the two to her left. Theo, the two to her right. Head shot only." Lauren orders, guess our mind meld is working again. "Ready."

I run straight for them earning the same response, only when I hear Lauren yell "Now!" I drop to my knees. Four overlapping shots and its all over. A loud thud and scattered screams from those who haven't trampled their way out of the back door yet.

"Just like riding a bike." I glance over my shoulder, flashing her a smile.

"Is it wrong that I'm finding you highly sexy right now?" She laughs as I take her hand, standing.

"It's moments like this that remind me why you-."

"Aligned myself with the Dark?"

"Smart ass." I laugh, stealing a quick kiss.

"I don't mean to interrupt the love-fest, but what the shit was that?"

"They do that." Dyson says, coming up behind us. "I can't count the amount of inappropriate times they've kissed."

"Careful babe." I warn, ignoring the boys as I watch her climb up onto the truck bed. "Seriously Lauren, what are you doing?"

"Just give me a moment. Scientific curiosity."

"Insatiably curious, I remember." Chuckle making its way out, hands on my hips as looks into the back window.

"Are they actually flirting right now?"

"They do that at inappropriate times too."

"Bo-."

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" Words leaving my mouth as I walk up to the truck, but she's already turning back around to face us. "Did you get hurt?"

"You are unusually cautious lately." She gives me this look, taking my hand for leverage as she hops down.

"We can discuss this later."

"What is happening right now?" Theo pulls our attention momentarily, staring at us like a deer in headlights. "I'm feelin' like my Uncle Russell who never knew whether to check his ass or scratch his watch."

"I was confirming a suspicion, the truck was driven by someone."

"Obviously. I mean I wasn't aware these things could drive, but I suppose anything is possible. Forty-eight hours ago this was a regular town and now we have crazies swinging off the rafters."

"No, Bo. Someone drove this truck into the bar deliberately, then got out and ran."

"Ran?" Dyson asks, now nearly climbing on top of me. Personal space buddy.

"Well he or she could have sprinted or skipped or walked or hopped or gallivanted or-."

"Yeah, okay I get it."

"The door is left open, the gear is shifted into park. Someone did this."

"Well, virus it isn't then." I sigh, looking around the emptied bar. "I was hoping for a good virus. Something you could fix right up in a lab like rabies on steroids or Ebola or the bubonic plague. Something simple."

"It could still be a virus, just weaponized."

"Still not coming back Bo? Still think this is all some elaborate plan to get you back?"

"I can hear you gloating right now." I snort, eyes meeting Lauren's. That strange and endearing twinkle of excitement in her eyes. "I can hear him gloating."

"I'm sorry, get who back now?" She looks between us. "When did this become part of the argument?"

"So really, everyone is just going to keep on ignore me then?"

"He talks too much." Dyson mumbles.

"Bo-."

"Yeah I know Lauren, I know."

So much for sitting this one out.


	4. 4 Days Before

**CHAPTER THREE: 4 DAYS BEFORE**

 _ **Bo's Voiceover:** "Fear is not real. It is a product_

 _of thoughts you create". Or so someone once said._

 _._

"Look Theo, I didn't imagine this would be how things would end." I snort a chuckle, looking around the otherwise empty office. "In fact I hadn't really imagined an end. But here we are."

"Here we are." He nods, leaning against the wall as far as possible from me.

"When I got here it was wasn't supposed to become a home and when you got here, I never expected to care about you the way I do. Me and Lauren, you've become family to us."

"Is this goodbye for a few days to sort things or is this goodbye forever Bo?"

"Don't make me lie to you anymore than I have." I take a breath, looking down to his boots. It's odd, I'm going to miss those ugly ass boots. "Please Theo."

"You know Hunter is going to take your spot, once everyone realizes you aren't coming back."

"No, no. I made it sure its clear you're in charge while I'm gone. Once they realize that-."

"That you've abandoned us?"

"That they need a new sheriff, by then it will have been long enough for you to show them that you're the best choice. I wouldn't leave if I didn't believe you couldn't do this."

"I thought you weren't going to lie to me anymore?"

"That isn't a lie."

"Whatever you say sheriff." He laughs, this disgusted look on his face as he looks out the window at Lauren and Dyson. "For what it's worth, I don't trust him."

"Neither do I."

"Then why you running after him like dog after a bone?"

"Because some things are bigger than trust. Some things are bigger than any one person."

"What happens now?"

"As soon as I leave, this trouble should too. Lauren left you an official statement, some answers to questions she thought people might ask. Levy, the others needed money and got roped into a scheme. Drug scheme, some new thing. It had side effects. Something like that." I look toward his desk, eyes immediately finding the thin folder Lauren left for him. "She made it sound good, convincing. The fact that the people here are hostile towards outsiders should make it easier to sell."

"You know, I've only ever wanted to help people. Really help people. This small town, it's not really the opportunity to help is it?"

"Theo, I've been in the position to help people like this and like, more than this. Let me tell you, this is the far better deal."

"I could come with, help you in whatever this is."

"You could, but then I'd be responsible for you. For what happens. I can't be responsible like that for you, for anyone else. Believe me, I have more than enough responsibility weighing on me. Me leaving, leaving you behind, it's me showing you how much I care. And I really hope that one day you'll be able to get that."

I take the four steps forward, meeting his glare. This is supposed to be the part where we hug, a final goodbye. But he keeps his back pressed against the wall, this slight head shake. I guess I should be used to hostile goodbyes by now. So instead of a hug, I just give him a forced smile and a nod. I really hope he understands this one day.

"About time." Dyson mumbles, getting into the driver's seat. Should have taken our own car.

"You okay?" Lauren asks softly, cupping my cheek for just a second.

"Yeah, goodbyes just never seem to get any easier."

"No," She pulls her door open. "They never do."

* * *

.

 ** _200 Miles from The Dal_**

.

"Who picked there?" Dyson asks, his third attempt at starting a conversation.

"We both decided." Lauren bites.

"Glad to see you two worked out that communication issue."

"Well as much as I love White Lake Falls, we had exactly five things to do to keep us busy. Festivals. Gossip. Communicate. Binge watch. And um," She giggles softly. "Anyway, let's just say thank God for Netflix."

"I still haven't gotten it."

"Really?"

"No."

"You should have, more for shows than anything. But we had a lot of time once we finished all of my Star Trek."

"I've seen that."

"Have you?"

"Yes, years ago. A bit. I didn't mind the captain."

"Captain Kirk?"

"Yeah."

"I liked Spock."

And I thought the silence was awkward.

* * *

.

 ** _179 Miles from the Dal_**

.

"Gossip huh? Hard to imagine you or Bo gossiping."

"Bo was actually surprisingly good at it. I assume since she grew up in a similar place that it was easy to slip back into old habits."

"Thanks for that babe."

"Bo gossiping." He laughs. "Something new every day."

* * *

.

 ** _163 Miles from the Dal_**

.

"Ah, I have a good question."

I seriously doubt it Dyson, but keep trying.

"How come the two of you haven't settled down yet?"

"I don't know how much more settled you'd like us to be. We live together. We don't see other people. We share a Netflix password. It's serious." She laughs softly, shifting as he knees hit my seat.

"You want me to pull my seat up babe?"

"No," Her hand rests on my shoulder, giving a little squeeze. "It's fine."

"Well I just figured that with the two of you, by now there would be a ring involved. I didn't think I'd be invited considering, but-."

"Okay, how about some music." I lean forward, hitting the radio several times until something comes on.

"Okay?" He glances over at me.

Mind your business wolf, keep driving.

* * *

.

 **131 Miles from the Dal**

.

"Can I talk again?" He asks, looking over at me.

"What?"

"I don't know, you seem to have a problem when I speak."

"Hey, did you two know that everyone has a unique tongue print?"

"You can speak, in fact you haven't stopped speaking since you popped back up in our lives. Who am I to stop the mighty Dyson from doing as he wants?"

"As opposed to the mighty Bo?"

"It's just as unique as a fingerprint, really. I mean we won't be using it to identify anyone, but it's an interesting fact."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Bo."

"Another fun fact about tongues, I used to have a tongue ring." Lauren's words register, causing me to look back at her. "Something you didn't know."

"That's uh, that's an interesting image." I chuckle to myself, relaxing in my seat. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

.

 **118 Miles from the Dal**

.

"A fun fact about awkward silences is that after four seconds of one in the middle of a conversation creates a feeling of rejection."

"Your girlfriend has quite a bit of experience in rejection." He snorts. "Or would I say in rejecting people. Which would be the proper way to say that Lauren?"

* * *

.

 **98 Miles from the Dal**

.

"Can you just shut up? Please? Can you do that? You've already gotten us held captive, you don't need to torture us too." I snap, hitting the radio again, though he hits it right after me, shutting it back off.

"My car. No radio."

"My car, no radio? What are you five?"

"If I were you I wouldn't bring up maturity." He growls. He actually growls.

"You know what? Stop the car and let us out. We're going back."

"Stop being a child."

"A child? Really?"

"How does Lauren suffers through you?"

"Big words coming from the guy who tried to get her out of the picture more times than I can count so you could have the chance to suffer through me."

"Female kangaroos have three vaginas."

"What?" Both me and him ask in union, glancing into the backseat. She smiles, giving me the tiniest of shrugs. God do I love her and all of her adorable little quirks.

* * *

.

 **79 Miles from the Dal**

.

"Do you think anyone else will be coming back?" She whispers, her arms resting over my chest. My hand running across her forearm idly.

"Maybe."

"It would be good to see them again."

"It would, but I doubt they will."

"Why?"

"Because there is no-."

* * *

.

 **78.7 Miles from the Dal**

.

One-one thousand. Two-one thousand. Three-one thousand. Four-one thousand.

Breathe Bo, you're okay. Breathe and everything will be fine. Breathe dammit!

Oh God!

Everything hurts—everything I can feel that is. Everything from my right knee down seems to be gone, but I know it's not. My left foot wiggling against my right—at least I know it's there. My neck is throbbing—no it's my head that's throbbing and my neck that's bleeding. I think. Blinking back a mixture of blood and tears I look to my left—the driver's seat empty and torn to shreds. I can't see into the backseat. Glass shards are everywhere. In the seat—in my seat—in my skin. There's so much blood. Why is there so much blood? Why am I upside down?

Oh God!

"Lauren." My voice breaks so much I can barely hear myself. "Lauren!" I call out again. I know I'm yelling now, but-I can barely hear myself. I choke on a mouthful of blood hushing my next attempt to call for her. The muscles in my neck giving out as my head falls back. A cold wave of numbness spreading through my body. "Lauren." Her name a gargled whisper, blood slipping from my mouth into my nose. I ready to turn my head, try to breathe, but I see something off in the street. It's big and—motionless. "Lauren."

"Bo! Bo! I need help!" It's Dyson's growling yell, eyes adjusting. Lauren isn't the only motionless thing in the street. Two other bodies. "Bo!"

Fumbling hands finding the clip, a thud following the click. Jesus! Instinct over confusion. Determination over pain. I crawl out from the shattered windshield. Dyson's on the ground, struggling with one of those things. Fighting to gain concentration I push myself up, eyes on Lauren. Her chest is rising and falling, I can see from here. She's okay. Alright, let's save Dyson's ass. Staggering over to him, the thing atop of him doesn't even hear me. Apparently brains isn't one of their strong suits. Sort of falling onto the pair, arms around it's neck. It takes a few seconds before I hear it's neck snap.

"Are you alright?" He asks breathless as I push myself back up. "Bo."

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"Bo?"

"I said, in a minute." I drop to my knees beside Lauren. "Lauren? Lauren baby, wake up." Hand on her cheek, gently shaking her. "Come on baby. Lauren, please wake up."

"Ow—ow."

"W-what?"

"Oww." She smiles weakly, eyes fluttering open. "Oww."

"Thank you. Thank you." I whisper to myself, pulling her up into my arms. "Thank you."

* * *

.

 **78 Miles from the Dal**

.

"I hate you. I really do." I glare at him, still helping Lauren clean the blood off of her arm. "I can't stand him right now."

"It's not his fault."

"That's like your favorite line this week." I kneel down, dipping the piece of ripped up shirt back into the stream.

"I killed two of them without your help. I stopped them from taking Lauren."

"Do you want a medal?" Scoffing as I stand back up. "You're supposed to be a good guy. Good guys don't need medals every time they help save the day."

"Help? I saved it."

"Last I saw you were about to be food to a particularly ugly infected thing."

"How about we just keep walking until we get signal?" Lauren suggests, looking between the two of us. The scrape on the side of her forearm by far the worst. She'll bruise here and there but she was lucky. I was lucky. "Are you okay?" She asks, cupping my cheek and forcing me to look at her. "We need to get you fed and soon."

"Don't look at me." He snorts.

"I wouldn't feed off of you if you were the last snack in town."

"And we're back to this." She sighs, throwing her arms up as she starts back toward the road.

* * *

.

 **73 Miles from the Dal**

.

"This is the road trip from hell." I sigh, hands gripping the straps of my backpack. "Lauren, let me carry yours for a while again."

"Bo, I took far less damage than you."

"But still."

"But still nothing." She looks over at me, holding her hand out. Sighing in defeat, I take her offered hand. "We should reach somewhere soon. It'll be fine. Maybe get you something to eat."

"How does that work?" Dyson asks, looking back at us.

"How does what work?"

"How does you feeding work now that you two are fully committed."

"She's mastered feeding without touching along with self-control. Her physical activity, non-sexually speaking has decreased so her need has decreased. And she's also mastered her ability to calm into a weak compulsion. A little here and there from a few strong people and she's set."

"I don't think that's going to work now."

"Let me guess, I should feed off of you?" I snort, rolling my eyes.

"Lauren would you please tell her that I have no interest in her anymore."

"Lauren would you please tell him that I don't trust him or anything he says."

"Lauren would you please tell her that she's being a child."

"Lauren would you please-."

"I like Taylor Swift, it's my guilty pleasure."

"I knew it!" I laugh out, pulling her closer. "I knew that it wasn't a mistake her youtube channel came up on our account."

"Yes, yes. Gloat all you'd like." Shaking her head, she lets go of my hand before draping her arm around my shoulders. "I just want to let you know I'm running out of these surprising facts to defuse this situation, so if you could try a little harder to get along that would be great."

"Tell him to-."

"Bo, please." Her eyes meet mine, she's serious. She's exhausted and probably sore.

"Won't hear another peep, I promise." Soft smile on my lips, ignoring my own pain as I lean in a steal a kiss.

Best behavior Bo, best behavior.

At least for now.

* * *

.

 **Harrison Inn-70 Miles from the Dal**

.

"Here." He throws the key to me, an unnecessarily hard throw. Guess he can't let it go. Ass. "We're right next to each other."

"Couldn't get adjoining rooms?"

"Bo, I've just walked eight miles. I'm sore, I'm tired, I've lost my car and I'm irritated. How about you cut me a little slack?"

"How about we all just take a timeout. A nice shower. A little nap. Then we can figure out what to do next?"

Lauren as always, the voice of reason.

She takes my hand, pulling me across the parking lot. Honestly, at this moment I'm just more scared than anything. Scared for her. Scared that we aren't prepared for these things. Scared that no one else will be coming. Scared that they will. Scared that I'm not ready for this. Scared that she isn't as okay as she's saying she is. Scared that I'm not as okay as I say I am. Scared that I'm going to actually need to feed this time around.

I'm just scared and I don't know how to be scared anymore.

* * *

.

 **Room 17-8:58 p.m.**

.

"Are you still awake?" I whisper, glancing over at her. Her eyes closed, but she's breathing too heavy to be asleep.

"No."

"Good. Me either."

"Go to sleep Bo, we need the rest."

"I can't sleep." Sighing, hands going underneath my head as I stare up at the ceiling. This place needs a paint job, like yesterday.

"Bo you can't protect me or anyone else if you aren't rested on top of not being fed."

"I know, I know. I just, keep thinking about-."

"If the answer isn't me," She opens on eye, tilting her head just enough toward me. "I would tread very carefully."

"Of course I'm thinking about you."

"And?"

"And about why we're going back."

"Bo, not again."

"No, I mean think about it. Why does Dyson need our help?" I roll onto my side to face her, she shaking her head despite keeping her eyes closed. "I get we're going back because it's our duty. Blah, blah. But why couldn't he handle this?"

"For starters it doesn't seem as if it's an easy fix."

"And?" Hand lazily going to her stomach, gently rubbing over the material of her shirt. "You're telling me with all the Fae there he couldn't gather enough help?"

"Maybe not." Her hand resting over mine. "We weren't the only enemies he made with his choices."

"Ah-ha! So you admit we're enemies."

"Just a choice of wording."

"Appropriate choice."

"Bo, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." She turns her face toward me, smiling softly.

"Just tell me in all seriousness what is scaring you so much about this?"

"Nothing," I shrug into the pillow. "I've told you already."

"We can't work through it if you won't talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." I fib, sighing softly to myself as she moves her hand. "Lauren, come on."

"You can be so stubborn."

"Where are you going?" Head poking up, watching her roll from her side off the bed. Her phone in hand as she walks to the corner of the bed, this look on her face that says she wants nothing to do with me at the moment.

"Just." Free hand running through her hair, pushing it from her face. Eyes shifting from me to the dimly lit screen of her phone.

"Lauren, come on. Come back to bed. I promise I'll keep thoughts to myself."

She looks up with that 'Are you serious' look. Smirk pulling at the corner of my lips as I push myself up, leaning back on my arms. She's shaking her head, maybe at me or at whatever it is she's doing. First instinct is to make a smartass comment about texting her other girlfriend with me right here, but my second instinct tells me that wouldn't be the brightest idea. So instead, I just sit here, watching her.

"Dance with me."

"Um, is that a euphemism for something?"

"No," She laughs softly, playfully rolling her eyes at me. "Dance with me." Repeating herself, she sets her phone on the dresser face up.

"You're serious?" I find myself sitting up fully.

"I am, now get up and dance with me."

"O-okay."

It takes an effort to not laugh as I push myself off of the bed. Only would she come up with something so spontaneous. She was hardly ever actually, but in the moments she was, they were something. Yawning I stand at the end of the bed, smirk in place as I just kind of stare at her. She's got that 'I'm going to kick you' look, but instead of actually following through she brushes her finger over the screen of her phone. The beat starts soft and interesting to say the least, all I can think about is how good the speaker on her phone is. Like it's ridiculously good, that's not even full volume and it fills the room. It's crisp and clear. I think I need to switch phones.

Then, all I can think of is her.

"I want every single piece of you. I want your heaven and your oceans too. Treat me soft but touch me cruel." She signs ever so softly along with the song, stepping into me. Her hands guiding mine to the small of her back. Her arms draping over my shoulders. "I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby. Bring the floor up to my knees. Let me fall into your gravity." Her voice is so soft, if she wasn't this close I'd miss it. Her cheek ghosting over mine, lips so close I swear I can feel them on my ear. Warm breath covering my skin in goosebumps. "Then kiss me back to life to see. Your body standing over me." Her lips graze along my skin as she pulls back, eyes meeting mine.

I'm lost in their inconceivable depth.

What is it about a woman that is so undeniably sexy?

Is it physical?

The natural lure that lays deep within the eyes. Invitingly soft lips that demand attention. Gentle touches with seemingly always the right amount of pressure. Silky skin that begs to be endlessly caressed. Commanding curves. Oh God the curves. Curves of the breasts, hips, ass and thighs. Mm, thighs, the gatekeepers of the sweetest temptation of a woman. Physically speaking women are a work of art to never be denied.

Is it intellectual?

The way women just seem to always be smarter in everything. The way they adapt to any challenge thrown their way. Their adept skill to work through any problem. Their way of figuring you out before you've even figured yourself out.

Is it emotional?

Men may have cornered the market on physical strength, in most cases, but women are far stronger where it really matters. Breaking a man may be hard, but a broken woman will always heal stronger than before. The amount of burdens a woman can carry is astonishing. The capability of loyalty a woman possesses is unmatched. The capacity a woman can love you surpasses logic and reason, no creature loves more fiercely than a woman.

Is it personality?

Every single woman is unique, like a snowflake or a fingerprint. No two alike. Even those following the crowd, if you take the time to see beneath the surface, you'd be amazed at the depth beneath the surface.

.

 _ **((((I miss you when the lights go out-It illuminates all of my doubts-Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go-Baby, give me light))))**_

.

Maybe it's a combination of them all. Maybe it's none of them. Maybe there is no simple answer. Maybe attraction is just attraction and there is no way to explain it. Well that is unless you ask an absolute genius with an adorable predisposition for Geek-Speak. Then depending on which mood you find her in, she'll give one of two answers. She'll either say, "Attraction like love can simply be explained by the release of a mixture of chemicals known as dopamine, norepinephrine and serotonin" or "Well my love, the body desires what the body desires and the heart desires what the heart desires. And luckily in our case, both desires are exceptionally insatiable".

.

 _ **((((I miss you when the lights go out-It illuminates all of my doubts-Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go-Baby, give me light))))**_

.

Personally I don't know enough about science to agree or disagree with the first answer, but I'll take her word for it. The second answer on the other hand, I can certainly attest to. But, I don't know. Ever since meeting her I find myself compelled to find an answer that always seems just out of my grasp. There's something about just saying "it's love" or "you can't explain matters of the heart" that just don't cut it. They're too simplistic. And there's an irony about that in and of itself. Every single day since I've been sixteen I've begged, prayed, wished, hoped and cried for simplicity. In any respect because since that moment with Kyle, I can't remember the last time something was truly simple. And as big of a personality flaw as it might be, I'll be the first to admit I jump at any chance for a simple choice.

But, not with her though.

"I love the way your body moves. Towards me from across the room, brushing past my every groove." She begins to sing along again, eyes moving over my face with such an intensity I have to remind myself to breath. "No one has me like you do, baby. Bring your heart I'll bring my soul. But be delicate with my ego." Palms resting on the curve of my neck, fingers wrapped around the back of my neck. "I want to step into your great unknown, with you and me setting the tone."

Her body resting against mine and I have to remind myself I've felt her a million times before. I know this, I keep each times as a vivid memory. But now, I have butterflies running amok in the pit of my stomach as my heart skips every other beat.

.

 _ **((((I miss you when the lights go out—It illuminates all of my doubts—Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go—Baby, give me light))))**_

.

Physically she's a masterpiece. The greatest symphony written into existence. The most stunning painting ever put to canvas. The most elegant performance ever danced. From the very first moment I ever laid eyes on her, she was everything I never knew I wanted. Up until that moment lovers for me were an albatross. An addiction unable to be quit that made me fear myself nearly as much as I hated whatever I was. Whoever my unlucky victim was could be attractive or not, it didn't exactly matter. Most of my musings about attractive men and women were passing thoughts, ones I'd often feel guilty for knowing I could never have something….normal. When I had saw Dyson that day of course I thought he was handsome, sexy in that broody deranged way. He was built and aesthetically pleasing, using Lauren's word. But when I saw her, even in that very unpleasant moment, I memorized every detail of her face. I couldn't help but feel myself come alive in ways I had forgotten. In ways I didn't know existed. Desire becoming something more than a word.

Intellectually, I've never met someone I felt stupider when compared to. Her mind just works unlike anything I've seen and not to brag, but I've been around. The way she can solve any problem and overcome any obstacle. She's suffered so much and you would never be able to tell. The mental strength she's had to have through her life is astonishing really. And then, the way she figured me out effortlessly. It was infuriating and calming all at the same time with the way she always seemed to know what I was going to say or do before I even did.

Emotionally, I don't think I know anyone that can compare. Except maybe Kenz. The stories I've lived through with her, the ones she's told me and the past I know she hasn't even began to share would have broken anyone else. But her? She stands tall with her head high. She breaks with such a strength and elegance that you could miss it unless you knew what to look for. Every single time she emerges stronger than the last, and that alone is enough to make me love her. True, it's been her who's broken my heart, but I know I've broken her too. I didn't quite notice at the time, but looking back, I know I have. And yet she stood by my side through everything. That strength, that loyalty is incomparable.

Personality, well let's just say there is absolutely no one like her in this world. Or any other for that matter. To describe her would be like trying to describe the indescribable. Something like trying to put faith or love to words. Nothing quite seems to adequately describe it. Nothing quite seems to do it justice. I could try to describe her in one word, in one paragraph, in one book even and it still wouldn't completely do her justice.

.

 _ **((((I miss you when the lights go out—It illuminates all of my doubts—Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go—Baby, give me light))))**_

.

Memorizing lips bush against mine, teasing in the sweetest way possible. If ever there was something that would drive me insane, it would be her. Hands cascading down my body, her eyes following them as if to make sure they won't get lost. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning as her fingers wrap underneath my waistband. A rough jerk toward her and I'm sure we'll fall. Her tongue brushing over my lips, begging for permission it doesn't need.

"We play so dirty in the dark, cause we are living worlds apart." Smile on her lips as she begins to sing again. I can feel it before I see it. "It only makes it harder, baby. It only makes it harder, baby." The gentlest of laughs accompanying her words now. Hands gripping my hips just hard enough to surprise me. "Harder, baby harder," A push and I'm on my back. Hands underneath my calves, pulling me toward her. Heels digging into the edge of the mattress. "Baby harder, baby harder, baby." She's smirking down at me now, hands running down my thighs from my knees and back up.

I can't tell if it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen or the most adorable. Maybe both.

.

 ** _((((I miss you when the lights go out—It illuminates all of my doubts—Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go—Baby, give me light))))_**

.

Her hands run down my thighs again, only this instead of running back up to my knees they run along my waist. Fingertips pushing my shirt up just over my bellybutton. The tiniest of nails dragged down my skin. Skillful fingers slipping the button open, her thumb pushing the zipper down.

"Just because we're going back to our old lives, doesn't mean we're going back to the old us."

"Oh good because the new us has a LOT more sex."

"Bo," Her eyes meet mine and even in the darkness of the room, I can see the weight in them. "I'm serious."

"Lauren." Her name a moan as her thumbs brush me over the material.

.

 _ **((((I miss you when the lights go out—It illuminates all of my doubts—Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go—Baby, give me light))))**_

.

"We are never going back to that place."

"And what place is that?" My own hands lightly wrapping around her wrists.

"You know what place."

"I want you to say it."

.

 _ **((((Ooh (I miss you)- Ooh (I miss you)- Ooh (I miss you)- Ooh (I miss you)- Ooh (I miss you)Ooh. ))))**_

 _._

The song comes to an end and suddenly everything is real. Silence swallowing us whole. Eyes locked as if we looked away we'd lose each other.

"We are not going back to that place of uncertainty. We are so far past that Bo." She smiles, turning her hands palms up, my own effortlessly slipping down into them.

"Do you promise?"

"Do you feel like we would slip into that place again?"

"No, but then again I never doubted us." I squeeze her hands, keeping her from pulling away. "I've never doubted us Lauren and since we left I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you haven't."

"I have never," She swallows hard, leaning forward until her hands are on my shoulders. Following her lead I sit up. "Never doubted us." Soft smile as she pulls my shirt off, hands cupping my cheeks. "I only ever doubted myself and what I had to offer you."

"Ah, so what happened was you finally stopped being crazy?" Smile covering my face, hands running up the back of her thighs.

"Pretty much, yes." She nods with that adorable face she makes when she gloats while pretending to be modest.

"I love you." Hands giving her ass a playful squeeze before running over the small of her back. "I love you more than anything else." A gentle kiss placed to her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." I nod, kissing her stomach again before standing up, keeping her pressed tightly to myself. "So much."

"Then show me."

Lips brushing over hers, turn us around in clumsy steps. Hands running over her body, needing to feel every inch of her. I've felt it a million and one times, but God does it feel new every time. Knees pressed into the edge of the mattress as I push her down onto her back. Her hands running over my stomach, over my breasts, over my hips all before moving into my hair, guiding my head down to her. She moans as I kiss along her collarbone, biting softly.

I've never needed to be with someone the way I need to breathe until her. It's never just about sex. It's never just about love. It's never just about need or desire. It's never simple with her and I never want it to be. I love the mess she makes me. I love the state of perfectly calm chaos she causes me to live in with her. In her I find myself, my salvation, my hope, my heart. In her, I find everything.

One of biggest difference I came to realize between her and Dyson is that he needed to be that for me. He needed to be the reason I woke in the morning and the reason I fought. He needed to be the reason my heart beats and the hope that got me through the day. He needed to be my everything, because that is who he is. Lauren on the other hand, she never needed it, she wanted it. She wanted to be my everything. She wanted to be what got me through the day. She wanted to be who I needed. She wanted to be these things because she chose to, not because it was who she was. It was about me and us. Dyson was always more of a, him and us.

The actual biggest difference between them is that he wanted me to be strong, to lead because of him. Lauren reminds me that I am strong, that I can lead because it is who I am. Truthfully I question whether I could do what I've done without her, but that isn't the point.

"What is that?" The words leave my mouth, startling myself. She moans through a laugh. I glance down, my hand having made its way between her thighs.

"If you're needing to ask that, then I need to be a little concerned."

"No." I give her a playful pinch, smirking as I look up toward the window. "Wait." Whisper wavering in determination as she arches her hips up toward me. "Lauren, I'm serious."

"It was a car." Leaning up she steals a kiss before her lips feverishly trail down my cheek. "This is a motel."

"Don't remind me."

"Come on, it kind of reminds me our first night back together."

"That was fun." I laugh, memories of that night flooding back to me. The way she rocks her hips against my hand sandwiched between us helping them along. Free hand pushing her shirt up, we really need to get rid of this.

"We spent two days there. Just you and me and horrible room service."

"We really should revisit."

"How about we just," She trails off as I slide down her body leaving a path of wet kisses in my wake. "Bo."

"Mm-hm." Smiling coating my lips as I bite the inside of her thigh.

"No Bo, stop."

"What?" I look up, listening. "I don't hear anything."

"Just wait."

"Is this one of those times when you're trying to trick me? Because I have to say I'm about at a fifteen right now, so I wouldn't recommend it."

"Fifteen?" Her eyebrow raises, smirk on her lips as she props herself up on her elbows. "So soon? I told you it's been too long since you last fed."

"There's a very, very pervy joke just waiting to be made here." I look down, hands on her thighs.

"I really thought I heard something."

"Did you want me to look?"

"No, it's probably just a dog."

"So, Dyson?" I can't help laughing.

"You know he hates when you call him that."

"Thus why it's so funny." Feeling her relax my hands run up to her hips, pulling her to the very edge of the mattress. "Relax babe, we'll get him a nice, new leash tomorrow and he'll forget all about it. Maybe a chew toy too."

"If I didn't want you so badly right now." Her words seem to trail, hands moving into my hair. She may make jokes about my fifteen, but she forgets I can see her aura. My very insatiable doctor is a solid thirteen and rising.

"You'd what?" Question mumbled against her thigh. These damn jeans need to go. NOW.

"I'd do something."

"How descriptive." Laugh quickly dying against her thigh as a loud bang comes from outside. "Either that's a really big dog or that's something about to interrupt our very fun night."

"I'm thinking it's the latter."

"Yeah." Nodding, I bite her thigh before reluctantly pulling away. "I don't suppose we have time to," She scowls, trying not to laugh. "Wishful thinking."

Standing up she quickly hands me my shirt. The bang becoming louder. What is that? Loose screen door flapping in the wind? No, it was too loud. Car backing into another? No, too quiet and too frequent. Dyson? No, even as pissed as I am with him he's not that big of a perv. More possessed slash infected creature things? Most likely.

Sighing to myself, slipping back into my gym shoes by the door. They may not help accentuate my ass the way the boots did, but they seriously save me like fifteen minutes a day getting in and out of them. Fair trade. I chuckle to myself, letting go of the wall for balance. Lauren's smirking at me curiously.

"Did you want your gun?"

"No, I don't need to draw any attention to us."

"I think a dead us would draw a lot more attention than you having a gun."

"A dead us?" My hand resting on the doorknob, her comment halting me. "Have you lost that much faith in my hand to hand?"

"Um," She stands, smirking.

There's another bang. This one is closer and far louder. It's something hitting the walls or doors. Something big and heavy. Yep. Ten to one it's our possessed buddies.

"We are done with this conversation, but stay here."

"What?"

"Lauren, just stay here."

She's not gonna stay, I just know it.

Shaking my head to myself I slip from inside, pulling the door shut behind me. Car. Car. Truck. Car. Truck. Car. Nope nothing weird. Main office off ahead, dim light flickering just as it had when we arrived. So, that's normal though annoying the shit outta me. To my left, four other undisturbed, red doors. Screens properly closed. To my right eight other undisturbed red doors that run into another eight that run up to the main office.

Hm.

Three steps forward to the edge of the sidewalk. Toes hanging over the curb, eyes running over the parking lot once more. A new truck and a new car. Hardly something to flip out over, after all as Lauren said, this is a motel. The single street light across the street flickering. Again, annoying but normal.

Maybe it really was a dog.

I look over my shoulder at Dyson's door. He has ears far better than mine and Lauren's, why isn't he out here? Maybe it really was nothing. Maybe it was him shifting. Maybe he was working out. Maybe he was pulling a creepy Norman Bates move and there's a whole in the wall. Farfetched, but hey, it would give me reason to kick his ass without pissing Lauren off.

Hm.

The wind blows steadily, it's cool but not cold. It feels nice actually. So why is the hair on the back of my neck standing at attention? The sound of something causes me to look back at Dyson's door. Or at least I would have had I not found myself falling to the ground liked a sacked quarterback. Head slamming against the pavement so hard I kind wish I had blacked out.

He's feral, I'll give him that. He's on my back, my arms folded over my head as he slams his arms down. Feet kicking at the ground. I need to turn and quick. If he gets a clear shot at my head though there's no guarantee I'm staying conscious. Screw it, Lauren always says I have a hard head. His forearms hit mine and I count. Each time leaves me one second before the next hit comes. Let's go Bo. The hit comes, my hands dropping to the ground, feet kicking simultaneously. It's a half pushup, it's pretty pitiful actually but it's enough that his next hit gets my shoulders before he falls off of me.

Quick Bo.

Kicking off the ground further into the parking lot, reaching out for a broken chunk of pavement. He's tackled me again, chunk flying out of my hand. Managing to turn this time gaining better leverage. Forearms pressing up into his chest, keeping him from completely dead weighting on me.

"Oh God." Words muttered to myself, turning my face away from him. Black, thick liquid dripping onto my face from his mouth and eyes as he snarls. Come on Bo, you got this.

Or you don't.

He flies off of me, eyes closing on reaction as blood splatters over my face. The weight completely gone, using the back of my hand to wipe my eyes as I bolt up. And there's Lauren whacking him in the head with a, with a lamp. That's creative.

"I think you got him babe." I laugh, pushing myself up.

"Better safe than sorry." She drops the lamp, following my line of sight. "It was this or a Bible. I improvised."

"Good improvising."

"Did you get any of that in your mouth? Eyes?" She makes her way to me, one hand on my shoulder, the other gently cupping my chin as she looks me over. "Ears? Nose?"

"Ears?"

"They're an orifice Bo."

"Well no, none of his yucky got in my ears. Or any other orifice."

"Couldn't pass that up, hm?" She smirks, giving my shoulder a playful nudge.

"Not at all. But in all seriousness, what is this?"

"I have no clue. But we need to get you cleaned off immediately. The less time this is on you the better."

"Sponge bath?"

"Bo, I'm serious. I don't know what this is or even how it's contracted. We'll need to throw your clothes out too."

"Okay, relax Doctor. I'm willing to follow all instructions."

"Bo."

"Wha-oh." My eyes following hers up to the roof. Another one of those things crouched, snarling down at us. I guess that explains where the other one came from. "I didn't know they could climb."

"Not a clue." She takes several slow steps back as I do the same. "I can get to the lamp."

"Leave it."

"What else are you going to kill it with?"

"I'll improvise."

"I don't like you improvising Bo. That usually means something dangerous."

I stop short, Lauren is far enough back now. Not once has he looked at her, only me which lets me know this little plan may actually work. Or I'm going to break something in the process. Should have grabbed Lauren's lamp on second thought.

This succubus may be a bit rusty, but I haven't forgotten everything. He crouches further, knees pressed tightly to his chest. Snarl growing. He's about to lunge. They're fast and powerful. I can't win a ground game and I can't risk Lauren's play again. Dear back, I apologize for this in advance. He lunges right on cue and I throw myself onto my back. Knees up to my chest, palms hitting the ground. His chest hit my feet and I use every bit of strength I have left to throw my hips up, pushing against the ground. He flies right over as hoped, but not as far. Dammit.

In one motion I roll onto my stomach before I'm back on my feet, staring him down. This one looks even worse than his buddy. Thick, black goop falling off of his face in chunks. His snarl sounds gargled. But in his defense, he's still strong as hell. Can't I ever just face a cuddle monster or a teddy bear?

"Bo." She whispers, I don't need to glance at her to know what she wants. I feel something cold, hard and thin in my hand. Clutching it tightly, I take a step forward. Tire iron? Crowbar?

What it is doesn't matter so much as it's effectiveness. And boy is it effective. He rushes me, within arm's reach I give my best Tiger Woods impression and it's disgusting but he collapses to ground. Tire iron dropping from my hand the second I realize there's still a part of him on it.

"T-that was traumatizing."

"Ya' think babe?" Snorted chuckle as I wipe my hands on my pants. "Science and all that is your area of expertise and all, but his head-."

"Shouldn't have done that?" She shakes her head, already kneeling down beside him. "No."

My heart skips as I hold a breath. Everything stops. I can't move. The blur from something rushing toward Lauren pulls my attention. The sound of his snarl cut off by the sound of a gunshot. The two of us jumping. I hadn't even heard him. I hadn't seen him. How did I miss him?

Looking from Lauren, heart starting again realizing he hadn't got close enough to her to touch her, out into the parking lot. Theo standing there in the darkness, gun still aimed at the body at our feet.

"I think," He starts, coming towards us as he holsters his gun. "I'm going to have to insist about those answers now."

"What's happened?" Dyson's growl overlaps his words. The three of us looking toward him as he comes walking up. Shirt in hand, jeans still undone.

"Well, that explains where he was." Lauren, mumbles as she stands. "Theo help me get these in the back of your truck now. We have to leave STAT."

"What happened?" Dyson asks again, stopping beside me.

"Just felt like going for a run?"

"I was feeling restless."

"Mm-hm."

"Bo." He grabs my wrist, pulling me to a stop. Theo already dropping the body, taking a step toward us.

"Just a coincidence right?" I snort, looking over my shoulder realizing people have begun to come out from their rooms. "Help them get the bodies into his truck. Please." Jerking my hand free.

Coincidence or convenience?


	5. 3 Days Before

**CHAPTER FOUR: 3 DAYS BEFORE**

 **Bo's Voiceover:** They say no matter how far you run,

home is where the heart remains. But what happens

when you're not sure what home is anymore?

.

Oh Bo, you let it get too far.

Battered reflection staring back at me, judging me. It's been so long since I looked like this. This rugged, rundown and beaten. Honestly, I would have had to take a second glance if I had been just passing by. Fading bruise on my temple, a scrape on my chin and dark circles under my eyes. At least the redness from scraping that nasty shit off is gone, looked like a tomato there for a while. A throbbing in the back of my head demanding that I not forget the knot forming up nicely. Then of course the soreness that spreads through my back. Luckily the skin on my palms healed enough to only remain pink.

This right here, just one reason not to go back. Hell, I'm not even back and I'm hiding in the bathroom snacking on some, homie as his loud, obnoxious friends repeatedly called him. These days were supposed to be over. I fed safely, securely, under Lauren's supervision and at my own leisure. I didn't feel like a whore or a junkie sneaking away, hiding. I didn't feel like a freak.

Now look at me.

"It's alright Bo," Leaning down, hands splashing water over my face. "You've got this."

Hands running through my hair several times until it looks like I've showered recently. I guess that's as good as I'm getting. Hitting the water off as I force on my game face. Strong, confident, in control and most importantly, not starving. Yeah, you got this.

Smile firmly on my lips as I pass the waitress heading back to our booth. Head nodding slightly to the song playing from the jukebox. A slight wave to the little girl sitting next to her father at the counter. Little late for her to be out, but hey who am I to judge. Sliding in next to Dyson, smile fading slightly feeling the tension already.

"You barely healed." Lauren says as softly as she can, reaching over the table. Her fingertips just barely grazing my cheek before she leans back, sighing.

"I'll be okay." Soft smile. "I promise."

"You need more, I'm serious."

"And I will, once we get back it will be a little easier. But for right now, I'm right as rain."

"Dude I SO made out with her!" My little snack brags as he staggers to his booth, the other six looking over toward us.

"I'm sorry, you did what with him?" Her eyebrow raises.

"I didn't touch the little twerp. My compulsion just didn't exactly work completely this time."

"Bo, you've mastered that on humans." She takes a breath, her concern pushing her to the edge of frustration. "If you can't sway that boy, you're worse than you're letting on."

"Very subtle." I chuckle, unable to keep from smirking at the extra emphasis she put on the word _boy_.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I get some answers here?" Theo glares, looking between the three of us. "I think I deserve them considering I saved your ass."

"I had it under control."

"Yeah, really looked like it sheriff."

"It's a little convenient you showed up just in time to save them isn't it?" Dyson scoffs from behind his coffee.

"No more than you taking a little late night run." I glare right back at him.

"Look, I can settle this right now. I sat there, reading those papers Lauren wrote and thinking about our conversation. No matter how much I tried to shake it, I couldn't get rid of this feeling about following you. I set up Hunter and went after you. About halfway I started feeling about as foolish as hog running toward a butcher. Right when I was fixin' to turn back I noticed all the glass on the ground. After some investigating I found his ugly ass car. So I started checking in at every stopping station. Got to the motel, talked to that guy in check in, was coming to knock on your door and saw that thing coming for Lauren."

"Really convenient story."

"You barkin' up the wrong tree boy."

"Whoa." Lauren waves her hands. "Timeout. All on the same team."

"If that's what Theo says happened, then I believe him."

"Just like that Bo?"

"The only difference between his convenient story and yours is that Theo has never betrayed me. Never gave me a reason to even doubt what he says. So, he's in."

"Babe." She says softly, giving me that ' _are you sure'_ look.

"Look, I didn't want him here or in on this, but he is. I'm not strong enough to sway him into forgetting this or to even go back. And thanks to this one's driving skills, we have no other way of transportation. I trust him and I know you do too Lauren, so we include him and let him make his own choice."

"This is ridiculous." Dyson mutters, slamming his mug down.

"Now, can someone please tell me why I got three zombies in the back of truck?"

"They're not zombies." Lauren rushes to answer.

"With all due respect, they don't look like any people I've ever seen. Hell, one is missing a face."

"My bad." I shrug, resting my head against my hand. Searing pain stirring behind my right eye.

"I'm feeling like I woke up in the middle of a Walking Dead episode and ya'll acting like this is just another Tuesday. I like to think I'm a pretty good fella under pressure, but this calmness ya'll have right now to this is freaking me out more than the zombies."

"They're not zombies."

"The only way to kill them is shoot them in the head. Those are zombies. And I repeat, I have three in my truck. Why does this not freak ya'll out?"

"They're not zombies." Lauren repeats herself, the four of us looking up to the waitress staring right back at us. "We're um, we're a fan club. Walking Dead fan club."

"You folks reenact it too? Like one of those battle fan clubs?"

"Something like that." I can't help chuckling to myself at the irony of it all. Dyson waves her off, refusing another refill. Lauren's eyes never leaving me. I hate how concerned I've made her, but short of chi sucking the whole diner or worse, Dyson, I can't exactly do anything to ease it now. Another reason not to go back, Lauren in a constant state of worry. "Look Theo, I'm just going to give you this in the simplest of terms because I have a massive headache and we need to get a move on."

"Alright."

"Those things, we don't know what they are. One of the main reasons we're going back is so Lauren can figure that out, because apparently Dyson doesn't know any other brilliant doctors."

"And you do?" Her eyebrow raises again. "Thin ice my love, thin ice."

"I was making a point." Gentle smile weak as I nudge her foot underneath the table. "We aren't exactly freaking out because this isn't even the weirdest thing we've seen. Or faced. Things that go boom in the night are more or less real. Pretty much every monster or fairy tale creature you've heard of are real, in some way. Vampires, zombies, witches, people eating plants and a shitload of things that try to take over the world on a regular basis. We're called Fae."

"We're?"

"I'm a succubus and Dyson is a shifter, he turns into a dog."

"A wolf."

"You're right, sorry. Dogs are loyal."

"And you're a-?" He trails off, looking at Lauren.

"I'm human."

"I don't know much about succubuses but aren't they supposed to eat humans, not date them?"

"It's succubi, you owe the jar a dollar." Lauren says softly, sipping her water.

"It's a long story. And look, I get you have a whole lot of questions, I did too when I found out. This is a lot to take, but if we're to believe Dyson and well, the apparent evidence of our buddies in your truck, we don't have a lot of time."

"To what?"

"To stop this. There's answers to your questions, but we can't give them to you right now. And honestly, I can't promise you'll get them anytime soon. But you told me you want to help people, really help them, then we're who you want to be with."

"This is ridiculous."

"Dyson." Lauren snaps in the calm way she does, before turning toward Theo, hand on his forearm. "This is dangerous and we can't promise you'll be safe, but I swear to you, we're the good guys. Dysfunctional albeit, but good."

"Hey, you had me at helping people." He flashes her an uneasy smile, before returning his glare at Dyson. "Besides, I'm having fun pissin' off Mr. Metro."

"And then there were three." Lauren shakes her head, taking another drink of water before standing up. "We need to get moving, we're already behind schedule."

"Yes ma'am." Smiling, I give a lazy salute as I slide from the booth. "Have I ever said how sexy you are when being bossy?"

"You can flirt all you'd like Bo, you're still on very thin ice."

"I live on thin ice." Arm wrapping around her waist as we head for the exit. Naturally she leans into my embrace, but she's careful as if I'd break if she put any more weight.

"I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"How natural you were at this."

"At holding you?"

"No, at being a leader."

"Um, was I having a different conversation than you?" I laugh, pulling the door open for her. "I was short and rude and honestly trying to get him to call us crazy."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"Bo, whether pure or naïve intentions, the one thing that could make Theo overlook everything being dropped on him is the promise of helping people. If you really didn't want to include him, you wouldn't have played that card."

"Maybe I do like the idea of having a two to one advantage in protecting you."

"Dyson won't-."

"Lauren," Free arm wrapping around her stomach, pulling her to a stop with me. "I get it. You are this amazing woman with an amazing heart, it's just two of the quadrillion reasons I am in love with you. But even if you put aside my worry, my ego, my feelings and my pride there is one thing that remains."

"And what is that?"

"It is my duty to protect you."

"Duty, hm?" She leans into me slightly, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes duty and I don't care what I have to do, I will protect you. Even if you plan to fight me the entire time."

"Pretty strong words from someone who felt the need to blare the radio when the question of marriage was brought up."

"I knew that would come back to bite me." Smirk firmly in place, arms around her waist as I glance back toward the diner. Dyson and Theo exchanging words about, well who knows. "Lauren about-."

"Hey, hey." Smiling, hand coming up to cup my cheek. "I'm only teasing you. Marriage is not even a topic that crosses my mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not even once?"

"Hm, no. I don't think so."

"Seriously?" I find myself dumbfounded as she starts towards the truck. "Lauren, seriously?" She shakes her head, but doesn't glance back. "Like, never?" This time it's a shrug of her shoulders.

She can't possibly be serious, right? She's only teasing. Eyes narrow as she pulls open the door, smirking at me like the Cheshire cat. Yeah, she's teasing. There's no way she hasn't ever thought about it. I mean, I've thought about it pretty much ever since we met. Sure at first it was in the way you think about crushes, though to be fair she was always more than just a crush. There were also those self-defecation type of thoughts about how it would never work. Then times changed and while it wasn't every day, it was always lingering in the back of mind through everything. And then we started a new life, a free and normal life, every day it's snuck further and further to the forefront of my mind. It's impossible she hasn't at least once.

My hand rests on the frame of the door holding it open, the other on the back window. Body leaning lightly against hers, keeping her from getting in. I hear the bickering pair wandering up behind me, but all that matters is her eyes. Leaning in, smirking lips ghosting over hers. Head tilting back slightly as she leans in.

"Yeah, you thought about it." Giggle silenced as she closes the distance, biting my lip as she pulls back.

"Maybe."

"Say it."

"Nope."

"Say it."

"Nope."

"Lauren," Hands dropping to her sides, tickling her for just a moment. "Say it."

"Maybe is as good as you'll get."

"Why?"

"Because the day I say yes I want to marry you," She whispers. "It won't be in some parking lot as a joke. It won't be in a playful banter. It won't be able to be brushed off as just something I thought about once or twice."

"What will it be then?"

"Who knows, that's the beauty of it." Leaning back in, she brushes her lips against mine, hand gently on my stomach as she stops just short of getting into the backseat. "But I do know on that day, I will look into your beautiful eyes and tell you that I love you and every single thing that had led us to this moment, good and bad, has all been worth it."

"Suddenly wishing I had a ring on me."

"Told you succubus, no parking lots." She laughs, sliding into the backseat.

Who would have known that perfection was a five-six, brilliant doctor?

* * *

.

 **Outside the Dal—1:52 a.m.**

.

"Home sweet home." I mumble, leaning against the truck staring at the door.

So many memories I have of this place. The bad ones washing over me like a tsunami while the good ones trickle in like a stream. Either I never realized how awful my life was here or Lauren was right, your mood heavily impacts how you perceive things.

"They got the last one into the storage room."

"Good."

"Dyson said he's got my old med bag around here somewhere. It should get me started at least in the morning. We can hunt down anything else I'll need after the preliminary inspection."

"Sweet of him to keep it."

"You know what you need?" She asks with this gentle smile, coming to lean beside me.

"A time machine?"

"No, a good night's rest."

"Now that we're back I doubt I'll sleep at all."

"You have to, doctor's orders."

"Why can't my doctor ever order a nice long vacation some place where Fae don't exist?"

"Because your doctor is a doctor and not a made of magic."

"Ah! There we go, that explains it." We share a laugh, her arm draping over my shoulders. My hand coming to rest on her stomach, gently rubbing as my head leans against hers. "How cool would it be if you were made of magic?"

"Well I sort of was once," She laughs softly. "I was a conduit if you remember."

"Oh I do, curtesy of my father, also known as Jack-Hole."

"He has many names."

"Almost as many as you." This time it's me who laughs, arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her close. "I've never met your brother."

"I—am aware."

"Or your parents."

"Bo, we've come back to save the day, not die."

"Um, thanks for the clarification?"

"You're making it seem like this is the end, this is just another new beginning."

"I'm tired of new beginnings."

"Yes, well, I'm tired of my champion being whiney. We all have our crosses to bare."

"I am so not whiney."

"Whatever you say Miss. Whiney-whinerson." She laughs, hand taking mine as she leads us toward the Dal. "I promise to protect you from all of the dust bunnies."

"Dust bunnies?" Chuckle dying as I see what she means, the place looks like it hasn't been touched in months. "So not only do you betray me but you let my grandfather's legacy turn into-."

"Enough Bo!"

"Watch your volume there pretty boy."

"Enough, from all three of you." Lauren snaps, maybe the most surprising thing of the night. "I am tired. I am tired, I am dirty and I am most of all annoyed. All day, nothing but this bickering despite my best efforts. And now, Theo. I love you all, some more than others," She does her shy laugh, the one where it's supposed to say she's kidding but not really. "But you're all giving me a headache. I've tried every approach to the two of you, to the three of you except for one."

"Babe-."

"Nope." She shakes her head. "You had your chance. Theo, there should still be a twenty-four hours Walmart not far from here. Go and get as many sleeping bags and pillows as you can. Dyson, I'm pretty sure Wing-Yi's is still twenty-four hours as well, you can walk there and get us something to eat. I'm craving Chinese and I'm not pleased about it. And babe, please behave."

"Well, that's a new side." Theo whispers as he passes me, uneasy smirk on his face.

"Did you want to give me a list too or just-I'll just wing it."

"Been a while since you raised your voice." Arms folding over my chest, door closing behind the pair.

"Yes well seems to be the only way to get your attention."

"On a scale of one to ten how mad are you?"

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated."

"If I was healed properly?"

"Then yes, I would be mad."

"Ah, so I'm thinking I should never be healed properly then. A get out of jail free card."

"I had to fall in love with the most stubborn woman." She chuckles through a smile, taking a seat on a stool.

"Don't forget charming."

"And charming."

"And amazing in bed."

"And amazing in bed, yes."

"And super romantic."

"Bo, don't push it."

"So," Leaning against the bar, eyes running over the dusty bottles, an image of Trick playing through my mind. I can't count the number of times I saw him just wiping the counters down. No matter how busy it got, it was always pristine. "What's the extra sleeping bags and pillows for?"

"Something tells me we aren't going to be the only ones."

"We could have gone to another hotel. Some place clean and with a bed."

"Here is safe."

"I thought you weren't worried."

"I'm not." She rests her hand on my forearm, flashing me the sweetest of smiles. "But I'm careful. While it may be your duty to protect me Bo, it's mine to protect you."

"You are amazing." Returning her smile, eyes drifting back to the bottles. An image of Kenz and Hale downing some bottle of Trick's favorite selection. "I don't think they're coming babe."

"I think you'd be surprised."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because, I know our leader." Laughing, she leans against my shoulder. "Quite well actually."

"Better than anyone else ever has."

"Or ever will."

"Or ever will." I wish I could have faith as she does.

There's just something about being here or even the idea that makes me a different person. I feel different. About everything really, except for her. No, if there is one plus from this horrible little trip down memory lane, it's that I love her even more. Who would have thought that was even possible?

* * *

.

 **12:24 p.m.**

.

"Little early there to be drinking babe." My eyes shifting from the neat pile of sleeping bags I'm making to her as she carefully looks through the bottles.

"I'm looking for something."

"Which would be?"

"The purest of vodka."

"I repeat, it's a little early to be drinking."

"It's never too early to have a drink! Have I taught you nothing?" Evony's voice carries, smirk tugging at my lips. "Well, either I'm early or this team isn't what it used to be."

"Evony?" I can't help chuckling, walking up halfway to meet her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm answering the bat signal." She drops her two bags, hands going to her hips as she looks around disapprovingly. "Didn't the lovely doctor tell you?" My eyes shift to Lauren who just shrugs with a smirk, going back to studying to bottle in her hand. "Shit's really gone downhill around here. Would it have killed you to clean up a bit?"

"Same old Evony."

"What were you expecting?"

"You know," I laugh, pulling her into a semi-awkward hug. "It's good to see you. Surprisingly."

"Yes, yes." She hugs me genuinely for a moment, before stepping back. "Enough of this touchy feely, give me a drink Lauren, I'm parched."

Same old Evony.

* * *

.

 **2:16 p.m.**

.

"Are we really all sleeping here, because I have standards." Evony continues to complain, drink in one hand and sleeping bag in the other.

"Lauren believes it's the safest option at the moment."

"Some things don't change."

"Meaning?"

"Lauren still wears the pants."

"And suddenly, wishing you didn't come." Shaking my head, looking down at my feet on the chair.

"Without me you'd be lost."

"Without you I wouldn't have a migraine."

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't have killed you to at least spring for a blowup mattress." She comes to lean against the table next to me. "Just one would do."

"Let me guess, for you?"

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Alright. I got enough to feed a small army, but my bank account is looking thinner than a sheep after shaving." Theo laughs, stumbling in the door with arms full of grocery bags.

"Tall, mocha and handsome. Just what I ordered."

"Whoa there cougar." Hand on her arm, jumping off of the table. "He's soooo not for you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you'd eat him for lunch."

"Interesting coming from a succubus with a human lover." She smirks.

"He's a good boy. A good, southern boy."

"I had a redneck phase once," She looks over toward the door, Theo struggling to get in with the next load of bags. "Seems like as good as time as any to have another."

"You had a redneck phase?"

"Dark Belch." Lauren says, walking out of the office, pulling her gloves off.

"We'll always have Dark Belch, won't we Doc." Evony winks at Lauren, before walking up to Theo. "Here let me help you with that." What the hell is Dark Belch?

"She is gonna eat him alive."

"Yes, but it will be a fun ride." Lauren laughs, kissing my cheek as she comes up beside me.

"I'm choosing to forget the fact that there is firsthand knowledge of that."

"You're so adorable when jealous." Leaning in, lips gently pressed against my neck. "Even when there's no need." An equally gentle bite as she pulls back.

"How goes it in the no visit zone?" A roll of my eyes playfully, trying not to smile at her.

"We're going to need a mop."

"A mop?"

"I made a bit of a mess."

"A bit?" My eyebrow rising, slightly worried now. "A bit like an actual bit or a bit like we should just tape off that room and forget it exists?"

"Somewhere in between."

"I see."

"Don't judge me, he sort of liquefied on me. Nothing I could do."

"I'm sorry, he did what?"

"He technically liquefied. Well, part of him did."

"Part of him?"

"Just some skin and a few organs, nothing too major. But a mop would be beneficial. Maybe some towels and sponges and Fabreze."

"Is that all?"

"Some tarps and some of that tape they use for painting. Some baby powder and balloons, uninflated. Oh and some ice cream, I have the most annoying craving for ice cream."

"Maybe we should have set up shop at the Walmart."

"Make a list, me and Theo will run right out and get it." Evony says, sneaking up on us.

"Look at you all helpful." Smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Anything for the team."

"My, my looks like we're late for the party Mark." Vex's voice carries as he strolls in. "How rude of you to start without us."

"The hosts don't wait on the servers Vex. Have you been slumming it so long that you've forgotten?"

"Evony, lambchop, you don't look like you've aged a day." The pair the first to hug. "More like a few thousand days, but who's counting."

"Still as vile as ever."

"He was well behaved the whole ride here, I promise." Mark's heavy smile mirrors mine as he comes to give me and then Lauren a hug.

"That was then love, this is now." Vex gives Lauren a genuine hug, quite the oddest pair of friends. And then me, slightly less genuine. "Seems the Avengers are still missing a few."

"Yeah, I think we're about all we can expect." I sigh, equally as disappointed as I am happy at the idea of Kenzi and Dagny staying away.

"And my father?"

"He'll be back soon." Lauren says gently.

As if there wasn't enough awkwardness already.

* * *

.

 **3:59 p.m.**

.

"So, am I too early to be fashionably late or too late to be on time?"

"I'll be damned, Ashley Vazquez." Dyson growls his laugh, standing up from the table, tossing his cards down.

"Dyson Thornwood." Dropping her duffle bag she wraps her arms around his shoulders as he picks her up in a hug. "Good to see you." Laughing her words into his shoulder before he puts her down. The second her feet touch the floor, her balled up fist connecting with his jaw hard enough to send him stumbling. "That's for not protecting my sister."

"Wait, what?" Tilting my head back up, laying my own cards on the table.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Surprise, surprise Dyson didn't fill the group in on something."

"You said things didn't work out with Kendra." I stand, Lauren's hand on my wrist. "What happened?"

"My sister took a trip to zombieland."

"They're not zombies." Lauren sighs.

"I did-."

"What you could? Yeah, we hear that a lot from you Dyson." She snorts. "It doesn't even matter. I'm not here for you anyway."

"I heard you were freelancing." Vex leans back in his chair, peaking at Mark's hand. "Dark Elder freelancing."

"I was, believe me after what the fuck up your father-in-law here caused, I was done with the missions of goodwill."

"Then why are you here?" I ask, glancing down at Lauren.

"Because for me, this is a mission of revenge."

"We already have enough loyalty issues here Ash, I can't say jump on board knowing your head isn't in the game."

"Bo, please. You got three humans, a neutered mesmer, and two shifters. One of which hasn't seen much combat. You need all the help you can get. Beside, this is for my sister and as long as you're leading the charge against the fucker responsible for this, you won't find a more loyal soldier."

"And this thing between you and Dyson?"

"Oh, we'll settle up once this is done. Best believe that." Her eyes shift back to Dyson who avoids our stare.

"I fold." Evony says after a solid minute of tension filled silence, tossing her cards on the table. "What? We're not playing anymore?"

* * *

.

 **5:17 p.m.**

.

"Where are you sleeping?" Evony asks, standing in the corner with her arms folded. "I think I would feel safer sleeping next to you." She looks up at Theo who leans against the wall, watching her with a smirk.

"Well see I was raised to be a gentleman and if a lady says she feels she needs protecting, then it's only right to offer her my services."

"A gentleman and sweet, my horoscope said I was in for a good day but this is quite the surprise." THIS IS SO DISTURBING! PLEASE STOP! "You know, this might be a crazy idea but what if we open your bag and my bag and lay them on top of one another. For more cushion of course."

"You have got to be kidding me." I snort, looking beside myself at Ash who is double fisting whatever beer she scrounged up. "This is worse than Lauren in there liquefying zombies." I glance behind myself, office door still closed. "I mean infected."

"I think the security here is lacking." Dagny's voice pulls my attention.

"My God." Whisper escaping as I stand. My baby sister is all grown up now. She's not even a teen anymore, the way I last remember her. No, she's a woman now. A spitting image of her mother, though she's kept her baby face. "What are you doing here?" I pull her into a hug, or maybe it's her who pulls me into one.

"I heard my big sister was in trouble."

"You shouldn't have come."

"It was time to come home." She pulls back, her mother's smile on her face. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Smile wavering as my eyes shift past her to the young girl standing quietly behind Dagny. She looks a little younger and very gentle. Sort of the way Lauren struck me the first time I met her. "Who is this?"

"Oh," She sort of laughs, taking a step back. "This is Ayesha and she's my fiancé."

"How long was I in there?" Lauren's uneasy laugh pulls our attention to the office door.

"I know, I should have wrote you two. All of you, let you know, but we just, things have been-."

"They know." Kenzi's voice is the next to pull our attention. She stands by the door with the faintest of smiles. The look on her face saying it all. She isn't here for me or for us, she's here because of Dagny.

"Looks like everyone's come home." Vex's words carries a weight that I doubt he even realizes.

"I don't know about you, but tomorrow we run toward hell so tonight, how about we celebrate being back?" Mark claps his hands, walking behind the bar.

I guess there is no turning back now.

* * *

.

 **8:23 p.m.**

.

"Are you going to sit over here all night?" Vex's voice a mere whisper to a mind far away from here. The feel of his chest on my back just as distant as he leans over me grabbing a bottle.

My fingertips circling the rim of my glass, warming tequila further abandoned. Eyes glued to Lauren as if I'm enthralled, maybe I am. She's laughing louder than she normally does in public. She's drank far more than she routinely does. Or maybe she just drank faster than she realized. Her smile's so wide you'd think it might be fake, if you didn't know her. She leans into Dyson as he does his best imitation of dancing. Mark leans on the pool table watching in amusement. Vex walking back into the picture, as carefree as Lauren. Though that doesn't necessarily mean he's drunk.

I look over to the corner, Kenz siting there with Dagny, Ayesha and Ash playing cards of some sort. It all feels so surreal. We rushed to get back and now here we are huddled in the Dal drinking like it's just another night. We ignore the pile of pillows and sleeping bags as if we won't all be sleeping together on the floor tonight. We ignore the dusty parts of the bar as if this place hasn't been left attended to for God knows how long. We ignore the anger and unresolved feelings from one another as we drink and keep occupied. Laughter replaces yelling. Dancing replaces fighting.

It's amazing what we can ignore if we try hard enough.

"You okay over here?" Mark's words just as distant as his boyfriend's were. He leans in front of me, grabbing two bottles in each hand. He says something else, but he's out of my line of sight now and I don't quite care to hear.

She's trying to shoot pool now, emphasis on the trying part. The eight ball flying off of the table earning laughs loud enough from the four that the others take momentary notice. She's laughing without a care, pointing at Vex as he points to himself. If I had to guess she's trying to blame him for it. Smile pulling at my lips.

I should be over there with them. I was for a while. But then somewhere in between refilling my drink and her laugh catching my attention my mind wandered off. Part of me could have been jealous that the boys were enough to keep her attention. Part of me could be hurt that she hadn't seemed to notice I wasn't there anymore. Problem with being a succubus, problem with being me, sensitive ego and a predisposition towards jealousy. But even in her careless fun and what I can only assume is drunken state, she looks over to me every few minutes.

It's another beer down for Mark, so maybe ten minutes before it's her who sways over to me. There's something about when she relaxes that causes her hips to sway, its rare, but it happens. Smile returning to my lips as she comes to lean against the bar, looking me over.

"Why exactly are you being a party-pooper?" Inviting lips fixed in the cutest pout.

"I'm not."

"Oh," She gives me that pretending to think look. "But you are. Just because you're the sexiest one here babe doesn't mean you can be."

"I wasn't aware the two were mutually exclusive."

"Mm, I love when you use big words." Smile swallowing her face, her hand coming to rest on my shoulder earning a laugh. "Though I don't think you used that right. Or maybe it's me who doesn't know. Oh God, I think I might be a little drunk."

"A little?" I can't help laughing, she looks so serious as she says it. "I think 'little' is in the rearview mirror."

"Oh well." Free hand pulling the drink from my hand.

"How much have you had?"

"Not much, two or three glasses of wine. Honestly I shouldn't be so loopy, but-." She shrugs, cutting herself off. "When in Rome."

"Rome looks a lot different than I would have pictured."

"We should go when all is said and done."

"Yeah?"

"We can go and take walks and eat rich food."

"If only you suggested this like four days ago, we could have been gone already."

"What did I tell you about being whiney?" She laughs.

"You know, I really don't want to be a party-pooper, but I'd really love to spend some time with you."

"I'm right here."

"Alone."

"Ah. I see." Smirk tugging at her lips. "I may be insatiably curious, but you my lovely succubus are insatiable period."

"Are you complaining?"

"Far be it for this doctor to not-." She cuts herself off, hands moving into my hair as she steals a short, but albeit passionate kiss.

"To not what?" Question whispered against her lips, eyes opening just enough to meet hers.

"To not what, what?"

"You said far be it for this doctor to not, and then you stopped."

"Oh, I have no clue. I'm a little drunk babe. Just roll with it."

"Roll with it?"

"Mm-hm." She nods, keeping her arms around my neck as I stand. "That is our new motto or it should be."

"Roll with it?"

"Yep, we roll with it."

"I'm going to have to cut you off for the rest of tonight."

"Oh! You know what we should do? We should take a little walk. Get some fresh air."

"Um, I'm going to have to say no to that."

"Oh come on Bo, it's a nice night. It would be romantic."

"Do you remember the last walk we took a walk around here?"

"I do, it was romantic."

"Mm-hm, it was. And then splat, Lauren Lewis pancake."

"Ooh, we should so trademark that. TM."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Come on Doctor Lewis." Smile on my lips, playfully biting her neck before guiding her around in my embrace. Like she said, when in Rome.

"Sorry boys, I'm taking the belle of the Dal for a walk." I wave at them with my left hand, right still on her stomach as she leans back against me with every step.

"This doctor is making a private call!"

"Oh God." Unable to keep from laughing, the three of them whistling. So mature. It's a scary thought when my maturity outweighs both Lauren and Dyson's combined. I stay close enough that I can grab her if she starts to stumble, but far enough behind that I can just watch her. "I have to say, I think this is the drunkest I've seen you in a very long time."

"And?"

"It's interesting."

"After hours Lauren." She tries to wiggle her eyebrows, but it just doesn't work so it becomes more of a wink.

"She is fun."

"She is, she's your favorite Lauren."

"My favorite Lauren?"

"It's okay, you can admit it Bo. After hours Lauren is fun and sexy and limber. And she wears things like very expensive lingerie that matches. Though to be fair the matching is more to appease my OCD than anything. But, what was the point I was trying to make?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"My point, ah yes! My point is that after hours Lauren is fun."

"I'm not arguing."

"You know, I was so ready to be back and secure and then just seeing everybody." She sighs, steps slowing until she's beside me. "I kept thinking that we would just gel and then it's just not working."

"Well, to be fair we never all got along perfectly."

"No, but we worked well together. Now, everyone is at each other's throat."

"You really just went from happy drunk to depressed drunk in like two seconds." I laugh softly, taking her hand in mine.

"I know. I just, I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Welcome to how I feel babe."

"We both can't be emotional."

"Sure we can. It's the together part that matters."

"I feel ridiculous."

"I'm actually relieved."

"Relieved?" She looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I've had like ten mini meltdowns in the past twenty-four hours. You've been my rock, as always." Giving her hand a little squeeze, I pull her closer to me. "It's time to let me be yours."

"You know what I find absolutely amazing about you Bo?"

"What's that?"

"That you could be angry or scared. You could be feeling hopeless or dejected. You drop it all for me."

"Anytime you need me Lauren, I'm here."

"I always need you."

"Then I hope you don't get tired of me."

"It would be impossible." Smiling sweetly she nods to take a turn.

"Kenzi doesn't seem to be adjusting well."

"It's only been a few hours Bo, I don't think anyone is truly happy to be back."

"No, but everyone else is kinda acting one way or another. She's just quiet and not Kenz like."

"Tonight is an interesting night, a night where none of us know where we stand. Even if we thought we did coming here. But tomorrow, tomorrow real life starts again. How we handle what's ahead of us is muscle memory."

"And now, you're back to being the rational one in this relationship."

"Well, it is my official role."

"What is my official role?"

"Being super sexy." She smirks, playfully smacking my ass, earning herself a giggle. "Your ass is vibrating."

"It's happy to see you."

"What?" She laughs, pulling my phone from my back pocket.

"Who is it?"

"It is," Using her right hand she flicks the screen, left hand resting on my ass. "Mark, saying that pizza is on its way. Hm, I could go for some pizza."

"Didn't you eat like twenty minutes before we left?"

"Are you implying something Miss. I-Live-On-Thin-Ice?"

"Um, nope." Shaking my head through a laugh. "Not at all."

"Wise answer."

* * *

.

 **10:29 p.m.**

.

"Okay, okay." She takes a drink of her third glass of wine, her words slurred just enough to let you know she's been drinking. Her legs folded underneath herself perfectly, yet she shifts again in sleeping bag. "Let's keep this going."

"Let's not." Vex leans against a chair in between Mark's legs.

"The great Vex not in the mood for a little fun?"

"He's right, we're all a little too drunk to be playing games." Mark's quick to chirp in, hand running through Vex's hair earning a deadly glare from his father.

"Ash, come on." Kenz shakes her head, taking a drink and shooting me a ' _this isn't going anywhere good'_ look. The most she's looked at me all night.

"Come on fun-suckers!" She laughs, shifting again. She's drunk. "Truth or Dare and I Have Never is so cliché. Besides, what better way to get to know one another? I mean really know each other. Theo, Ayesha and Dagny have barely said a word since we've gotten here."

"Don't look at me, I'm not in this." Lauren sort of mumbles from behind the rim of her wine glass she's been babysitting for the better part of an hour. Her hand idly running up and down my thigh. To be fair, our little antagonist of the moment was right. The three of them have been painfully quiet. But then again, this might not have been the best way to get them talking either.

"Ayesha? Come on, I need some votes here."

"Yes," She nearly whispers, nodding. "Yes sure. What's the worst that could happen?" She looks at her apparent fiancé, Dagny just smirking back at her. Poor girl is so worried about making a good first impression.

"Looks like the yeys have it." She takes a gulp. "Okay, I got a good one. It's simple, but good. What is love to you?"

"Consuming." Dyson nods, glancing at me. Lovely, this is already off to a great start. Mr. Drunk is going to make this personal.

"Kinky." Vex laughs.

"Salvation." Lauren smiles sweetly at me, squeezing my knee. She leans further up against the wall, feet underneath her bag.

Love, it's definitely a funny thing.

How do you measure it? How do you describe it? How do you judge it for that matter? You can't. Show me love and then show me someone truly fit to judge it. If I had to use one word to describe love, it would be evolving. Definitely evolving. I can't count the number of times my idea of love has changed since I was sixteen. I can't count the number of times when I had to learn the difference between loving someone and being in love. Between friendship and partnership. I can't count the times in which I've had my heart broken, no that's a lie. It was three times, well, two if we want to be fully technical, though the pain for the third time counts in 'Bo's Book of Painful Evolution'. Coincidently all by the same woman too. Each time I thought it was over. I thought the love was dead and buried. But it never was. Each and every time it just evolved into something, different. And while I can't exactly say I'm happy about those soul crushing experiences, I can say I'm glad for the experience.

I've been in love with this woman since the first moment I laid eyes on her, but there was something immature about it at first. And when I found out our first time wasn't exactly purely natural, it broke my heart, but the love that replaced it was something much different. It became more mature, but it was selfish. Selfish from her part, from my part, from both of us. And when she broke my heart then, I thought for sure I would die. But as fate would have it, I just fell more in love with her. And that love was as mature as I thought it could be. Pure and consuming to borrow Dyson's word. But then she broke my heart for the final time. I swore I'd never forgive her for that. I swore I'd never go back. But then, there on the hood of my car she's offering me a future and something told me that this was finally the time. This was the time for us.

As it turns out, I was right.

Smile on my lips, taking a drink myself. Half listening to the group give their answers. Words like amazing, completing, and hope given. Not a bad selection, love is all of those. But the way they're tossed out so casually tells me they're more like googled synonyms than anything. Evony, the odd woman out answers far too quickly and casually. She hasn't been in love before, at least not really. And the uncertainty in Mark's voice only furthers Lauren's theory that him and Vex are in a bad spot.

"Bo?"

"Yes babe," Lauren leans toward me, against my shoulder, eyes narrow with the biggest smirk. "What is love to you?"

"Well to me love is the brilliant and gorgeous Doctor Lauren Lewis."

"Perfect answer." Laughing, she leans forward stealing a quick kiss. "You get all the girlfriend points you want."

"No, no. Everyone else answered, come on."

"You're pretty bossy when you're drunk, it's not so attractive." I glare at Ash, realizing Lauren's actually glaring at me. I guess I should have used another word other than attractive. Ooops. "Love to me is, evolving."

"I'm partial to your first answer babe."

"I wonder why," Laugh quickly hushed finding Ash's unamused stare fixed on me. "Since I'm last, my turn. Um, oddest place you've ever had sex."

My own laugh drowned out by the groups', mostly. I didn't want to play this game. I didn't want to play any game honestly. I wanted pizza and snuggles with Lauren before passing out to ready for whatever hell awaits us tomorrow. Not this. A group confined with massive amounts of alcohol and unresolved issues is just begging for trouble.

"How about," Dyson trails off, narrow eyes fixed on me. I knew there was a reason he purposely answered last. "Have you ever cheated on a significant other?"

"Ah man." Theo says under his breath, finishing off his beer.

"Or we could take a vote on the biggest asshole in the room." Evony's comment earning a snort from Lauren.

"Wow, that was aggressive." Dyson just stares at her. "It's just a question. I'll admit I have. Bo?"

"Being a succubus has its downfalls."

"So does having a human partner." Dyson shoots back, he's drunk.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Mark laughs awkwardly, waving his hands. "Let's all just relax. Forfeit this question. Go back to another fun one. Weirdest thing you've ever ate?"

"Squirrel." Ash answers with a laugh, earning a 'it isn't that bad' from Theo.

"We're not done with mine. Fair is fair." Dyson snaps.

"Can I rescind my vote to play?" Ayesha softly asks, Dagny comfortingly running her hand over her back.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault some people can't hold their liquor."

"I don't remember you ever having a complaint before."

"Dyson, I've done nothing but defend you so please don't make me look like a fool right now." Lauren says calmly.

"No, no Lauren see everyone thinks I'm an asshole because I'm going after you." He takes another drink of whatever the hell he's been drinking since we returned. "But I'm not. I love you Lauren, my problem was never with you it was with the games Bo played with me. With us."

"Dad, you're drunk. Come on, let's go take a walk." Mark gets up, maneuvering away from Vex.

"Everyone is sitting here all day judging me!" He stands up, stumbling over his own feet. "I am not the only one to have made a mistake!"

"Take this." Lauren's voice pulls my attention, handing her drink to Evony who's beside her.

"I did what I thought was right!"

"You need to calm down." I stand up now. It probably wasn't the best move to defuse the situation, but I can't have Lauren standing. She's got that ' _I need to do something'_ face on. "Look, our issues are our issues, but right now you're really drunk."

"I-." He looks around and I can see it dawning on him. I can see him coming to grips with the fact that he's lost control. That guilt creeping his features. Unfortunately I'm quite familiar with this look from him.

"Dude, just go take a walk." Ash waves towards the door, looking back down at her drink.

"If it's any consolation," Vex looks from Dyson as he heads for the door to me. "I wouldn't have let him near Lauren. I may be a one man, man now but I'm still a mesmer."

My lips part to say something I forget as Lauren brushes past me, the only thing she says is 'excuse me' as she steps over Ayesha, Kenz, and Dagny. Without a second thought she's in the office, door shut behind her. First instinct is rush after her. Second instinct is to go punch Dyson. Third and most logical instinct is to sit back down and give her a few minutes.

Option three it is.

"Great game there Ashely." Evony glares through a forced smirk, finishing off Lauren's wine. "Maybe next time we can share the worst moments in our lives."

"How was I supposed to know he'd flip out?"

"I don't know what we're supposed to be facing other than zombies that aren't zombies, but is he gonna be able to fall in line?"

"Dyson doesn't fall in line so much as run alongside Bo hoping to get noticed." Evony laughs, leaning into Theo.

"Dyson is our friend too." Kenz speaks for the second time in hours. "Just something to remember."

"He's not mine." Theo snaps.

"And who are you again?" Kenz snaps right back.

"Enough." I stand right back up. "Just enough. Whatever these things are aren't gonna need to kill us at this rate, we'll do it ourselves. Mark, please go get your father and bring him back in, he needs to sleep this off. Theo and Kenz, no mingling please. Ayesha, I promise you we're not all insane."

Sighing, I step over the minefield of legs and pillows. Hand raising to knock, but instead I just slip inside. Eyes widening as I find myself standing in what looks like Lauren's version of Dexter's kill room. Clear painting tarps tapped up everywhere with that blue painter's tape she asked for. A of course neat pile of cleaning supplies. Lauren leaning against the desk that she has set up as an examination table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," She nods. "I was fine Bo, he's drunk. Everyone is drunk. I'm not mad."

"Could have fooled me."

"I just couldn't stand everyone staring at me, rushing to my defense like I'm some victim. Just another reminded that most of the tension between everyone is about me."

"No, no. It's about what happened."

"Vex nearly killed Dyson the last time they saw each other, because of me. And the second Dyson raised his voice he was jumping to my defense."

"He's your friend." I shrug, arms folding over my chest. "Besides, who likes their father-in-law?"

"I thought I moved past it." She whispers, shaking her head almost in disappointment as she looks down at her legs. "I survived knowing he was in town. I survived seeing him. I survived talking to him and the car ride and the night. I survived it all. But everyone looking between us, like they have to pick sides again. Looking at me like I'm made of glass, it put me right back in that place."

"I know." Nodding, sighing heavily as I come to lean next to her. "I keep seeing him standing over you. I keep seeing it and feeling that fear. The only way I know how to deal with it is anger now." Eyes running over the side of her face, trying to gauge exactly what place she's in. Anger? Hurt? Fear? Something else? "Do you remember that?"

"No, I remember sitting in the hospital with everyone walking in and out giving me that look that says I'm helpless. Which really means I'm worthless."

"You know that isn't true."

"Logically, yes Bo. I do know that isn't true. But I can't help how I felt then or now."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No."

"Do you want to find somewhere else to sleep?"

"No."

"Do you want me to make Dyson find somewhere else to sleep?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

"Then what do you want babe?" Soft smile on my lips, tilting my head to face her. "Just tell me and I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"You want to know what I really want?"

"Of course."

"Dyson told me what the plan is for tomorrow, before he was drunk of course. What he was running around doing today."

"Which was?"

"He was arranging meetings with the remaining leadership, you're supposed to see them, get help to deal with this…..epidemic."

"Glad to know I didn't have a say in this."

"Most of them hate you."

"Great peptalk babe."

"They need to see you are every bit as much in control as you were four years ago. They need to see you're strong and unafraid."

"What exactly are you getting at Lauren?" uneasy feeling creeping up on me.

"I need you to feed Bo, I need you to heal completely. Or as near as possible."

"I'm fine Lauren."

"No, you're not. I see it in the way you move. In how you walk. I can still see the bruises on you. I can see it in everything you do. I don't want you to go tomorrow, but logically I know that what we need to achieve is greater than my worry. You need to go in there with your head high, no weakness shown and God forbid, be ready for a fight."

"Do you have someone in mind or shall I just go pick someone?" I scoff, standing as I ignore the pain of her words. Honestly I'm not even sure why I'm so hurt.

"I do," I turn to look at her, eyes meeting mine. "Me."

"W-what?"

"I don't want you feeding off of anyone else, not unless it's an emergency. Your compulsion isn't working right now and the amount you would need to take from one person to the next not to get caught, Bo we'd have to travel twenty different places, get twenty different people. It's not worth it."

"No, risking your life so I can appease some people I could give a shit about tomorrow is what isn't worth it."

"Do you really think I'm telling you this, asking you this for them?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"Then you aren't listen." She reaches out, taking my hands in her own as she pulls me two steps closer to her.

"Lauren, no. I won't risk your life like this. I would rather have to take a sliver from a million people in a million different places than ever risk your life."

"I know I am not helpless and I am not weak. I know that I am doing everything I can to help you. Figuring this out. Fighting if I have to. But there's one more thing I can do, and that's make sure you're strong enough to come home to me."

"Home?" Weak smile on my lips, tilting my head down so I'm looking at her lap rather than her eyes. "Interesting choice considering we're technically homeless at the moment."

"My home, is wherever you are." Her left hand cupping my cheek, bringing my face up. "I am yours and you are mine Bo. We don't need a house or an apartment or even a city. All we need is each other. Unless I'm the only one who feels that way?"

"You know you're not."

"Then let me take care of you." She leans in, forehead resting against mine.

"I don't trust myself."

"You don't need to trust yourself, trust me."

"That simple?"

"That simple Bo."

I was so wrapped up in her tonight I don't think I could breathe if my eyes left her. But now, I'm terrified to look at her. For years after her injections I've passed her just a little chi. Her brilliant concoction to slow down her aging. But I haven't fed off of her since her stint as a conduit. Now though, she's human. She's human and fragile and just one slip of concentration, that would all it would take to kill her. One second and I'm no better than Dyson. One second and I could lose everything.

Her hands on my face, legs wrapping around my waist as she slips further up onto the desk. Soft lips aimlessly move over my cheek, my jawline and them my lips. Tongue teasing my lips, begging for entrance. A gentle kiss followed by another, still waiting for permission. Hands moving up into my hair.

"This is us. This is you and me. This isn't succubus and human. This isn't healer and protector. This is Lauren Lewis and Bo Dennis. This is you and me."

"I would die before I hurt you."

"And that's why I know you won't."

Soft kiss followed by soft kiss. Lips parting a little more each time. Body leaning against hers, a wave of desire spreading through me. Every passing second causing me to forget a little more about the group of people waiting for us just outside that door. Each passing second causing me to forget a little more about how I'm a succubus and she's a human. Slowly every touch lures me into the sweet illusion of her promise. She's just Lauren and I'm just Bo. Everything else is just background noise and technicalities that have no place here now.

Hands falling to my sides, nails scraping against my skin as she grabs fistfuls of my shirt. Legs tightening around my hips refusing to let me go. Greedy lips kissing every inch of skin of mine they could find, pulling me further from my protest. The softest of moans escaping her followed by an escaping groan of pain as she pulls my shirt off. Eyes opening to find her looking down over my body. Her fingertips gently brushing over the slightly faded bruise covering my ribs.

Her eyes move back up and my own can't help but to follow hers, coming to meet as they always do. This gentle smile on her lips with the faintest glisten in her eyes. It breaks my heart in the same moment it saves it.

"What are you doing?" A whisper all I can manage.

"I don't know yet," Eyes searching mine, keeping them captive as her head tilts forward. "Just let me." Lips brushing against mine once more and I'm at her mercy.

She pulls off her own shirt before her hands move back into my hair. What fight I have left slipping away as my own hands rest on her sides. The feel of her skin on mine effortlessly earning a smile. I tell myself I'm going to push her away and put an end to this madness, but I hold her to me as if her life depended on it.

"I don't want to hurt you." Whisper lost against her skin, lips trailing up her shoulder. Playfully nipping at the strap of her bra.

Her hands leave me and had she not been moving further up the desk pulling me with her, I would have protested. In one skillful maneuver we somehow end up on the desk. Her legs wrapping right back around my waist, hands running gently over the bruises on my back. Pulling away, just enough to look down into her eyes.

"I trust you."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Have we?" She smiles sweetly. "How did that conversation end for us?"

"Pretty amazingly."

"Well then," Turning her head she kisses up my arm earning the softest of giggles. Leaning down, following her lead as my lips claim her collarbone. "Just you and me Bo." She whispers into my shoulder, softly biting and it is in the moment, I have no argument.

Tilting my head back once more, gaze meeting hers. I search for something, for anything. But in this moment there is nothing. This isn't about tomorrow or the day after. This isn't about our dysfunctional family beyond this room or even the world outside of the Dal. This isn't about a succubus and her human lover. This is about her and me.

"Just you and me." Smile pulling at my lips as I say her words. I may not trust myself enough, but I trust her. I trust us. Eyes drifting shut as my lips find hers. "Just you and me." Whisper to myself lost on her lips.

Gentle and hesitant grows too sweet and passionate. Her hands resting on my shoulder blades keeping me from moving, but there's nowhere else in the world I would ever want to be than right here with her. Lost in her. Giving into her, not desire or need, but her, I feel an all too familiar feeling become unfamiliar. Hands gripping the ledge of the desk keeping me balanced. Keeping me aware there's still something tangible, because in this moment every ounce of me is floating away.

Lauren's words ' _I trust you'_ a distant echoing whisper in the back of my mind. Eyes fluttering open as I go to pull back. Fear ripping me apart. But then it's gone. Lauren's grip on my shoulders just as strong as her legs around my waist. Her eyes opening to meet mine, this sweet and lustful smile on her lips.

"What's wrong?" A breathless whisper, her smile faltering.

"A-are you—you're okay."

"Ye-yes." She nods, eyes running over my face. Concern slipping into her features. "Are you?"

"I'm," Laugh catching in my throat, looking over her face and what I can see of her body that isn't covered with mine. "I'm amazing."

"That I know." Leaning up, lips finding that sweet spot on my neck pulling a moan from me. "But how are you feeling physically?" I feel her lips curve into a smirk.

"Lauren," My voice breaks, and foolishly I can't help the feeling of tears sneaking up on me. Hearing it in my voice, she pulls back so quickly I think she hits her head on the desk, but her concern for me is all that's there written over her face.

"What? What's wrong Bo?"

"N-nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing is wrong." Soft laugh escaping through a smile. "Nothing is wrong."

"O-okay?"

"You're okay." Cutting myself off stealing a short but passionate kiss. "I can do this." Kiss. "We can do this." Kiss. "We're okay."

"Yes." She laughs, hands moving back to my face. Each kiss less passionate than the last, but sweeter none the less. "I told you Bo, you wouldn't hurt me."

"I never imagined that," Shaking my head, smile plastered to my face. "Doesn't even matter." Capturing her lips in another sweet kiss, her giggles mixing with mine. "Babe?"

"Hm?" Her eyebrow raises, but her mind is somewhere very far from here now, hands coming to rest on the small of my back.

"I just realized we're um," Trailing off, eyes glancing down at the desk.

"Oh, yeah don't worry. Whole new tarp."

"Ah okay." Nodding, shifting so my lips could explore below her collarbone. Good enough answer for this succubus.

"Besides, he liquefied way over there."

"Mm," Playfully biting the top of her breast. "Talk dirty to me."

"Oh God." She laughs, heel of her foot tapping my ass. "You're impossible."

"No." Lips on her stomach, tilting my head up just enough to meet her eyes. "I'm yours."

"I won't argue that."

"I'd hope not." Playful bite. "I don't suppose we could just stay in here all night?"

"No, sadly." Her hands finding my face, guiding me back up to her. "But we still have a few minutes." Smirk sneaking over her face, biting my lip.

"That's not a lot of time."

"Waste not, want not."

Lips part to say something, but all I can do is smile and shake my head. I know I loved her from the first moment I saw her. I know every time our love has evolved. But looking back, I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with her. That moment where it knocks you off of your feet and the world stops because all of a sudden you know that your heart, your soul is no longer solely yours. She just always seems to have been that for me. I've always wondered why I couldn't, but now, I think I have my answer.

In this moment of love and passion and desire and lust and trust and hope and faith and belief, there is a pure clarity. The purist clarity I've ever experienced. In this moment I know I can't pinpoint that moment, because I haven't stopped falling in love with her yet.

And God help me, I hope I never do.


	6. 2 Days Before

**AN:** I wanna say thank you for the overwhelming support, honestly I wasn't expecting this story to take roots, but it has. So thank you all for the reviews, faves, follows and reading of course. This is one of, if not the only chap that has a shared POV with Lauren. Next chapter is a shorter one so I aim to have up today if not tomorrow and then we can get to present tense.

Also, someone asked about the ROTF world, I didn't understand if you were asking me to go back and redo the earlier stories in POV as I did the last two or if you were requesting I make a story that explains how they got to that point? If it's the second there is three stories prior to Darkness Within, that explain how it all came to be. They're third-person and some of my first stories so they aren't as flushed out as DW and ROTF but they have the first part of the story.

Thank you.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: 2 DAYS BEFORE**

 **Bo's Voiceover:** _Origins are the footprints we've left on the world thus far or_

 _maybe they're the footprints the world leaves on us._

.

"I am going to kill you." Lauren mumbles, storming right from the office to the bar where Vex is munching on something. "Stop taking my tools." She shoves his arm, pulling a….scalpel away from his area. "This is not a toy Vex."

"I needed to open my chips."

"It's a bag of chips, pinch each side of the bag and pull."

"I tried."

"Then ask your boyfriend to open it. Leave my tools alone."

"After all the time you and Bo spent hiding away last night I thought you'd be in better mood. Losing your touch succubus?"

"Hey." I smack his arm, walking up behind him. "Stay behaved."

"So glad I came for this abuse."

"I can't believe he took it, again. I just talked to him about touching my things this morning." She sighs, my hand on her back guiding her toward the office. "This morning."

"Just gotta shake, shake it off."

"Did you just Taylor me?" She stops in the doorway, glaring at me as I desperately try not to laugh. "Never letting this go are you?"

"Never ever."

"This is why I don't tell you things." She laughs, watching me push the door closed behind us. "Not that I'm complaining, but what exactly are we doing?"

"It's time."

"Time?"

"Your injection babe."

"Oh," She nods, sighing. "We can worry about that later."

"No, we can worry about that now. I don't want to be running around out there today and be worried about you."

"I thought you always worry about me?"

"I do, but it would be different."

"Bo-."

"Lauren, come on. A little prick and it's all done."

"I didn't bring-."

"I have it." Gloating smirk creeping over my lips, pulling the little, black pouch from my back pocket. "I'm like a girl scout, always prepared."

"That's a boy scout."

"Okay, then what about succu-scout?"

"I'd say that is probably the worst joke you've made in a while."

"You're mean today." Laughing my words, coming to trap her between the desk and my body. "Wake up on the wrong side of your sleeping bag?" Lips brushing against hers, half expecting her to turn away. Instead, her arms wrap around my neck, keeping me close.

"Maybe."

"Wanna tell me why?" Eyebrow raising as she shakes her head. "Why not?"

"It's nothing Bo, I just forgot what it was like to worry about you like this."

"I could skip this, just do some running on the streets like back in the old days."

"We both know that isn't an option."

"It could be, if you asked."

"I repeat, we both know that isn't an option."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. One hundred and fifty percent behaved."

"I know." She smiles heavily, eyes falling from mine down to something. Maybe my stomach or chest. I don't think it really matters where she's looking, just where she's not. "Who is going with you?"

"Dyson of course," Snorting, placing the pouch on the desk beside her. "And Kenz."

"The original three."

"Mm-hm." Nodding, my hands running down from her sides to her hips. "She's about the only one I know for sure, other than you who will behave with Dyson." Fingertips running along the waistband of her scrubs. "I'd want you to come, but I need someone running things here. Everything feels like it could fall apart with one wrong look."

"They'll be fine."

"Now try saying that like you believe it."

"Give them a mission and they'll be fine."

"Well, hopefully after my little hand shaking today we'll have a clearer picture of what we're actually doing because right now I can't say it makes much sense."

"It does, depending on which view you look at it."

"Okay," Fingers slipping underneath her waistband, pulling them down to the bottom of her hips. "Well how I look at it, it's not making sense."

"Like you said Bo, hopefully after today you'll have some answers for us."

"Did you want to come with me?" Leaning in, lips finding her jaw. "I can bench Kenz." Words trailing as my lips do the same down to the curve of her neck.

"N-no." She moans softly, my hands on her hips turning her around. "We stick to the plan."

"Okay." Mind wandering as I push her shirt up halfway, kneeling down. Smile firmly on my lips as they trail down her spine. It should be illegal to love someone's body as much as I love hers. Every inch, every curve, every slight imperfection that it anything but. "Thank you." Words whispered against her skin, taking the syringe from her with one hand while the other keeps her shirt lifted. "Now let's see." Words playful, looking up at her as she glances down over her shoulder.

"Left or right cheek Bo, it's not that big of a decision."

"Oh, on the contrary. It's a very serious decision."

She shakes her head and I earn the first genuine laugh of the day. Lips wandering over the starting curve of her ass. Left or right. Left or right. Eyes catching the tiny mark embedded in her skin, curtesy of me injecting her one too many times in the same spot. Left it is. Smirking as I run my tongue over the tiny area, biting playfully before mumbling "Mine" against her skin earning a giggle this time. There we go, that's my Lauren. One more brush of my tongue before tilting my head back just enough push the needle in. The quicker the better as per her request.

"Are-?"

"What are you doing?" I snap, looking toward the door. Dyson staring at us like a deer in headlights. "Get out!"

"Sorry." He cuts off his own apology with the light slam of the door closing.

"I'm going to kill him, it's going to happen." Sighing as I pull the needle back out, tossing it on the desk.

"It was an accident." The edge to her words says she feels different. Or at the very least she's growing short on patience. "It's probably time for you to go."

"He shouldn't just barge in." Coming to my feet, gently pulling her pants up as I do.

"In all fairness it is his bar."

"We'll see for how long."

"What?"

"Nothing, one problem at a time." Sighing for the millionth time this morning, hands cupping her cheeks as I guide her face up slightly. Her pupils slowly contracting. "Little slower than normal."

"It's nothing."

"It was slow last injection too."

"And it was fine then."

"You're the doctor." Leaning in, lips brushing against hers. Note to self: _When zombie shit storm is over, come back to this_.

"You have to get going." She smiles gently, lightly smacking my ass.

"Mm. Keep that up and I won't be going anywhere."

"I love you." Her lips capturing mine in a gentle but lingering kiss. Slowly pulling back her eyes meet mine. "Now go be you. Go be incredible."

* * *

.

 ** _LAUREN'S POV: 2:13 p.m._**

.

"I'm going to tell you a story. A story of one of the greatest champions the world has ever saw. What made her different from the others was her heart. She wanted to be a champion just as much as she didn't. Battles were fought and soldiers were lost, but one day it came to an end. The greatest victory won or so was thought. A new war began. A war that's victory would change the world for millions."

Drawing a breath, pulling up three shot glasses. Neatly arranging them in a line, before turning around to find the best bottle.

"It started so easy, in retrospect it was too easy. In the first month a hundred people had come forward joining the cause. Titles like Dark, Light and salve were abandoned. By the third month the new colony was unlike anything anyone ever believed possible. Three hundred strong and spread over two districts. Family that had left returned and new hope grew."

Turning back around finally having found the appropriate bottle. Eyes watching the honey brown liquid fill the glasses.

"By the sixth month the first member of one of the oldest and richest remaining families came forward, denouncing his aligned status. At that time it was seen as yet another victory, what would turn the tide against opposition, but what it was in reality would be the downfall of the greatest revolution that never was."

I push one glass in front of each of them, hand wrapped around the base of the bottle.

"The plan was simple, turn enough in one district to the cause. Turn someone respected and honest. Someone who believed in the mission. Once that was done, go to the next and leave said individual in charge of the previous district to carry on the work. The math was done and if the pattern held steady, in three years eighty-five percent of the population of the world of the Fae would have been free."

"I'm sensing the revolution never got to three years." Theo says gently, hanging on my every words as he takes his shot.

"No, it never did." Evony takes her own shot, pulling the bottle from my hand.

"Three years for eighty-five percent seemed too long for some. And at eleven months opposition grew. A general of the champion so to speak sought for a more effective solution. A drive that was easily manipulated. The prominent family though did not share the sentiment of its one member. The mentioned general was taken prisoner or so was the assumption. So the leader and her loyalist of soldiers ran to his aid. Beyond loyalty the core of the revolution needed to remain intact. A single beating heart at the center of everything."

"What happened next?" Ayesha leans forward, hanging on every word even more than Theo. I assume Dagny never told her this story.

"What happened next was the end of life as believed. The champion was found weak. Her inner circle found themselves in disarray while the opposition joined forces. Within a single month all was lost. Hundreds killed as publicly as possible. And restrictions put back into place. Tyranny reigned once again. The champion and her cause had failed and slowly her soldiers disbanded."

"You should be a writer Lauren, you have a way of making what happen sound, romantic even." Evony snorts, taking another shot. "The fairytale of Champion Bo."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened in the part you skipped over?"

"Dyson killed her." Vex answers Theo, racking the pool balls.

"Wait a minute." Theo snorts, looking around the somber room. "Everyone is just okay with this? And wait, if he killed you how are you back?"

"Obviously not everyone was okay with it country boy, otherwise we wouldn't have ever left." Ash snorts, breaking the balls.

"Bo saved me. As a succubus she survives by feeding on chi, a person's life force. She can sometimes, depending on the circumstances revive a recently," I pause, lump in my throat. "A recently deceased person. Luckily in my case, it was enough."

"Ya'll are crazy thinking that we can trust him. If what you're saying is true. He's the reason the revolution fell through. The reason your sister is dead. The reason you died Lauren. The reason all those people died. We're just supposed to trust him again?"

"He's family." Words a whisper, palms tapping the top of the bar. "He's family."

"I hate to break up story time," Ash looks up from the table. "But Lauren, I'm going stir crazy in here. I need to do something. Tell me you have something for me to do."

"There's something, but Bo isn't going to be pleased about it."

"Yeah well our fearless leader isn't here right now so that means it's you Doc. Come on, give me something. Hell I'll even run to the store for some food."

"No, what I have in mind requites a lot more violence."

"You say the sweetest things." She throws her cue on the table, earning a mumble from Vex who was attempting to take a shot. "What do we got?"

"I need you and Theo to take me to get a new specimen."

"I got this!" Dagny jumps into the conversation. "I need to get out too."

"Sorry, no. You are grounded here until your sister says otherwise."

"This isn't related to Jack. This is zombies, he runs hell, he would just send some demons or something."

"He's not in charge of that kind of hell, think more purgatory than actual hell."

"Even further supporting my point."

"One we can't be sure that Jack doesn't have a hand in this. And two, you're the lowest on the combat ready list."

"Um, excuse me? How exactly did I end up lowest?"

"A number of factors, your age for one. The fact that you've seen no actual combat. You may be the target of this. Oh and your sister would kill me."

"I still refuse to be last." She folds her arms, giving that grumpy pout that Bo's mastered. "Baby I love you so don't hate me for this, but how am I not above Ayesha? I was here during the revolution that should count for combat experience."

"Ayesha is technically older than you, and she's matured naturally with her abilities. Also the fact that she is a fire Fae. That makes her one of the highest on the list."

"Your woman is badass." Ayesha smirks at Dagny. It's cute and innocent. That makes me worry. Worry that whatever is happening is going to taint that for them.

"Is this list an actual thing?" Mark asks from the corner, looking up from his phone.

"Actually," I nod. "It is. I came up with it last night. When Bo returns there is only two ways this can go. Either it is something simple, something we can handle quickly and all of us returning was unnecessary."

"Or?"

"Or that feeling that has been resonating in the pit of our stomachs enough to drive us all back here is accurate. If that's the case we need to be more prepared than we were before. A combat ready list is a good way for Bo to assess who goes where and when if need be."

"Is there a loyalty ranking list too Lauren?" Mark's eyes narrow.

"Excuse me, why wasn't I considered for this fieldtrip?" Vex comes up behind Evony, blocking the line of sight between me and Mark.

"You were, but I need you here on protective detail for Dagny."

"Fair enough." He shrugs, stealing the bottle from Evony. "Let the fun and games begin."

* * *

.

 ** _BO'S POV: 2:48 p.m._**

.

This is a seriously huge truck. I shift for the sixth time, gripping the steering wheel tighter than normal. Should have taken someone else's car. Glancing up into the mirror my eyes end up lingering, watching Kenz as she stares out the window. What is going on with her?

"I thought it was pills."

"What?" Eyes shifting to him.

"I thought what Lauren made was pills."

"No, you don't get to ask about that. You don't get to ask about her."

"I was drunk last night."

"Drunk last night. Thought you were protecting everyone before. Not in control when you…killed Lauren. Always have some excuse."

"Today is going to be a long day Bo, we need to hold together otherwise we're not going to get anyone to help us."

"Firstly, it's me who's getting the help. Remember the whole reason you needed me so badly, because no one would deal with you? Secondly, today's anger with you isn't even about the history of us. It's about you lying."

"If I told you, you needed to play politician I knew you'd run the other way. Besides, I didn't think you would mind Lauren knowing before you."

"That isn't even what I'm talking about." I take sharp left turn, glancing in the side mirror. Yep, we have a tail. Dumbasses, don't tail someone in a glossy, red car. You stick out! "I'm talking about the whole Kendra situation."

"You weren't her biggest fan, didn't think it mattered."

"Ah right, because I don't wanna be BFFs with someone means I'm okay with if they die." Snorting, shaking my head. "You know me so well. Its times like this I can't believe we didn't last."

"Do you plan on losing these guys?" Kenz asks, glancing up toward the rearview mirror so she knows I can see the look she's shooting me.

"You want me to move past what happened, to trust you? Then tell me what happened." A sharp right down an alley, narrowly missing a minivan seems to do the trick. "Either you start making real steps in fixing this Dyson," Nope. I was wrong, just slowed them down. "Or you're getting voted off the island."

"I answered a call, possible drunk and disorderly. When I arrived there were two men. They didn't smell right, but there was people around. Other police pulling up. I had to keep cover so I drew on them."

"Let me guys, our zombie buddies."

"They charged and I unloaded. It was a mess of paperwork. A PR nightmare. The men were teens, good boys. The story spun was that under peer pressure they took something and had a reaction. But I was the cop who shot first. Given my stance with the Fae leaders they hung me out to dry. I slipped into a dark place, I'll admit. Hunting for what drug did this. For what I smelled. Nothing. For months. Then, I ran into Kendra. She was in town for a meeting, I hadn't seen her since the incident."

"Skip to the part that makes Ash wanna nail you to a wall." Sharp right, sharp left, swerve between a Toyota and a Honda.

"She saved me. We had something that was, real."

"Real like good enough to wait with until Lauren died so you can chase after me-."

"It was real." He growls, glancing back seeing how close our tail is. "One day she vanished, eventually I found her back at home. She was different. She was violent. Clawing at her own skin. Pealing it off and her words made no sense. The one thing that did was your name. Over and over again. I had to nearly kill her to get her to the Fae doctors, beg them to take her. She died a week later."

"I-I'm sorry." Glancing at him. "I'm sorry, really. I know what it's like to have the person you love most in the world die."

"Lauren came back, Kendra didn't. Maybe if you hadn't run away, you could have saved her too."

"Take a left now." Kenz orders, sending me shooting out between two oncoming trucks.

* * *

.

 ** _LAUREN'S POV: 3:02 p.m._**

.

"Hey, Doc the-."

His voice scares me, but I can't seem to manage to raise my head from the toilet seat. The faint coolness brining a sliver of comfort. Sweat running down my face, stinging my eyes, but I can't manage to find the strength to wipe it away.

"What in the bloody hell?" His steps toward me slow, he's making his concerned face. I must look awful. "I hate to break this to you Doc but you're the only doctor we have."

"I don't need a doctor."

"I've seen things I've killed look better than you."

"It's just the injections, sometimes they have an effect. Bo forgot to pass me some of her chi when she gave me the injection."

"Yeah. Alright." He turns his back to me, grabbing several napkins before running them under water. Uncharacteristically he remains silent, walking back to me. I think he's going to give me the napkins but instead he wraps his arms around me, pulling me up onto the toilet. "Lauren." Crouching down, one hand on my knee as he gently dabs my forehead.

"Th-thank you."

"I'll go, you stay."

"No, it's already passing. Only ever lasts a little while."

"Have a lot of experience in this do ya'?"

"Only recently."

"Maybe it's time we got you back in a lab."

"It's fine Vex. This is always a risk, the serum is very sensitive. If any of your hormones are off," I cut myself off, taking the napkins from him. Sweating beginning to slow as the nausea is creeping towards bearable. "I'm fine."

"Yeah. Alright. I'll tell Dumb and Dumber to give you a few."

"Vex?" His name leaves my mouth despite every instinct inside of me arguing to keep quiet. He stops at the door, looking back at me. Don't Lauren. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course."

"No, are we friends?"

"I don't follow."

"Are we still friends like when you tried to kill Dyson for what he did to me. Or are we friends like everyone out there is friends?"

"I haven't been Dark in a long time, but if you hadn't stopped me Dyson would be dead now. I still wouldn't feel bad about it."

"Then when I leave, I need to you get something for me and no one can know."

"Okay."

"No one. Not Mark. Not Bo. And not even Evony."

"Double ball gag me babe, I'm your slave boy." He smirks as my eyebrow raises. "I stopped being Dark, I didn't stop enjoying life's little pleasures. Seriously, you had to find yourself the tamest of all succubi. You're missing out."

"We are not tame."

"Pffft."

"Don't pffft me. We're not."

"The fact that the worst skeleton hanging in your closest is a love for Taylor Swift says it all."

"Well not all of us enjoy teacups." I try to keep from smirking as he gasps. "That you can't drink out of."

"They're value decreases if-." He cuts himself off, eyes narrow. "My teacups are fine collectables."

"They are," I nod. "For a pretty, pretty princess."

"The jokes on you because I am a pretty, pretty princess." He kicks his heel up and for a solid five seconds he manages to keep a straight face.

"I missed you Vex." My admission a laugh, body nearly back to normal.

"And I missed you Doc, but how about you tell me what's going on?"

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test."

"It has been a bit since I ventured to the land of wet and squishy lady parts, but last I checked your goodies and Bo's goodies couldn't make a succu-human."

"Vex."

"Alright. Alright. I'm on it."

Never would I have ever imagined that one day the two people I trust most besides Bo would both be reformed Dark Fae, both of which had tried to kill us. Several times over. The funny thing about them is that underneath everything they were probably the most sensitive and insecure of us all. Logically I know if I was to ask someone to sneak out it should have been Evony, Vex leaving is taking a great deal of protection from Dagny. The problem with Evony ever since she turned human is that she's had trouble controlling her emotions and is oddly protective. Last think I need is a repeat of last night from Dyson to end up with Evony stabbing him with her wine glass. Though to be fair, Bo might enjoy that.

Oh Lauren, what have we gotten ourselves into now?

* * *

.

 ** _BO'S POV: 6:25 p.m._**

.

"Count Dalaj, I introduce to you Bo Dennis, the re-unaligned succubus. Champion of the innocent. Lover of humans. Daughter of Hades and descendant of the Blood King."

"I feel a little like Khaleesi." Leaning to my left, whispering to Kenz who just ignores me. I thought it was a funny joke. Okay maybe not funny like ha-ha, but funny like a smirk at least. "Too much binge watching." I whisper to Dyson, who ignores me too. Beginning to think anyone would have been better company than them.

"I see manners weren't something you developed while hiding." He shifts in his seat, setting his silverware down.

"Hiding? Is that what you think I was doing?" Snorting at his comment, taking a step forward. His cheap, rip-off, secret service looking guards taking a step forward. You'd think for a guy in a ten thousand dollar suit he could spend more than fifty bucks on his help.

"You lost a fight, you ran, no one has seen you since. Dear girl that is hiding."

"Look here buddy, I've been all over town today, smiling and shaking hands. I've done everything but literally kiss your royal buddies' asses. What did I get? Shit. Five families and not a one want to help. I'm starting to get the impression that this whole run around was just that, a run around."

"Clever girl." He claps his hands, leaning back into his seat. "I heard it was your human pet that was the smart one."

"He's not going to help us either, it was a waste of time." Kenz says, hand on my arm as she starts to turn.

"You do love the humans don't you succubus." He stands up, buttoning his dress jacket back up. "Do you know what an insult it is to my family to have you standing here? The remaining members believe that I am insane for speaking to you. And helping you? Well, I'm sure they wish they could cut off my head as they did my brother. You do remember my brother, don't you?"

"You want to help me?"

"No, I don't want to, but if there is one person who can help me it's you."

"You want me to help you?"

"Yes, because see all you want is men. Track down some abominations. Simple. I have men. I have slaves. Human and Fae alike. Take what you please."

"But I have to do what for you?"

"Come. Bring your pets too, I know you can't live without them."

The Count and his six bodyguards lead us through the 'small' dining room into the 'small' living room and then down through what I expected to lead to a basement. Turns out the Count and his family aren't exactly puritan. A narrow white hall, painfully shiny leading to nowhere. But on either side of us, eight seventy by seventy inch glass windows. Though by the looks of it, I doubt its glass. Note to self: Deal with zombies, come back and evict the pervs.

The first on our right occupied by a naked woman, hands bound above her head with a cloth over her eyes. The second window to our left a naked man hung from his ankles, swinging back and forth through the air. The fifth window to our right where he comes to a stop, a young woman, covered in blood but clothed. Her hands chained to the wall as she attempts to run at us. This place would give Vex the hibigeebies.

"Relax succubus, this is all consensual."

"Consensual, really?"

"You saw my Aunt Cecelia and my nephew Raphael."

"Sure, what's a little bondage between family?" My eyes widening slightly as I glance at Kenzi who's looking into the dark window behind us. "And her?"

"This would be what I need your help with."

"Sorry, my kinky is limited to toys you can purchase at regular stores."

"She is my sister, we found her like this yesterday morning. Rabid like some lowbred common Fae. We thought she had experimented with something. Then she began to peal the flesh from her bone."

"Like Kendra." Dyson states the obvious.

"These abomination did not just fall from the sky. Something caused them, intentionally or not. You feel you are the Jesus of Fae. You must save everyone. Lead your people to a better life. Well, I'll give you all the men, money and lab equipment for your pet for as long as you need."

"But?"

"But you must save my sister."

"My pet as you continue to call her, her name is Lauren. And we have a problem because Lauren hasn't even been able to figure out what they are. She's working with Walmart supplies and a doctor bag from four years ago. It's gonna take some time."

"No, it won't. If half of what I've heard about her is true, the second she gets into a lab she should have something."

"Well, you have all the answers don't you."

"I don't make a move unless I'm sure I come out on top. A key difference between us."

"Mm."

"Do we have a deal?" He extends his hand. "Or do you need to run back and discuss it with your pets?"

"Yeah," Eyes dropping to his hand, scoffing. "We have a deal."

"It's a shame when the trash is useful."

"I just need to make one thing clear, so there's no misunderstanding." His snide comment pulling me and by extension them to a stop. Turning back around to face him. "When this is all over, the abominations are gone along with the person responsible and your sister is cured. I am going to come back here and kill you. Along with any of your freaky little family who gets in my way. And just to make sure we understand each other, I know I have a reputation for mercy, but when I say kill, I mean your heart will stop and you will cease to exist."

"Excuse me?"

"See karma is a bitch, but she has nothing on me. I know who you are. I know you're Mesmer strong enough to control thoughts, even those of a fifteen hundred year old shifter."

"And here is the weakness." He laughs, looking to his guards before back to me. "You know who I am, what I did and you will still work with me? Either your precious pet means that little to you or you are as weak as we've thought."

"Work with you?" This time it's me who laughs. "No, I'm using you and everything you have, then I'm going to kill you and take what's left. See being back here is reminding me exactly why I started the rebellion and I'm beginning to think that maybe it's time for another. And your money, your resources, your men, some of which I'm sure fought on my side before, I'm going to take it all." Unable to keep from smirking as that cocky ass grin of his falters. "So sleep well Dimitri and enjoy what life you have left because before you know it, it's all gonna be over."

"Okay, that was a little Khaleesi." Kenzi whispers when we reach the top of the stairs and had I not been still so pissed I would have smirked.

The guards following closely behind us until we're back out on the driveway. Walking around the massive fountain that for some reason is right in the middle my eye catches the tail end of a red car parked between two SUVs. Ha. Guess we have an answer now to who was following us.

"What is wrong with you Bo?"

"What?" I glance up to him, it's his growl not his words that catch my attention.

"The one man who is offering us help and you threaten to kill him?"

"I wasn't aware you had warm and fuzzies for him considering he made you his personal bitch."

"You don't think I want to kill him myself?" His growl interwoven into his words. "But we need help."

"And we have it."

"Are you sure?"

"You know how Lauren said there wasn't much to do? Well one thing I did at work, really before Theo got there was read. I read everything. Horror. Mystery. Lauren's books. I really think I grew as a person." My hand grabs his arm, pulling him to a stop. Kenz already a few feet ahead near the truck. "I read a theory that every group has an alpha, a beta and an omega, or several omega. Now to be an omega or beta, there's nothing wrong with it. Hell they could even possibly be alpha in another group."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yeah, in this group there is one alpha, one leader and that's me. If you haven't guessed it, Lauren's the beta. Everyone else by default is omegas. Evony used to lead a whole district, but now she follows orders. Ash is scary but even before, she followed orders. Vex is pretty scary, but you know what? He follows orders. What I'm getting at Dyson is you either remember how to follow orders or you find yourself another group, team, family, whatever you wanna call us right now."

"Are you sure this is how you want to play this Bo?" His voice lowers as he leans down slightly. Kenz staring at us from the right and two guards hesitantly approaching from the left.

"This _game_ has already been over."

* * *

.

 ** _LAUREN'S POV: 7:16 p.m._**

.

"Gotta be honest, hunting zombies in theory is a lot more fun than this." Ash complains, rubbing the back of her neck as we continue walking through the junkyard.

"We'll find one."

"Why here? Not that I'm an expert or nothing, but the times I've seen those things it was public." Theo looks behind us again, he's beginning to fail his field test. Come on Theo, I have high hopes for you.

"I have a theory, several actually and I'm putting it to the test."

"Do you care to share?" She glances back at us. "Didn't think so."

"We have to be near one, it's been too long."

"Been too long?" She laughs. "Oh! We're playing bait! I get it now."

"These infected, they've come after me and Bo. As of right now, any other victims have been collateral damage. Bo has been out all day, they haven't attacked otherwise she would have called. We've been out here for a few hours and nothing. Why?"

"If they aren't after Bo or you then what?" He keeps his hand on his gun. At this rate he's going to drop to sixty percent usefulness. We need you to stay above Mark.

"That's the question isn't it?"

"We got company!" She waves Theo up to her side. "Protect the doctor."

The two draw their weapons, Theo being the only one of the two that actually need it. Ash just likes weapons and bombs and knifes. She loves her toys. The SUV in question speeding toward us. The car is too far to get back to now. If we ran we'd be run down. Fight it is. My steps cautious as I back up. Bo is going to kill me.

"Do we shoot? Lauren, do we shoot?"

"No, hold."

Speed increases, but neither move and just when I think I'm going to be forced in to giving the order the SUV does a hundred and eighty degree turn. It comes to a stop and even though the pair glance back at me, I honestly have no clue. The doors fly open and four men step out almost in sync.

"Dimitri sends his regards." The driver says, pulling open the trunk. "He thought you would need one of these." He pulls out the body of an infected. Even from here I can see it's fresh. "There will be more awaiting your arrival at the lab tomorrow ma'am."

"This situation is making me about as confused as a fart in a fan factory."

"Um," I nod, stepping out from between them. The SUV already turning around. "I'm right there with you."

"Is it just me who is disappointed we didn't get to kill anything today?"

"Well to be fair," Kneeling down beside the body, looking up toward her. "You only said you wanted to get out, we're out."

"Everybody is a comedian."

* * *

.

 ** _BO'S POV: 9:18 p.m._**

.

"Hey, can you hold up?"

"I have to pee."

"I'm sure."

"You don't believe I have to pee?" She gives me that side glare she's perfected. "Glad to see your trust issues aren't limited to Dyson."

"Why'd you come back Kenz?"

"Did you want me to leave?"

"I want you to stop." I manage to jog ahead of her, stopping in her path giving her no choice but to face me. "No one forced you to come back."

"Yeah. Just like no one forced me to come back before."

"You're still mad about that." I nod, looking past her to the street. "I apologized so many times, I thought it was safe Kenz. We all did. Even you did. You wanted to be in the fight as much as any of us."

"Yes, because that way everyone we lost, their deaths would mean something."

"It wasn't my fault the rebellion fell apart Kenz. I tried. I gave everything I had."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You think it's my fault?"

"I think it's all of our fault. We got too cocky. We got too comfortable. You're so focused on the fact that you almost lost Lauren that night, you missed the fact that you lost everyone else. We all lost everyone else."

"I couldn't keep us together, I failed. I know that. But how could you expect me just to forgive Dyson, like you did. Oh so what he killed Lauren. Whoops?"

"Bullshit Bo. You know I love Lauren."

"Just not as much as D-Man right? Team Dyson forever."

"That's so much bullshit. We moved past all that. See you want to sit on your high horse and say you've moved past it all and screw us all because we've dragged you back. But everything you throw at him, it's all past shit. You turned what happened with Dyson into some love triangle assignation. He takes shots at you and you think it has to do with Lauren. Take two seconds to realize things other than Lauren exist."

"Kiss my ass." Snorting, jaw clenching to keep from saying anything else. Her hand grabs my wrist, pulling me back to a stop. "Kenz, let go."

"Do you even realize you lost your sister, you lost me when that happened?"

"Kenz, the second Hale died you went running. No matter how hard I held onto you I couldn't keep you. Even when it was safe, you jumped at the chance to take Dagny and go be normal. I had to beg and plead to get you to stay when Dagny came of age, when the rebellion was making progress and the second it fell through you went running again. And as to why I let Dagny go back with you? You raised her. Tamsin may be her mother, but you are her mom. What was I supposed to do? Say no, you have to stay with me now. Say sorry I gave you this life but now I'm just going to take it away?"

"You could have fought for more than Lauren." She finally let's go of my arm, tears in her eyes. "I know you love me Bo, but you've been fighting for Lauren since we met, it just got to be too much. You stopped noticing you were losing everyone else."

"That isn't fair."

"Tell me, when you started your crusade for freedom, was it with me in mind or was it to remove that dog collar from Lauren?"

"I always protected you, you weren't affected the same way she was. She was enslaved. How can you compare?"

"One day you're going to get it Bo. One day it will click for you. You may be our great leader, but you became a shitty friend." She brushes past me, walking into the Dal without so much as a glance.

"Well, today has been lovely." Snorting to myself, sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as my feet drag. I need Lauren. I need a drink. I need sleep. In that order. "What?" Knees locking as I find everyone staring at me. "Who died?" Awkward laugh dying out as they all avoid looking me in the eye. "Where's Lauren? Is-?"

"She fine." Evony says from behind the bar, pouring herself a drink. "Well, she's alive anyway."

"What happened?" Eyes running over them, but I'm already storming toward the office. My heart sinking to the pit of my stomach, terrified of what I'll fine. "Lauren?" Kicking the door shut, I nearly slide across the floor as I drop to my knees. "Lauren, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She just leans against the wall, knees up to her chest as tears stream down her cheeks. "Baby talk to me. Baby please. What is it? What happened?"

"I did this."

"W-what?"

"I did this. This is me."

"I-I don't understand." Eyes running over her frantically, hands hovering over her knees, scared to touch her.

"There's enough components I'm able to identify, common denominators between them all. It's my research."

"Research? What research?"

"Taft. Turning Evony. Turning myself."

"Oh."

"It's my research Bo. Someone took it and turned it into the equivalent of a chemical weapon. They're taking people and injecting them with this. Lethal doses. I found puncture marks on them, at first I wasn't sure. But the last, it's my research."

"Lauren, you can't blame yourself for this."

"It was already a weapon Bo, that's how I used it. It shouldn't be a surprise someone, perfected it for that use."

"You are not responsible for this."

"Do you know what it's doing to these people? These victims? It's literally liquefying their insides. It's slow at first. Bone becomes a hard gelatin, running into organs that they don't puncture but rather infuse with. The blood boils. They lose all control. Until eventually everything shuts down. Then they liquefy quite literally. Skin, muscle, it all just slips from the bone."

"This isn't what you made. Whatever is doing this is what this sick freak added. He or she or it changed the rules. They changed the ingredient that did."

"Bo," She looks up so quickly I find myself holding a breath. Red, teary eyes staring into mine. "Either sit with me and let me process or get out and let me process." Her features riddled in pain, trying to keep tears at bay. "I really hope it's the first because I don't want you to go." Words a broken whisper.

I can't seem to find the right words to say or even the right way to say yes, so instead I crawl beside her. Back against the wall, knees bended, a lax imitation of her pose. Eyes fixed on the door, more accurately the keyhole. Hand gently taking hers in my own, giving a squeeze with every sob I hear escape her.

It's okay babe, I'm not going anywhere. Promise.


	7. 1 Day Before

AN: Short as warned, but next chap we'll move into present tense and I promise it will be a big one. And to answer Guest: The three stories titled When Heroes Fall are the first three parts. DW and ROTF are part of the 'When heroes Fall' Saga/Series. Hope this helps. Thank you all again.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: 1 DAY BEFORE

 **Bo's Voiceover** : Family is everything.

.

"How you doing Kiddo?"

"Kiddo?" She smiles at me, arms folded over her chest. The sounds of passing cars pulling her attention back to the street.

"Give me a break, last I saw you were seventeen and before that just a few hours."

"It's cool, Kenz has had some very colorful names for me."

"You don't say." Laugh escaping myself, coming to mimic her stance as a chilled breeze comes to pass. "She used to call Dyson D-Man."

"And Lauren Doctor Hot-Pants."

"She told you?"

"Oh yeah, bedtime was full of the great adventures of Bo and Kenzi." Warm smile faltering slightly, eyes dropping to the ground. "She's not happy to be back."

"No, not at all."

"I told her she didn't have to come, but she wouldn't have any of it."

"She loves you, she wants to protect you."

"And she misses you." She looks up to me, sad smile curving her lips. She really does look just like her mother. "I'm surprised you're not mad."

"Mad?"

"Yeah, cause I'm engaged. Kenz was not pleased. She says I'm too young."

"You are."

"Ah, so you do agree."

"Nope." Shaking my head, nudging her with my shoulder. "I knew Lauren was all I wanted from the first moment I saw her. I didn't exactly behave like I did, but I knew she was the one for me. And my life then was a mess. I was a mess. You on the other hand are not. So if you say she is your one, then I will be at the wedding with bells on."

"What does that mean?"

"You know, I don't know. I just know it's something you say." We share a bittersweet laugh. At least it's bittersweet for me, because in this moment I don't think I've ever felt so distant from her. "Besides, Kenz wasn't exactly all that much older when she and Hale-."

"Thank you! I told her that too. They were hardly together before they were engaged."

"Exactly, but true love."

"True love." She smiles so hard I'm sure it hurts. It must be what I look like talking about Lauren. "You know it's crazy. You and Lauren. Me and Ayesha. Kenz and Hale. Vex and Mark. Now Evony and Theo."

"Oh God no. Please. I can't handle the thought of them being true love it's so disturbing."

"It's cute! He's cute and sweet."

"He is and that's exactly why he needs to stay away from her."

"She isn't that bad."

"No, she's not-now." Shaking my head, the sound of a horn blaring putting me back on edge. "She's not, but he's just innocent."

"Everyone has to lose it sometime."

"Yeah." Nodding, glancing over my shoulder at the glass doors awaiting us. "Speaking of love, has Kenz-."

"Dated?" She snorts. "No. I think she's had a few one night stands, I can't be sure, but no one she ever brought home."

"Hm."

"Just between you and me I don't think she's put Hale behind her yet."

"I don't think she ever will."

"Eh, it's cool. She can live in me and Ayesha's guest house. We already have it planned."

"Are you coming in?"

"In a minute. Just thinking."

"Okay." Nodding again, trying to ignore the weight tugging at my heart. The realization dawning on me that I may not be a part of their lives in the way I imagined happening again one day.

Sighing, forcing myself to keep going I walk back into the clinic. Dyson, Theo and Ash walking up the hall. Mark and Ayesha turning down the left. Guess they haven't finished clearing it yet. He wasn't kidding about having unlimited resources. One second we're MacGyvering shit in the Dal and the next we're running an 'abandoned' clinic. To his credit it does look abandoned, right up until you get to Lauren's workspace. Then I feel like we've walked into NASA.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." Vex hops down from some machine I'm not even sure what it is.

"Vex, leave the forceps."

"Finee." He slams them down, box of goldfish in other hand.

"Both."

"Sharing is caring Doctor." He actually pouts as he pulls another pair from his pocket. "I'm beginning to think you don't care for me very much."

"You know when I said I hadn't met your brother, I think I lied." Laugh quiet as I watch Vex disappear behind the doors. Lauren completely focused on whatever it is on the computer screen.

"He's almost as impossible as you. He keeps taking my things. What does he need with forceps?"

"Real life game of operation?" Smirk growing as she glances up at me, eyebrow raised. "It is Vex we're talking about."

"He's housetrained."

"Mm-hm." Nodding unnecessarily, leaning against the table beside her. Looking from the screen covered in what looks like neon worms to her. "How are you feeling?" Hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Bo, really. Last night I was irrational, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Babe come on, it's me. You have every right to be upset about this. I would have been ten times worse than you."

"The important part is I have an adequate lab now, I should finally be able to get some real answers."

"Just adequate? I can make a call."

"No, I'd prefer as little contact with Dimitri as possible."

"Lauren, this deal-."

"You don't have to explain, I already know you plan to kill him." Her chuckle forced, but the sad smile she shoots me seems genuine enough. "Kenzi told Mark. Mark told Vex. Vex told Evony. Evony told me."

"It's like high school."

"I have the homework to prove it." She lifts a vile, shaking it.

"Babe, really, are you going to be okay here?"

"Bo, you're leaving a small army here with me. I'll be fine. I can't promise they will be though. They seem to be a step away from cabin fever."

"They'll survive."

She nods, turning her back to me. I could push it. Force the subject. But sometimes things are better left for later. Besides, it's been a long time since she's had a lab to play with. Sighing I head to leave, Evony and Theo walking right in. Apparently knocking is a thing of the past.

"I'm showing Theo here our Doctor Lewis at work, back in her natural habitat."

"She's not a zoo animal."

"Don't you have some zomb-?" Evony stops herself, looking between Theo and me. "Don't you have a job to go do?"

"No fieldtrips today," My voice lowering as I lean in. "I want everyone here. Just because we need the lab doesn't mean we can trust Dimitri."

"No need to worry, we'll be on her like angry on a wet cat."

"Isn't he adorable?" Evony giggles, actually giggles as she holds onto his arm leading him further into the lab.

At this rate we could get our own reality show.

* * *

.

 ** _Baltic Woods-West End-6:26 p.m._**

.

"I don't mean to question you, but was it such a great idea to not bring back up?" The sarcasm drowning his words, looking from the two 'loaned' guards on our right to the two on our left.

"I think we'll be fine."

"Did you bring me because you're trying to trust me or because you still don't?"

"I brought you because," Pausing as we reach the abandoned barn. The one that Dimitri's intel lead us to. Two guards each and a few infected shouldn't be a problem for us. What I'm worried about is the group back at the clinic. "I trust your skill and that's what I need."

"Is Lauren okay?"

"She's dealing."

"This isn't her fault."

"Thanks Mr. Obvious, I hadn't thought of telling her that."

"The area looks clear, but I'm getting nine heat signatures inside." Guard number four says, showing me on his little screen. Nine isn't exactly ideal, but we've faced worse. "Your orders?"

"Clean kills, as many as possible. Lauren says she needs more specimens."

"More?"

"They're deteriorating too fast. She said she needs their brains. I don't know, that's her area."

"You ready?" He asks, hand on the door.

"Let's do this." I nod and he pulls the door, hand going for my gun. I should have had it drawn before but hey, live and learn.

Slow steps, weapons drawn but instead of finding a nest of rabid infected we find domesticated infected. Eight of them crouched like wild animals in front of the ninth heat signature who is far from an infected. They snarl and lean forward as if readying to jump, but they don't. Their invisible leash seems to be too strong.

"Um," I glance over at Dyson who's giving me the same confused glance. "Are you lost?"

"Lost?" He chuckles coldly, hands folded over his stomach. There's something oddly familiar about him. The way he stands, the way his head tilts slightly forward and to the left as he stares through us. "No, I'm not lost."

"So you're just willingly standing there with a bunch of infected?"

"Infected? That's cute."

"What do you call them?"

"Pets. Slaves. Nothing." He shrugs, looking through me as though he's waiting for something. For what? He looks so familiar. Sure his black on black four piece and slicked back hair doesn't really scream original, but there's something there. "A product of my and my sister-in-law's genius."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you haven't made it official yet." He steps forward, the infected parting as dogs would for their master. "What shall I call her then? Father spoke most highly of her."

"Be kind. Rewind."

"Don't listen Bo, it's a trick. A game."

"Your dog is right, this is a game." Another chuckle as he stops, arms raised from his sides and the infected seem to grow further impatient. "My move, your move, my move. We've been playing for a while now. Father told me to be patient, but when I found out that you had aligned yourself with the Count, I just had to see for myself if it was true."

"I don't—-what?"

"It was great to see you up close, truly. Watching from afar has been intriguing, but it just doesn't have the same feel. I must admit, I am a bit more excited to see our baby sister. She has been harder to find, until now of course."

"Don't you even-."

"Even what?" He laughs, genuinely amused. "I do hate to run, but there's much to do. Don't take offense to this, but it's not time for a family discussion yet and I'm not in the mood for a fight."

He drops his arms and the eight infected bolt toward us. These are different, they're faster. They're on us before there's even been a shot fired. I hear the sounds of their M-14s and Dyson's growl overlapping snarls and a scream from one of the guards. An infected on top of me, snarling and it's a position I'm getting used to. Managing to get my arm out from between us. Barrel just inches from his temple, other forearm pressed into his throat desperately trying to keep him at bay. Looking into it's dead eyes. No, looking into his dead eyes I hesitate.

But only for a moment.

My own shot makes me jump, but by the time I push him off me the others are dead along with two of the guards. Jumping to my feet, I look around as if expecting the mystery man to be here, but he's long gone now. Eyes falling to the pile of bodies, before focusing in on the one I killed.

I'm sorry.


	8. Bad Blood

"Round and round we go." My head falls back, staring up at the ceiling fans. An inch and a half worth of dust caked on, at the very least.

"No one here knows anything Bo. We should be out on the street. Knocking some teeth in or out, whatever creams your twinkie." Ash laughs, taking a swig of her sixth beer in two hours.

"Bo, she has a point." Lauren adds through a yawn, the back of her chair pressed up against the wall, feet up on a second chair. "We've been at this for a few hours. At least take a break."

"No. No babe, I'm sorry. I love you and you know how much I value your opinion, but this time, no. I refuse to believe that no one in this room knows anything. We have well over five thousand years in this room. Two reformed Dark. A Dark freelancer. Dyson." Snorting a chuckle. "I forget, how many times you lied to me for Trick?"

"Enough dammit!" His hands slamming against the bar top. "I don't know."

"Maybe we should have gotten you anger management."

"You're so caught up on the thought that I live in the past Bo, but I'm beginning to think it's you who is."

"How about we leave the personal shit out of this for once!" Kenz abruptly stands up, walking toward the bathroom.

"Evony." Lauren says with an odd amount of conviction, everyone turning toward her.

"Yes?"

"You had Bo's mid-wife. You dug into Bo's past, deeper and in ways Dyson wouldn't have being Trick's lieutenant."

"Hey, I'm clean and frankly that hurts my feelings Lauren that you would insinuate that I would still be holding out on you. After everything."

"Lauren has a point," everyone's attention shifting to Evony now. "You would be the logical choice to have info about me."

"This is very offensive."

"I'll apologize later, but for now you best let your little botox lips start flapping before I chi suck your boney ass until a stick figure looks heavy next to you."

"You're a little bitchy when you don't get your way Bo." She laughs, looking around before doing that sigh she's perfected. "Look, I don't know anything."

"But you think you know something?"

"High society Fae gossip more than the real housewives of New York. Okay? Of course I heard whispers. Vex would have heard them too. But all they were, were whispers."

"Well start whispering."

"There was a rumor a long time ago that somehow, someway your mighty father impregnated a human who then had his child. No one ever had proof. No one ever saw anything. And the rumor died out quickly."

"You didn't think this was worth mentioning?" Lauren scoffs.

"It was a rumor. A horrible one at that. Besides, he would be human if he existed at all." She takes a drink, shooting Lauren an apologetic look. "I suppose since he does have all three flavors in the Lauren Lewis Fae kool-aid kit, I could have mentioned it."

"Ya' think?" Dagny snorts, leaning against Ayesha in the corner, bundled up in sleeping bag.

"So let me get this straight. Me and Dagny have a half-brother who was human but turned himself Fae with my girlfriend's research to come and make a mind controlled army of zombie like victims to do what?"

"Bring Jack back?" "Hostile takeover." "Wants Dagny." "Wants you." "No he mentioned Jack, like he was already in contact with him." "Does this mean I have to get back on the run?" "We can't outrun him." "All of us would need to be on the run to protect her and that would be a pretty big target." "Together or nothing." "We can't leave, Lauren needs the lab." "We can find another lab." "We're going in circles."

"Okay. Okay." Hands raising from the table. "Talking over each other isn't going to help. Running round and round in circles isn't going to help. We need to figure this out"

"Well if you have an idea, you've got nothing but ears." Ash points at her ears.

"Babe, what do we know for certain so far?"

"For certain?" She straightens in her seat. "I confirmed my theory, it is my research that has been used. Whoever did it is quite skilled. He used a masking agent to hide certain…ingredients so to speak. I would assume he was prepared for us to catch on sooner or later. This was done to implement a speedbump, nothing else."

"Is there a way to reverse it? Maybe save some of these people?"

"No, the damage is irreversible. The effects are near instantaneous. Even if I was able to devise some type of cure, we would have to be able to administer it within under thirty seconds. His victims as of now seem, random at best. There would be no way to figure out who he would target next."

"Not even for Fae?" Dyson asks.

"No, not even for Fae. Maybe, just maybe with a Fae under sixty seconds."

"Then we're screwed, Dimitri's help is contingent on the basis we cure his sister." He continues.

"Then I guess we're going to have to solve this before our time is up and he realizes that."

"You two said that these infected you ran into in the barn, they were obedient?"

"Yeah, like attack dogs." I nod.

"He must possess some thrall over them because I looked at several of their brains. While I am first to admit I am not a brain surgeon, the hippocampus, prefrontal cortex and frontal lobe were completely dead."

"Not to doubt your skill here, last thing I want to do, but how do you know?" Ayesha asks, sort of raising her hand.

"Well, I know which part of the brain is which and when examining it they were," She makes her thinking face and I can't help smiling slightly. Probably the first time I've smiled all night. "To use a nontechnical term? They were icky."

"Icky?"

"For the sake of argument everyone's brain, well every human and ninety-nine percent of the Fae population have a gray brain. These portions were black."

"That's about as normal as Kristen Stewart having facial expressions."

"Aw, you finally got one everyone would know." Evony giggles, leaning against Theo who's grinning ear to ear.

"I saw Twilight." He shrugs, eyes running over the room of lingering eyes. "Don't ya'll look at me like that. I know everyone here saw that movie too."

"Team Jacob." Ayesha's had raises again, earning a thumbs up from Theo and a head shake from both Mark and Vex.

"I'm sorry, did we just go from discussing my homicidal brother and his evil plans to vote on Team Jacob or Team Edward? Is that really just what happened?"

"Bo, no offense but every once and a while we just need a minute." Mark says, looking down at the table. "We get this is serious, but beating us over the head with it isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I'm beating you over the head?" Snorting as I stand. "We are on a clock here. Every second we stop that's another second this asshole has to find more victims. Victims we can't save."

"I think he just meant taking a step back for a minute would help." Vex rushes to his boyfriend's defense.

"You know what, that's fine. All of you have a nice break, I'm gonna go figure this out."

* * *

.

 **2:28 a.m.**

.

"Life is a hoot." Lauren's voice startles me, breaking me from my train of thought. "One minute I'm the one with the secret brother, the next you have one. They're popping up like daises." Her smile fades, taking my hand as she maneuvers herself on the ledge beside me. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"No, it's me." Sighing, eyes falling down onto the street but I keep her hand in mine. "I'm just not in the right mindset."

"I don't think anyone is Bo."

"No one except you."

"I only am because I know you need me to be, if you didn't then well, Team Edward."

"Oh God," I can't help laugh, turning my head to just look at her. This beautiful smile over her face that only grows when she hears me laugh. "I love you, so much."

"You better."

"Oh I better, huh?"

"Mm-hm." She nods, leaning against my shoulder. "So, what does he look like?"

"Like, he looks like me."

"So incredibly sexy with an amazing ass?" She nods, eyebrows sort of raising. "Little more excited to meet him now."

"You know, you look so sweet and nice but deep down you're just-."

"I aligned Dark babe, it was for a reason." Giving my hand a squeeze, her heels idly tapping against the building.

"It was so weird, the second I laid eyes on him he was so familiar. Like I knew him. I was so shocked when he said or implied he was my brother, but there was this part of me that wasn't shocked at all."

"It's not that surprising Bo. When siblings meet later in life for the first time they often mention feeling an instant connect. It's something biological. You've looked at yourself in the mirror for over thirty years, subconsciously you've memorized every feature of yourself so when looking at him, if he looks as much like you as you say, something clicked."

"I love how smart you are. It just so sexy."

"Well you did fall for me for my brain." She tries not to smirk, tilting her head away from me. "Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified."

"I know that right now trust is a touchy subject to bring up, but every single one of those people down there would die for you Bo. And they know that you will die for them."

"I wish I could believe that. I really do."

"It's okay, you will."

"What are we gonna do babe?"

"I…don't know. But whatever it is we'll do it together."

"Together."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"We've never had sex on a roof before."

"My, my Doctor Voyeurism."

"Um." She laughs again, shaking her head.

"What? Was that not the right one?"

"Not technically, no."

"Damn. Doctor Exhibitionist?"

"There we go, much better."

"Well I was B student so can't judge me too much."

"You were only a B student because you were busy being chased by boys and being the Cherry Festival Queen."

"I…you…I can't stand you right now." Laugh escaping, pulling my hand from hers and playfully shoving her arm.

"Did you want me to leave?"

"Never." Arm wrapping around her waist. "I'm a masochist."

"I don't think a love for light spanking would qualify you as a masochist." Her head tilting just enough for me to see her smirk. "Oh, oh you meant about my teasing. Okay, that makes more sense. I was wondering what that had to do with anything."

"You like it too, I'm just saying."

"I plead the fifth."

"You can't plead the fifth, we don't have that."

"I do as I please."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm," She nods, nearly gloating. "Where else are you going to find a genius doctor as cute and amazing in bed as me?"

"Um, can I see if Vex still has contacts and then get back to you?"

"Ass!" Her laugh overlapping mine, foot nudging mine. "Vex would never!"

"I don't know, you've been taking his toys lately."

"It's baby-proofing practice."

"Shouldn't baby-proofing be to keep the sharp things from them?"

"It should, which is why I think we're currently getting an F."

"Well luckily it's just Vex we're having to worry about."

"Luckily?"

"Yeah, I mean can you imagine having a baby to worry about right now? On top of everything?"

"I don't know Bo, don't think it would really change much."

"Not change much? It would change everything. Not to mention now with brother popping up just reminds me how messed up my genepool is. If we ever do decide to have kids we may want to keep my DNA outta it."

"Is that so?" She asks softly, her body unusually tensing.

"Hey, that didn't mean that I never want to have kids Lauren. I just, I don't think this moment is the best to discuss it."

"No, you're right." She shakes her head, forced smile gradually becoming genuine. "Not the right moment at all."

"We will though, one day. Once I get you to admit to wanting to marry me."

"If I won't accept parking lots, I won't accept rooftops either."

"So difficult to please Doctor Lewis, so difficult."

"If I was easy you wouldn't like me."

"Eh, depends on the situation."

"Shameless."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Vex's voice earning our attention, both of us looking over our shoulder. "But Mr. Whiskers found some books of Trick's hidden away. Says they reference Hades."

"We'll be right now." Lauren give him a little nod before turning back to me. "This may be immature, but I really want to call Dyson Mr. Whiskers now."

"Of course you do."

Another laugh shared as I offer my hand once again, helping her from the ledge. That momentary anger or maybe hurt or maybe even disappointment gone as she walks back to Vex. I wonder what that was. I probably could have done so much better explaining myself, make sure she knows that it's not that I don't want kids with her. I'm just terrified of adding my DNA to the mixture. I mean hello, Jack? No-Name brother? Even Afie. Just, what would I have to offer?

* * *

.

 ** _4:18 p.m._**

.

"I'm awake!" my own voice scaring me as I bolt upright, Dagny and Kenz staring at me as if I've grown a third head. And apparently I kinda have. "Oww." I pull the piece of paper stuck to my face off, I guess Lauren wasn't lying when she said I drool sometimes. How attractive.

"You okay?"

"How long was I out this time?"

"About," Theo checks his phone. "Thirty minutes."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Evony and Ayesha woke from their nap." He shrugs, leaning back in the chair. "Got to say, five thousand pages down and I'm still no closer to understanding this world than I was yesterday."

"Welcome to the world of the Fae." Lauren says, walking out from the office, book in one hand. "I told you to stop this." Her free hand pulling a set of forceps from Vex's hand that he was using to open a box of leftover Thai. "If you don't I am going to-." She's cut off as one of Dimitri's 'loyal' guards walks in. "Can we help you?"

"The Count would like an update on the cure."

"It's a working progress, Lauren is working as best as she can." Yawn escaping despite my best efforts.

"In this case he would like me to insist that your pet work harder, his words, not mine." He dips his head toward Lauren. He must be one of the enslaved. "It would also please him if I told you that we have found your father and brother."

"What?" I nearly jump up. "You didn't think to lead with that?"

"I have my orders." He dips his head to me this time. "He has had us working on locating any increase in the abominations' activity. An influx lead us back to the woods. In the south end there is an abandoned church. It appears to be their hiding place."

"You have confirmation of this?"

"We took pictures from afar, yes."

"He just let you take his picture?"

"We were far."

"Bo, this is what we were waiting for." Dyson cuts in, shutting his book.

"You don't find it a little odd that Jack and my psycho brother just let themselves be found again?"

"It's odd, but they wouldn't be expecting us."

"What does Dimitri want us to do for this information?" My eyes shifting back to the guard.

"Nothing, he merely would like to offer his assistance if you decide to make an assault. A unit of forty is already mobilized and ready to move if it pleases you. He would just like you to remember your end of the deal."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten." Sighing to myself, the look of conflicted guilt riddling Lauren's features pulling at my attention. "Does this unit need an answer now?"

"No, whenever you decide we are at your command." He dips his head one last time before walking right back out. Enslaved or not, they're creepy as hell.

"Well, they're well trained." Dagny laughs uneasily.

"Look, I already know what Dimitri is hoping for. I already know what Dyson and probably you too Ash want. But I'm going to flat out say its wrong."

"Forty men, most Fae is a lot of help." Mark adds.

"They'll be there regardless."

"Until his sister dies then we're fucked."

"Come on guys, both Jack and brother of the year just show up? Out of nowhere? They've left no trace, but now just whoops?"

"Even if they were prepared for us, there's like fifty of us. They won't be able to take a full on assault." Ash pushes.

"We don't have the time to wait. You were just saying last night how we were wasting time." Dyson barely lets her finish before piling on.

"I'm telling you no."

"And we're telling you that the will of the people might be greater this time around." Mark shrugs, Vex shaking his head.

"You've got to be kidding me." My eyes falling to Dagny. "You agree?"

"Bo, I love you and you're in charge, but we have the opportunity to strike first. Well, really just strike at all. We've been getting our asses kicked. And now what, we're just supposed to sit here in fear and wait for him to show up. That's not what my mother would want. That's not what Kenz would want. And I never thought that would be what you would want."

"Kenz?"

"It's your call Bo, it always is." She shrugs.

"Babe?"

"Whatever you decide Bo."

"No, I'm calling bullshit." Ash wags her finger at Lauren. "This lovey dovey shit is all cute and fine, but this is real right now. There's being supportive and being somebody's bitch and you're teetering that line right now Lauren."

"Watch yourself." I snap.

"Bo," Lauren shakes her head, setting the book on the nearest table. "You have all seemed to forget that Bo has the last word here. I trust her as my girlfriend but as our leader as well. If she says we make an assault on the church and whoever is inside, then I support it. If she says that we can't risk it, then I support that. Do not mistake my faith in her as being her," she pauses, making a face. "Bitch. I've been a slave before, unlike all of you. Believe me when I tell you I know the difference."

"I'm with Lauren, but just know sheriff, I ain't worried about a fight."

"Excuse me." Ayesha does that half hand raising thing she does, stepping forward. "I know I'm new and my opinion doesn't mean much, except it should. See that woman there is the love of my life, and this Jack and whoever wants her. He doesn't want any of you, he wants her. So that make my opinion matter because I'm supposed to marry her. And that's going to happen. So while I'm sure you're an amazing leader Bo, being passive is going to make me not want to agree with you. We have the numbers. And as messed up as this may sound, all we need to really accomplish here is killing his army and your brother."

"I still think we should run." Evony adds, throwing her hands up.

"Mini-Lauren has a point. Taking out his army and your brother would be a big enough blow to send that bloody bastard in to retreat. It's obvious he needs them, if he didn't he would have come after us himself."

"Well," Snorting a chuckle in disbelief. "I guess the decision was make already then, wasn't it."

* * *

.

 **6:06 p.m.**

.

"And you're sure this will work?" I ask, watching her pull the IV from Vex's arm.

"Sure?" She laughs nervously. "No. Not sure of anything with it comes to Jack, but I believe with the amount of blood you've given he should at least be able to achieve some type of control. Which means," Her attention shifting to Vex as he pulls his sleeve down. "You may only have one chance, so use it wisely."

"Aye aye." He gives her a lazy salute, jumping down from the desk. "I guess this means I'm going with the assault then? Ah just as well, been a while since I killed something."

"Did you feed, with the amount-."

"I fed Lauren." I nod, walking up to her as she pulls her gloves off. "I hope you remember how to shoot." Sighing my words as I wrap a tactical belt around her waist. "It's just like riding a bike."

"Hey," Gently her hand cups my cheek, guiding my face up. "It'll be okay."

"Maybe."

"None of that, we'll be okay."

"Is it tight enough?" Eyes falling back to the clasp, it seems too loose. "I'm going to get you another one."

"Bo, it's fine. It'll stay on."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Then tell them no."

"The will of the people." I shrug, swallowing back the disgusting taste of defeat already lingering in my mouth. "Everyone's been armed with a nine millimeter. And two extra clips." I tap the two dangling on her left side. "Stay in the middle so you aren't in any real combat okay?"

"Bo, we've fought together before." She laughs softly, taking my hand in hers. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah."

"Come on, rally the rebellious troops. They're all waiting on you."

"Let them wait." Squeezing her hand, pulling her back to me. Lips on hers before her laugh has a chance to escape. It's brief, but it's hope to me. A reminder for what I'm fighting for. One reason anyway.

She keeps hold of my hand as I lead us out into the bar, which is packed tighter than sardines. Everyone falling silent as they turn to me. This uncertain look in each and every one of their eyes. It doesn't matter if I think they're wrong or not anymore, it's my job to lead.

"Bo?" Theo asks, his hand tapping the handle of his gun. He's nervous. First real test and it's a massive one.

"Look we may not have agreed on the choice to go, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now other than our goal. We have one goal tonight and that is to make it back alive and together. Everything else is secondary. We are fighters and we are hard headed, but if we need to retreat we will because that means we live to fight another day." They nod. "With that said, we are fighters and retreating is our last option. These infected are victims and it's horrible, but from this moment on they are our enemy. Do not hesitate to kill them because they will not hesitate to kill us. This is unusual given the Fae nature of our battle but given our disadvantage against the infected, guns are necessary."

"Only to the head, right?" One voice lost within the sea of guard asks.

"Yes, only the head. Do not waste ammo shooting anywhere else unless you need to. When it comes to the unnamed brother of mine, we don't know what he is, so shoot freely. Maybe we will be lucky and bullets will kill him."

"And Jack?" Mark asks.

"Stay away from Jack at all costs, don't engage him. If he comes for you, fire at will and retreat. Under no circumstances are we to separate. Now Evony, Ash, and Ayesha you're going to be staying here with Dagny."

"What?!"

"That's final. Let's not pretend we don't know Jack's end goal. It's Dagny, we can't have her there and the three of you are the best choice to protect her. Someone who loves her unconditionally. Someone smart and cunning. And one of the best fighters I've ever known. If we fail, they will come and the three of your skills will protect her. I'm also leaving twenty-five of the guards here. Sixteen outside and nine in here. Make no mistake, the second you hear the trouble outside, the four of you run."

"I just want to point out that Lauren is going and-."

"Lauren has to go." Kenz cuts her off, resting her hand on Dagny's shoulder.

"What? Why? I'm just as capable." She looks from Kenz to me. "I can help."

"Lauren has to go because if she stayed Bo would leave more people here to protect her. Her head wouldn't be where it needed to be."

"And why do you have to go? Kenzi if anyone should stay with me then, it would be you."

"I have to go because I've always fought at your sister's side. I've always fought to protect you since the moment you were born. I have to go because I need to do everything I can to make sure that he doesn't get to you."

"Ma'am, the cars are ready." Guard number thirty-six says. They must all be enslaved, there's no way they're willingly ready to be cannon fodder.

"Then let's go."

* * *

.

 **8:26 p.m.**

.

Step after step further into the woods. Step after step of a military precision stance. Step after step and my uncertainty grows with each. I should have put my foot down. This isn't right. Something is wrong. We should have ran into the infected by now. The abandoned church in sight now. Hundred feet up. My sweaty palms gripping the M-14 tightly. Don't think I've ever used something so big but hey, when in Rome. The recent memory of Lauren's words bringing a momentary smile to my lips.

I stand at the front, leading them. Four guards at either of my sides spread out. The remaining seven forming a loose circle around us. Lauren back behind me with Kenz and Theo. Mark and Vex hang toward the back of our little circle. Dyson staying at the right side. At least our form is good. I should have brought more guards.

No, stop. Can't second guess yourself now.

Thirty feet and nothing. Why? There was a small army. Where did they go? Inside? Did they leave? No, there was a scout here. Something's wrong. I stop short. That sick feeling ripping through me just as it had that morning in the woods. Everything is too silent. Something isn't right.

Oh God.

My brother walks out from the church but he isn't walking so much as flickering, like in the those stupid horror movies where they sort of flicker and then they're a few steps forward. His hands folded over his stomach, smirk on his lips.

We've already lost this.

Infected crawl out from behind the trees like rabid dogs all around us. I watch his arms raise and I know we've lost. This isn't me doubting my abilities. This isn't be doubting myself. This isn't me doubting my team. This isn't me whining. This is me knowing as a leader I've failed.

"Tell them to run." Voice low, tilting my head toward the guard to my right.

"Ma'am?"

"Radio back and tell them to run."

"Yes ma'am."

I was going to tell Theo to take Lauren and Kenz and run. The rest of us would kill as many as we could. It's the only viable option left. That was what I was going to do. Then the thunderous shooting starts and the muzzle flashes light the otherwise darkness. Infected snarls swirling around us even with the gunfire. My brother on top of me before I even manage to fire a shot.

His hands grip my face, thumbs pressing into my cheekbones my eyes tear. I see the two bullets he takes into his sides, hands slamming into his elbows trying to weaken his grip. In a mere glimpse I see Lauren jump onto his back, arms locked around his neck as the two go tumbling off of me.

Rolling onto my side I manage to grab his arm before he's able to reach her. Palm up into his elbow, breaking it. Scream escaping as I feel something rip into my stomach, pulling me away. One infected tearing through my flesh as another pulls my left arm. Scream accompanying a snap of my shoulder.

Eyes falling to Lauren. He's grabbed her face, throwing threw the air toward the church. Relaxing my left arm, using my right to pull my side arm. A shot to the temple of the first infected before looking up and putting one through the second infected's eye. He's tore into my wrist but it doesn't matter now. Before I've even stood there's four into his chest. He looks bored. He's coming toward me again and I use what I have left in the clip. Thumb brushing against the button to eject the clip. Instead of letting it fall I catch it and let the gun go instead.

He's in front of me again, hands gripping my face as he brings his forehead down into my face twice before I can jab the emptied clip into his stomach. Reach up around his arm and bringing it into his neck before kicking out. Stumbling back he falls to his knees. Eyes shifting to Lauren, still on the ground shooting the infected as the rush her.

"Lauren!" Yelling as I see one come up from behind, but he grabs her, dragging her. Instinct taking over as I go to run for her. Finding myself slamming into a tree before falling to the ground. He's kicking into my stomach. I know my ribs are breaking. It doesn't matter. My eyes on Lauren. A guard trying to help now being ripped apart. Infected dragging her up the stairs. "Get Lauren!" His foot slamming into my face, pressing it down into the mud.

Weight gone. Looking up, blood mixing with mud in my eyes. Dyson managing to get two punches in before being thrown. "Get Lauren! Get Lauren!" Screaming repeatedly, jumping up on him. He catches me as expected. Slamming my forehead into his face before bringing my fist down until I feel the bones snap.

Spinning us around, slamming me into a tree. Hands gripping his face, thumbs pressing into his eyes. He snarls unlike anything I've heard before. Eyes leaving him moving toward the church, Theo and Kenz running inside.

I missed my chance, he's thrown me through the air. Sliding across the ground on my stomach. Stopping when I hit a pile of infected bodies. He's coming toward me. Pulling the gun from a dead guard's hand, using the last three bullets into his heart.

He keeps coming.

"Haven't you realized, they do nothing to me?" He laughs, picking me up by the neck. Kicking down, heel into his knee. Lips parting, desperately trying to pull chi from him, but there is none. "It's over."

He pulls chi from me, effortlessly despite how hard I'm fighting. I begin to feel every cut, every tear, every break so clearly. The world goes black. Eyes opening to find myself staring up at the sky. There's silence. Pure silence. Rolling onto my stomach, searching for him. He's gone. It's just me. Pushing myself, already trying to run as I stumble onto the stairs. Slipping again as I reach the door, gripping the handle.

You can make it Bo.

"You can have me!" My hand clutching my stomach, desperately trying to stop the gushing, if only for long enough to reach him. A loud crack as I stumble into the room, I can't be sure if the wall has snapped my shoulder back in or out of place. "It's always been me who you've wanted." The boards creak beneath my feet, and I'm sure they'll give away any second now. "The darkness in me-it's far stronger than it could ever be in her." My legs may shake as I step over body after body, but somehow, even to my own surprise my voice remains steady. "Take me." I plead, and while somehow my voice keeps the illusion of strength, I can feel myself slipping with every step.

"We've played this game before Bo."

I nod, doing the very thing I swore I wouldn't do. My foot scraping across someone's stomach and I foolishly find myself looking down. Heart skipping a beat as even through the layers of drying blood I can make out his face. Unable to stop myself, my eyes wander up the floor, it doesn't take but a second to spot his father. Swallowing the lump in my throat it doesn't take long to find Vex and Theo. Trembling steps forward putting a little more carnage out of sight, too bad there was still so much more ahead.

'Go fuck yourself', is what I want to say, but the sight of Kenzi's bloody body near his feet sends this wave of pain ripping through my chest and for a moment I forget to breathe. It's only the feeling of my knees giving in that reminds me to take a breath. The floorboard cracks as my knees slam into it, I'm sure I'm going to go right through it, but somehow it manages to hold.

'I won last time', is what I want to say, but the sight of his hand around Lauren's throat keeps me from saying a word. She looks so weak, so scared, yet so calm at the same time and I think that scares me more than anything else.

I could try and feed off the room, Lord knows there's enough options, but how many are actually alive is-questionable. Even if I did, it would kill them in this state and if I was to win, could I live with that? Could I force Lauren to live with that? That is even if I could get enough chi to heal-fast enough before he hurt her-too many ifs. I could give him what he wants, but can I break the promise to her mother? Can I do that to Kenzi, who raised her? Could I do that to her? Again, could I force Lauren to live with knowing the cost of her life was another's?

"Give me what I want Bo, there is still time to save yourself." He speaks, but all I hear it static. My free hand reaching out in front of me, trying to support my weight. "To save your band of do-gooders, what's left of them anyway." I watch the blood falling on the floor in front of me and I can't be sure if it's coming from my head, my mouth, or somewhere else I had yet to notice. "The love of your life."

"This can't be how it ends." I whisper to myself, I think it was supposed to be a thought, but at this point what does it matter anyway?

"Maybe even my grandchild." I manage to tilt my head up enough to stare at him, suddenly the static clearing and its dead silent. His free hand now resting on her stomach, this look of pride written over his blood sprinkled face. It's sickening. "I want my family Bo."

"You want power."

"Family is power." He smiles, slowly taping his fingers against her stomach as my jaw clenches. "Now you can give me your sister and this all stops. Or I can take Lauren and your child, wait for it to come of age. Turn sweet Lauren Fae again, can't promise she'll keep her sanity or life for that matter. Your mother didn't. We'll make a nice little family. Who knows," He turns his face so his lips are against her cheek. "Maybe we'll hit it off." His lips part enough as he bites her cheek. "Give me your sister Bo," His attention drifting back to me, a new sense of annoyance in his voice. "She's not even your full sister."

Can I trade my sister to this monster? Can I trade her for Lauren-for my child? Can I trust him that there is a child? Can I trust that he'll really even let us live? Can I really believe trading one life for a dozen is acceptable? Can I really pretend that even if we manage to live through tonight or tomorrow or even next week that he won't be back?

I find myself staring into her eyes, and I know the answer.

I'm not that person-I'm not even close to being that person.

The real question I should be asking myself is what kind of person I actually am, because in this second I couldn't tell you. Am I the person who trusts in myself enough to let him take her, play dead for now and regroup? Am I the person who trusts in myself enough to give him my sister, hope he doesn't kill us all, and regroup to find her? Am I the person who not only knows but understands that letting him take Lauren would save hundreds of lives and give us another fighting chance? Am I the person who knows this but can't make that call? Am I the person to go for that one last Hail-Mary play and probably die here with everyone else-including Lauren?

Tears slip from my eyes, every breath drawn feels like I've swallowed a jar of needles. The blood pouring from just about every orifice I have, in fact I'm pretty sure my hand is holding an organ or two in place. I've lost count of the number of dislocations I have, hell they might be breaks. Internal bleeding? Sure, I'm sure I have some of that too. The tears though, they aren't from the pain, in fact I think I'm actually starting to go numb.

The tears are at the sight of her. She looks so tired, so weak, and even now this level of calm. Her own tears beginning to fall, and I know the look she has. She's made up her mind about something-oh God.

"Lauren." I let go of my side, both hands pressing against the cracking floorboards. Every muscle in my body tightening as I push the balls of my feet against the breaks in the wood.

'I love you', she mouths the words to me, nodding against his hold with this faint smile as her eyes close.

She's made her decision. She knows who she is…she always has.

So the question remains, who am I?

It's been a long time since I had such trouble answering that question. Until this moment, I thought I knew. I thought I knew who I had become. I could look back, try to remember the last time I was sure of an answer. I could try to remember the past, remember my origins so to speak. After all, origins are the story of us. How we became who we are. What shapes us into the person we become. Origins are the footprints we've left on the world thus far or maybe they're the footprints the world leaves on us. Maybe there's an answer for me there.

Or maybe I never really knew.

They say no matter how far you run, home is where the heart remains. But what happens when you're not sure what home is anymore? I had tried to run as far from this as I could, we all did. We convinced ourselves that this wasn't home. We convinced ourselves that we weren't these people anymore. Some of us convinced ourselves that maybe we really never were these people. Even as we sulked back and pretended to remember, pretended our heart was in this, it wasn't. I realize that now. If it was, we wouldn't have fallen so easily. We wouldn't have been able to be dismantled in a matter of minutes. And if we did fall, it would have been together, as one.

I think my biggest mistake of everything was forgetting that the world didn't consist of only me and Lauren. I think we, or at least I forgot that we were a part of something bigger. We were a part of a family. Maybe I forgot that. Maybe we all did. Maybe Kenz was right to some degree. Maybe I took Lauren and ran. Maybe I didn't want to deal with it anymore. Maybe I didn't want the responsibility of everyone. Maybe I just wanted my fairytale ending with the woman of my dreams. Maybe I was selfish and forgot family is everything.

My eyes fall to Dyson in a momentary lapse of judgement. Maybe I should have tried harder. Lauren tried and if she could try, then I should have. Maybe if at least me and him were working together we could have slowed the hemorrhaging down. Maybe if they saw me trying with him they would have tried. Maybe if we all tried a little harder, this would have ended differently. The only problem is that forgiveness is as delicate as candy glass. A single wrong move and its shattered into a million little pieces. Or maybe I'm thinking about trust. They're one in the same though, I guess. And he made a lot of wrong moves.

I guess looking at it as a whole now, we all did.

His hand tightens around her jaw and all I can tell myself is that "Fear is not real. It is a product of thoughts you create". Or so someone once said. They were a fucking liar. This, what I feel now, what's swallowing me whole is very real.

The past hundred and forty-four hours flashing before my heavy, blood filled eyes. Every moment. Every decision. Trying desperately to pinpoint the exact moment of my failure yet again. What choice was it? What decision? Was it coming at all? Was it protesting? Was it letting myself get so wrapped up in our personal shit that I missed what was really happening? Was it trying to hold onto the human life I so desperately wanted? Was it listening to that voice in the back of my mind that told me I was still the badass succubus who nearly changed the world? Was it in the fact that I conveniently ignored the word 'nearly' in that sentence?

So I ask again Bo, who are you?

"I don't know." Painful admission but a whisper that falls to deaf ears.

Lauren's voice echoes in the back of my mind, _'You're a fighter Bo, you always have been'_. Weak smile pulling at my lips, even in the darkest moments, it's in her that I find solace.

Her eyes open, a slight nod of my head. Her hand slamming the forceps she had managed to pull from her pocket into his thigh. His yell overlapping with the creak of the wood breaking beneath my feet as I bolt toward him. "Vex now!" Jack's hand unable to wrap back around Lauren's throat in time. Shoulder slamming into his stomach, arms wrapping around him keeping a tight hold as we go slamming through the floor.

"Bo?! Bo?!"

Oh God, I'm dead. This has to be hell. Grasping for breath, eyes opening to darkness. Having my heart broken is by far the most painful experience of my life, but this, it's aiming for a tie. Shaking my head, making myself dizzy, eyes find Jack. He's not moving, but he's breathing. His chest rises and falls, slowly but still rhythmically. Dammit. Managing to sit up, eyes never once leaving him. His head firmly lodged against a rock, blood covering his face. If I had any sense I'd pick up the closest rock and finish smashing his head in.

"Bo, come on!" Theo's yell a pleasant surprise. Weak smile momentary as I look up to find him and Vex holding onto Lauren by the waist, her arms reaching out for me. "We have to go!"

Groaning with every pain plagued move I manage to stand. Glancing back at him, before jumping up attempting to grab her hands. A complete failure, knees buckling as I collapse to the ground.

"Bo, get up." Her tone harsh and unapologetic, jaw clenching in pain as I use the wall to pull myself up. "Now jump dammit!"

Every ounce left of strength coupled with every bit of remaining faith I have left goes in this attempt. Hands grabbing hold of her wrists, the yell of pain from her nearly enough to cause me to let go on instinct. But the strength of her grip tells me it's not an option. Legs kicking out, attempting to reach a wall, help them, but it's too far.

"Shit! Hold on!" Theo groans out, the four of us starting to slip. "I'm losing feeling in my arm."

"Don't let go!" Vex groans out.

"Let me go." Eyes meeting Lauren's. "Let me go babe."

"Never."

"You can come back!" Sob filled yell escaping, my body beginning to dead weight against my best efforts. "You can come back, let me go." Tears slipping from her cheeks onto my face, joining my own.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Don't you dare let go!" Lauren's voice overlapping Theo's, the four of us slipping a little further. But instead of falling, Lauren screams out in pain, her jaw clenching to hush it.

"If you go we all go!" Theo yells, I don't know what he's done, I can't see it from here. I can barely see him now, but whatever it is, she's in so much pain. "Vex pull me!" His words a scream of pain.

"Let me go." I snap, pain and fear making the cruelty in my voice effortless. "Dammit Lauren let me go!"

"Shut up!" Her own tone matching mine, trembling hands tightening their grip.

Eyes fall to my hands, contemplating if I should just let go. But with how much of a grip she has, whatever it is Theo's done. They won't let go, they'll end up in here with us. Vex probably too. I hear voices beginning to overlap, "Hold on to me. Do what Theo did. Just do it. He's waking up. Pull!" My head starts to turn, needing to know if someone meant Jack, but the sight of Kenz holds my attention. She leans over, half on top of Lauren. She's never going to reach me. But she doesn't want me. Instead she manages to get her arms wrapped around Lauren's shoulder, across her chest. Her voice distant as another wave of pain hits me, but all I can make out is "I've got you. I got you".

The last wave of pain must have caused me to blackout, because when my eyes open I'm being pulled away from the hole. Kenzi and Mark each taking an arm. My eyes falling on the mess that is Laruen, Vex, Theo and Dyson. Vex and Dyson stumbling apart. One of them can't stand. Eyes shifting back to Lauren and Theo who are laying still.

"Stop." Groaning, I roll onto my stomach away from their hold. "Lauren?"

"I'm okay." It's weak but she's moving now. Crawling toward them I can see what Theo did. Stupid, amazing, loyal, genius. He had managed to get his arm under Lauren's belt up to his elbow. He just had to rely on his body weight.

"You're the stupidest genius I've ever met." Eyes running over his face, to his arm. The belt having cut through his skin pretty deeply. Lauren's hand resting on my thigh as she turns onto her back. Shirt rising just enough to get a glimpse of her skin. He wasn't the only one the belt cut.

"Yeah, he's definitely waking up." Mark's voice pulls our attention, he's holding his stomach, peering down into the hole.

"Go."

"Bo?" Lauren's eyes meet mine, a nod all she needs to start to push herself up.

"Help each other, get to cars. I'll be right behind you."

"What about them?" Theo asks, arm around Lauren. "I think some are still alive."

"Come on." Lauren says softly, pulling him with her.

"We can't just leave them."

"Casualties of war." Vex looks back at me, momentarily before going back to leaning on Mark.

Casualties of war, a nice way to put it. Much better than what it really is. I wait for them to be out of sight. Palms pressed into the wood, pain and guilt making a nice combination. The various groans pulling at my attention. Maybe three or four are alive. Half alive.

"I'm really sorry about this." Another whisper falls to deaf ears, eyes closing as lips part.

A mere second and the groans come to a stop. Another four seconds and my eyes open. One of them at the very least must have been Fae because I somehow manage to find myself back to eighty-five percent. The pain still very much present, but nothing near before. Pushing myself up, Jack's pain filled groans reminding me I need to get moving. Hand going to my gun, well where it should be. That's right, I lost it. Dammit. Sighing to myself, I walk up to the nearest guard, pulling his sidearm from his holster before walking to the edge of the hole.

There's daddy dearest, starting to move. His hands twitching, eyes fluttering, trying to open. A deep anger, no rage welling up inside of me as I stare down at him.

"This, I'm not so sorry about." I fire down, two into his chest and one into each of his legs. It won't kill him, but he'll sure as hell feel it. I should use the whole clip, but I'm not that person. I can't be that person.

Turning back around I carefully step over the bodies, around the holes and out into the woods. So many bodies. Guards and infected alike. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm the true harbinger of destruction or if it's just an unfortunate coincidence of being tied to my father. Walking up the path, taking what chi is left from the guards. It's not much, but enough to reach ninety percent.

"Are you okay?" Lauren stands ups, pushing herself off of the truck. "Bo, are you okay?" She walks up to meet me, blocking my way before I'm even near. Her hands hesitant to touch me. "Bo?"

"I-I'm okay." A nod to seal my lie. Hands going to her face, lips finding hers. I feel the drain this time, but it's worth it. When I pull back she looks a hundred time better. "Are you?" Hesitant hand resting on her stomach, the look of shame in her eyes tells me all I need to know. It is true. "We have to go. We have to get back." Stepping around her, I slide into the car next to Theo. The bleeding having yet to slow.

"You look—how do you look…?"

"Casualties of war." Words a whisper, looking over to Lauren who manages to stuff herself in without asking me to scoot.

* * *

.

 **11:36 p.m.**

.

"Stop the car." Kenz's voice knocking me from my thoughts. "Oh, oh God."

"No." Mark hit's the breaks, car stopped in the middle of the street. The four SUV's once packed with guards demolished, a blanket of bullets and blood washed over the ground. Infected hanging over the tops of the SUVs, underneath them, guards hanging out of open doors and broken windows.

"Dagny!" Kenzi's terrified yell forcing me to take a breath, hands clenched so tight I can feel the blood. Mark managing to grab her before she makes a run for the Dal.

Making a dash for the Dal, readying myself for anything. But I was wrong. Nothing could prepare me for what I find. Nine guards hanging from the ceiling, noose around their necks. Bodies dangling like chimes in a breeze, the fans purposely turned on. The bar, the floor, the walls chard to a crisp. Ayesha put up a hell of a fight. Walking further, to the area clear for sleeping bags my knees lock. Tears welling in my eyes. Ashley nailed to the wall, displayed for us. Wrists bound, a spike trough her hands into the wall keeping her up. Two more spikes in her thighs and one in her stomach.

"W-we tried." Evony's weak whisper earning my attention. There in the corner, bloodied and bruised she holds onto Ayesha's body. "We tried. But he was too strong. We never stood a chance."

I hear Dyson's growl. I hear Kenzi's cry. I hear Lauren ask me if I'm okay. I hear Evony's weak words. I hear Theo ask something as he goes to Evony, Lauren behind him. I hear Mark's voice. I hear it. I do. But I don't. It's all muffled. I'm under water. Everything is blurred. No it's not blurred, it's red. Everything is red. I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't breathe.

Focus Bo. Focus Bo. Focus Bo. Focus Bo.

Gasping for air, I find myself staring at Lauren's fearful face. Eyes slowly moving from her to Theo and Evony. Why are they scared? Well, that's a stupid question, but why are they looking at me like that? I look over to Vex and Kenz who just stare at me. Looking down I find stools suddenly covering the floor, some in pieces. Glancing behind myself, a stool lodged into the burnt wall. In my hands, another.

"I-I'm sorry." Dropping the stool, taking a step back until my back hits the bar. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I'm just sorry."

They have no idea how sorry I am.


	9. Conscious

Bullets blanket the floor. Maybe I should be more technical, spent shell casings blanket the floor. Blood coating them like drizzled syrup, coating what little of the floor still visible. It looks almost staged. Like something from a Tarantino film. Where the scene opens and you just can't help thinking there's no way that could be real. It's not realistic. It still doesn't look real. I keep waiting for someone to jump out and yell "Cut!" but this is real life. There's no cuts or reshoots. Shit, what I wouldn't give for a retake right now. Go back and cancel the attack. Or maybe tell Dimitri to send more guards. Would that have mattered? Would having another twenty or thirty or fifty have helped any? I could have put Dagny in the middle of an Army base and something tells me it wouldn't have made a bit of difference.

M4s and M14s scattered on the floor. 9mms that aren't victims of death grips joining them. It's hard to believe such powerful weapons did nothing. You hear on the news every single day the destruction guns cause in the wrong hands. Here trained people, people who knew what they were doing were in possession and yet it meant nothing. Isn't that ass-backwards. Nothing ever makes sense in this world anymore.

I'm not a fan of guns in general. They're loud and heavy. It's so easy to make a mistake with them. A twitch of the hand, a lapse in concentration and the bullet goes into the wrong person. They give you a fake sense of superiority, of safety. The only time I'm a fan of them is when comes to movies, then everyone loves them. The bigger the better. The bigger the explosion the better. If that wasn't true Michael Bay would be out of business. But in real life, I just don't like them much. They serve a purpose. At least they should have. They should have taken out an army of infected. They should have slowed my surprise brother. I mean, well over a hundred shots fired and nothing. It shouldn't surprise me, our in the woods he must have taken five shots at the very least and he just kept going. I'd like to be able to do that. Seems like it would be a useful ability.

Eyes moving from the blanket of brass up the walls. Holes everywhere, almost like rabid termites on steroids had free reign. Chunks of drywall missing. A few spaces I can see clean through even the brick to the outside. Portions of the walls, of the ceiling turned to charcoal briquettes. Paint peeling from the wall in some spaces and bubbling up in others.

It's a very poetic picture of that saying, 'Living in the mess you've made'.

Something like that.

"Keep the pressure on it." Lauren's voice pulls my attention back to the triage center that was once our common bedroom. "Mark take off your shirt, I need to keep an eye on bruising." She leaning over Ayesha, head to her chest. "Try to wake him. No one pass out. You need to stay awake."

Vex manages to get Ash from the wall, dropping her onto a table before collapsing into a chair. Evony and Kenz trying to stop some of the bleeding from Dyson's many cuts. The rush of adrenaline long gone now. Pain suddenly all too real. Eyes shifting up. Bodies dangling from the ceiling. An appalling sight falling into unimportance. Lauren's scrambling. She isn't going to be able to save them all. Ayesha's teetering the line between life and death already. Theo, Kenz, Evony, all human and beaten beyond comprehension. Dyson isn't even conscious anymore. That bruise on Mark's chest is spreading. Vex can't even push himself from the chair.

Leading, this is leading.

Running my hands through my hair, eyes meeting Lauren's for a brief moment before turning my back to her, heading for the door. Knees locking on instinct, breeze beating my skin. When did this become a warzone? When did lives become so dispensable? Dozens of infected that will be nothing other than puddles of sludge in a few hours. No explanation for their families. No funerals. No closure. Dozens of guards who will be thrown into a mass grave. Fae and human alike. Free and enslaved alike. In the end, none of it really seems to matter.

Ignoring the sound of shell casings scraping against the ground under my feet as I walk over them. I reach down grabbing a guard's body by the shoulders. Dragging him to the back of the nearest SUV. Pulling the trunk open before struggling to get him into it. One down, thirty more to go. Give or take five. Sound of my phone vibrating grabbing my scattered attention. It's the sound, not the feel. I don't feel much at the moment come to think of it.

"What?"

"Do you know who this is?"

"No, I'm the one in several billion cellphone owners who doesn't have caller ID."

"I was expecting a thank you."

"For?"

"Keeping the cops far away from the Dal."

"Thanks. Best post-getting-my-ass-kicked gift ever."

"I'm assuming you didn't walk away with the cure?"

"No Dimitri, I didn't get your precious fucking cure."

"When will you have it?"

"I don't know! I don't know alright?! I'm a little busy trying to drag bodies away."

"There's no need."

"No need? I should just leave dead bodies everywhere for people to find? You may control the police but do you control the rest of the population too?"

"There's no need because help should be arriving

any minute. I need you focused on finding a cure

not cleaning up slaves. Make sure your pet understands

this, the moment I feel she isn't capable of saving

my sister I will kill you."

"This isn't the night to be threatening her."

"Or what Bo? You'll make some more speeches?

I'll hand it to you, it was quite rousing, but

it held no weight. You need me. And even when you no

longer need me, you still won't be able to touch me."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

"Goodbye Dimitri." Words through a clenched jaw, gripping my phone so tightly I'm sure it'll break. Eyes focused on the sets of headlights pulling up. Two more SUVs and two small transportation trucks.

"Ma'am, we're here to assist with the cleanup." One guard says walking up to me.

Assist with the cleanup, how very indifferent.

Maybe that's my problem, maybe I'm not indifferent enough.

* * *

.

 **12:40 a.m.**

.

"It's like nothing ever happened." Theo's voice a somewhat surprise as he leans against the wall next to me. I can feel him beside me, even see him out of the corner of my eye, but I keep focused on the building across the street.

"It did."

"Oh, believe me I know it did." He laughs, lifting his arm slightly. "I'm on so many painkillers I'm surprised I'm still standing. Gotta thank the good ole Mississippi moonshine for building a tolerance the size of an elephant."

"Are you going to lose it?"

"Lauren said it's possible. She did what she could, but any more time on me and she couldn't help Evony."

"Gentlemen still do exist."

"Yes ma'am we do."

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone or Lauren?"

"Both."

"So far we'll all still alive. Vex had to stop a guard from trying to Ashley's body. Lauren, she's alright. Worried about you. Keeps looking to the door like a puppy left alone."

"She send you out here?"

"No. But I'm sure it eases her mind knowing I came out here to check on you since she can't get away."

"I'm not ready to go back in yet." I glance at him, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault you came from a fucked up family. Excuse the language."

"No, I'm sorry I got you into this."

"I came myself."

"We both know that isn't true."

"You know how I see it?" He laughs. "See I'm not big on faith, but when I was boy I had to go to church every Sunday and Wednesday. Cut into my muddin' time."

"Theo, if this is some pep talk about having faith or believing in something. Or hell even praying. I'm not in the mood."

"I've damn near lost my arm for your woman, you can let me say my peace. Then I'll go back inside and help the best I can." He waits for me to look at him. "I brushed off the fact that I couldn't shake this feeling about going after you. That right when I was bout to turn back I saw the glass. And that I came right at the moment to save Lauren. Coincidence. I even shook off the fact that I never meant to stop in White Lake Falls, that if my engine hadn't died I'd have kept going."

"But?" Snort escaping.

"What are the chances that Vex likes to take her tools and this one time she got distracted and put them in her pocket rather than down? What are the chances she didn't feel it the whole time? What are the chances that her belt would be too big, just loose enough for me to get my arm underneath? What are the chances that Vex woke up in that exact moment?"

"Lot of coincidences."

"Yup. Look what you believe is between you and that. But I can't help looking at it as a whole. A string of coincidences that are in our favor? God. Nature. Supreme Being. The universe. Whatever, I choose to believe we got something on our side. And you know what that tells me? It tells me that beyond a shadow of a doubt we are the good guys. And the good guys always win."

"If this looks like winning to you Theo, you have more issues than I do."

"This? No, this doesn't look like winning. This looks like a loss. But see every great leader has faced a loss in their time. What matters is what you do afterward. Either you get back up and win, that's what history focuses on. Or you stay down and become a coward along with a loser."

"Aren't you insightful?"

"Me? No, I'm a simple country boy who dreamed of being a real life cowboy. A hero. Since meeting you in this crazy world I see sometimes its more important to be the one helping the hero than actually being the hero."

"I'm not a hero."

"Well, you're gonna have to convince everyone inside of that too then. And I'm sure all those people who followed you in the revolution. The ones waiting for you to try again."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to strap on your boots, grab your hat and jump back up on that horse. Because if I'm understanding this situation right, we got a damsel to save."

"Simple as that?"

"Yes ma'am, simple as that. Just because things get a little hard don't mean we get to quit. So when you're done staring at walls and feeling sorry for yourself, we'll be waiting."

* * *

.

 **2:03 a.m.**

.

Each step back into the Dal feels like walking through quicksand. Their eyes falling to me, this look of desperation silently screaming throughout the room. Everyone with the exception of Ayesha is conscious and I guess that's a small victory. One I'd take if Lauren didn't look so scared. One I'd take if they didn't collectively look like they could drop at any given second.

"Bo, we need to talk." Lauren says, nodding toward the office as she pulls her bloodied gloves off.

"We do, we all do." My eyes running over them. "Tonight, this failure is on me. Not because we lost. Not because we lost people. Tonight is a failure on me because I let you dictate how I was going to lead. I've been standing here telling you I'm running things. Making idle threats. Living in the past. Making empty promises. Well, no more. This is not a democracy. It can't be. Not when it comes to these calls. So I stand here before you humbled and apologetic for failing all of you."

"Bo?"

"But I also want to reassure you, because I have a plan. And to tell you that Ashley didn't die in vain. First step in my plan is to kill Dimitri."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lauren uses the table to push herself up.

"I don't think this is the best time to settle a blood feud." Dyson adds, trying to push himself up into a seated position.

"I don't mean to rain on a parade here, especially after out little talk sheriff, but I don't think we're in the shape to launch another attack."

"No, you misunderstand. I'm going to kill him."

"Bo, can we talk?" Lauren's eyebrow raising, arms folded over her chest.

"We are talking."

"Why exactly are you going to kill the one ally we have right now?" Mark's own groan cuts himself off.

"Because of that." I gesture to him. "Look, the guards are a nice addition. They really worked well as cannon fodder. But we are a team, we've taken on things worse than this. We beat Jack once before without any other help. We keep looking for safety nets. Reasons to hide from being ourselves. But I saw it tonight. Everyone working together to save Lauren. To save me. To try and save Dagny. We are the team, the family, the band of allies that run headfirst into hell and hold back whatever it is that needs to be held back. That is us. No one else."

"You want to take his chi."

"Lauren's right, as always. I can't win this alone. I can't get Dagny back alone. But I don't possess nearly enough strength or chi to heal all of you. I could give a little to each of you, try to slow the hemorrhaging down, run out and try to feed off twenty different people and come back. Do this over and over again. But I can guarantee by the time I'm done not everyone will still be alive."

"This thing with Dimitri, it's risky. And to go alone?" Kenz looks up at me, uncertainty written over her bruised face.

"It is, but it's also logical. He's the most powerful Fae that I can get access to. Getting near him won't be a problem. He lives near. And well if I settle a blood feud in the process, then who am I to complain?"

"This is very risky Bo."

"It is." I nod, meeting her eyes for the first time since returning to the Dal. "But I also said this isn't a democracy. Let's be clear, I'm only explaining to everyone what I'm going to do out of respect. I'm doing this one way or another."

"I can go." Theo pushes off of the chair with his left hand. "I might be Billy the Kid with my right, but I'm still Wyatt Earp with my left. Flip my holster round and I'm good."

"Theo, hunny, you're in no shape to go…apparently gun slinging." Evony shakes her head, eyes shifting to me with that pleading look. What do you know, she actually does care for him.

"Evony's right. I appreciate it, but given the state of the group, you're looking the best. If something came back-."

"My job to lead the Alamo, got it."

"With much better results, but something like that." Uneasy nod, eyes shifting back to Lauren who's now refusing to look at me. Scowling down at the floor. "It's settled then."

* * *

.

 **2:36 a.m.**

.

"I managed to keep one from the guards, I figured you might need it." She pushes the office door shut behind herself, tactical belt hanging from her hand.

"Thanks, but." I trail off, picking up the Katana off of the desk. "Time for human tactics are done."

"Ouch." Her jaw tightens, eyes falling to the ground as she drops the belt.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure."

"I didn't."

"Okay." She nods, eyes falling down to my boots, finishing tying the last string. Yep, definitely a bigger pain in the ass than gym shoes. "Are you-?"

"Okay?"

"No, I was going to ask if you really weren't going to ask me if it's true."

"I don't need to, that look in your eyes back in the woods said it all."

"Ah well, of course."

"What do you want from me Lauren?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything. How you spoke to me out there, it's been a long time since you were 'that' Bo."

"And which Bo is that? Hurt? Upset? Discouraged? Beaten? Angry? Pick one Lauren, because I'm all of them right now."

"I'm here to-."

"How long have you even known?" Sliding off of the desk, leaning down to shove the knife in my boot. Just like old times. "Does anyone else? Does everyone?"

"No one else knows, except-."

"Except who? Please for the love of God do not say Dyson. I swear what composure I have left will fly right out the window if you say Dyson."

"Vex." Her eyes meet mine and I want to look away, but I can't. "He walked in on me in the middle of a morning sickness spell."

"Morning. Sickness. Spell."

"I didn't know what it was, I had initially assumed it was my body adapting to the serum again. As it did with the first strain. But certain things began to add up. Vex was there and I asked him to be my friend. I was half expecting to find myself staring down at a negative test. To have to worry about adjusting the serum again."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't."

"Look, I have to go." Swallowing at the lump in my throat, hand clenching holstered katana. Her arm reaching out, keeping me from reaching the door.

"Don't, don't do this."

"It's the only way to save everyone. To have a chance to save Dagny."

"That isn't what I'm talking about."

"I can't do this with you right now."

"We can't slip back Bo, not to that place."

"We're not."

"You're running away."

"I am," Taking a breath, free hand taking hers. "I am stepping away, because right now what I want to say to you is out of hurt and fear and anger, but I know that when this passes, this isn't how I'll feel."

"Bo."

"Let me step away. Let me process this. Please. Let me be the woman I've become."

"O-okay." She pulls her hand away, stepping away from the door.

I promise Lauren, it's just stepping away, not running.

* * *

.

 **3:16 a.m.**

.

What is it about determination, anger and fear that make such a dangerous combination? What is it about self-doubt that makes it so relentless? What is it about strength that makes it seem just as much of a curse as it is a gift? What is that old adage, you're never given more than you can handle? Something like that.

Times like these I seriously question that.

The gravel makes an interesting sound beneath my heavy steps. Eyes falling upon the two guards standing at the bottom of the steps as I come around the curve of the fountain. Hand instinctively starting to raise, go for the katana only to stop myself. I need to stop relying things other than myself.

Only you now Bo, let's do this.

I hear them call out to me, telling me to turn back, that I have no business here at this hour. I'd apologize for this, but I'm beginning to think I sound like a broken record. Lip part, pulling the chi from them both. The two dropping like bricks. Steps up the stairs hurried, heart speeding as the more guards come running from around the corner of the house. They don't even manage to get within arm's reach before they fall to the ground. Surprisingly the door left unlocked, opening with such ease it's worrisome.

"Itsy bitsy succubus come to play?" His voice pulling my attention up to the top of the stairs. Hand on the railing, other in his pocket with a smug smile on his lips. He's amused. He was expected this.

"Nothing personal." Taking a step further in, looking into the darkness of the rooms on either side of me. "Actually that's a lie, there's a lot of personal happening here."

"Do you realize how difficult it's going to be to make your pet cooperate once I kill you? How much effort I'm going to have to make."

"I'd say sorry, but I wouldn't mean it."

"Coming from your family I expected to be stabbed in the back, but I expected you to at least be smart enough to get what you needed from me first."

"Well, see the thing is, you're actually what I need." Taking another step toward the stairs, eyes running over him, searching for the thing that's making him so annoyingly confident. "Besides, I don't plan to stab you in the back. I want you to see my face before you die."

"It really sticks in your craw doesn't it? That I dared to touch your precious pet."

"YOU didn't touch her. You forced someone else to do it, like the coward you are."

"Coward, such a strong word." He laughs, almost bouncing down the steps. "But you are right, I didn't technically touch her." Feet instinctively taking steps back as he reaches the bottom. "If I had," Words trailing as he pulls a sword from one of two display cases near the door. Actually it just looks like a big ass machete but semantics aren't really important at the moment. "She would never have revived. Truth be told, I wanted the little shifter to remove her head for me. A nice souvenir. Seems he just can't follow any order can he?"

A conscious effort needed to keep from lunging at him. A deep drawn breath held, needing to calm myself. Well, calm isn't the right word. Maybe something more along the lines of control. It's all about control Bo. Reaching up, tightly gripping the handle as I pull the blade free. It's been a long time since I've seen any swordplay. Just like riding a bike, right?

A very sharp and dangerous bike.

"Are we going to get on with this?"

"Ladies first."

"Hm."

I can't help laughing, steady steps to the right as he takes his to the left. Circling one another like two horses on the opposite sides of a carousal. I know why I'm so confident. I mean apart from being naturally stubborn, he can't work his little mind voodoo on me. For whatever reason, Lauren never did figure it out. But why does he seem like he's already won? Does he really see me that little of a threat?

Growing impatient against my better judgement and Lauren's faint voice in the back of my mind telling me 'Not yet' I make the first strike. He hits it away, spinning into me with the gracefulness of ballot dancer, elbow slamming into my stomach. Breath lost as I stumble back over my own feet. Despite his graceful walk and calm demeanor his strikes are anything but. Each clank of metal harder to control than the last. And even though I know I need to gain control again, I can't seem to figure out how. Every strike taken is purely defensive. Every step taken is backward, further into the darkness of a room I don't know. Further losing my advantage.

Do what you do best Bo, seize an opportunity.

Fighting natural instinct when he swings his machete thing straight for my neck, both hands grip the handle of the katana. Blocking it with enough ease I bought myself a second. A second to kick out into the inside of his thigh. Blade dropping from his hand. My own grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him to me.

"What?" Words whispered, shock stetting in as he laughs in my face. A laugh that only grows as I try again. But no chi comes. Nothing at all. It's like, he's empty.

Shit.

That's the only thought that crosses my mind as I feel him twist my wrist. Heel of his foot into my knee sending me to the ground. He raises up the blade, already swinging it at me before I've processed what's happened. I feel it slice through my skin with ease. I can feel the blood pouring down my cheek, but I refuse to lose again.

He raises it, readying to end it all. Sorry asshole, not happening. Leaping up, arms wrapped around his stomach as we go flying to the ground. Unlike him, I know how to fight dirty. Forehead coming down against his face twice, the sound of his nose breaking a nice reassurance he can at least be hurt. Quickly scrambling, trying to crawl over him, he grabs my thigh. Face first I go slamming into the ground.

Ow doesn't do the past twenty-four hours justice.

His hands relentlessly pulling at my leg as I kick backward. I must hit his face five of the ten times, he doesn't let go. Rolling onto my back, leg twisting in an awkward enough way to earn a violent groan from myself. He climbs up my body, head turned looking how far anything is to use.

After six I lose count of how many times his fists come down into my face. An already gushing cut ripped further open. Eyes closing instinctively at the sting from the blood rather than the pain. His weight of course coming down in just the right stop I can't use my legs for much of anything other than kick at the floor pointlessly.

The irony of today is not lost on me.

My own hands becoming aimless and wild, pushing and pulling at any inch of him I can. Panic becoming an issue despite my best efforts. Thoughts nearly as wild as my hands. One hit hard enough that everything goes black.

That cheating son of a bitch!

Six words that catapult my mind back to consciousness. Laughing through the pain. Left hand on his face, thumb pressing into his eye as hard as possible. Right hand pulling at his pocket. The sound of the seams tearing mixing with his pain filled yelled a welcomed sound. Forcing my eyes open to blurred vison, but it's enough.

I manage to rip his pocket completely off, the little clank of something hitting the ground music my ears. He manages to get in one last hit before I pull enough chi that he falls over.

"Cheating asshole." Groaning my insult as I push him off of myself. No sooner than do I get to my feet he's crawling, reaching for his little trinket. "Sorry buddy," Heel of my boot crushing the amulet along with a finger or two. Knew I wore the boots for a reason. "No Koushang for you."

"W-we can work this out."

"Actually no," Shaking my head, kneeling down already pulling chi from him. "No we can't."

"P-please. I can give you-."

"I'm gonna let you finish but," Hands gripping his face, staring into his eyes, watching everything except fear melt away. "Actually no, no I'm not." Pulling another hardy string of chi, beginning to feel myself get a little light headed. "My pet," Snorting in disgust at his choice word for her. "Sends her regards."

* * *

.

 **5:38 a.m.**

.

Just a few more steps Bo, you've got this.

Tripping over my own feet, reaching out for the doorknob, missing several times before managing to pull it open. It's been a long time since I got drunk past the point of excessively flirty. A lot longer since I've gotten drunk on chi. I forgot what it was like. The exhilaration. The lack of control. The need for more even though one little ounce more and you're sure you'd die. Die smiling, but die none the less. I hear the collective concerned call of my name as I stumble into the bar, knocking over two of the four remaining stools. It's not funny, but I can't keep from laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with her? She looks like glow stick."

"She won." Lauren's voice clearer than his. His who? Theo? Mark? "I've got you." Her hands hold my arm, guiding me toward Ayesha. Touch setting my skin ablaze. "Focus." Leaning in, whispering, lips so close to my ear I can all but feel them on me.

"I um." Thoughts becoming hard to keep focused. What am I supposed to be doing?

"I've got you." I hear her repeat, chest pressed to my back as her arms wrap around my waist. "You can do this, just focus."

Smile pulling at my lips, eyes closing as I let myself fall into her embrace. Or at least it feels like falling. Her embrace so tight I can't help but feel safe. Okay Bo, you've done this before. Lips parting, silent prayer being repeated in the back of my mind far from conscious thought. Slowly I feel the haze my thoughts were lost in clear. Wool pulled from my eyes.

Opening my eyes, feeling grounded I find Ayesha's eyes fluttering open. The bruises from Kenz's face long gone. Mark no longer struggling to breathe next to his father who no longer looks like a living punching bag. Evony pulling the bandage from Theo's arm. Smile on my lips, the once gruesome injury long gone.

"You did it." Kenz smiles up at me, crawling over to Ayesha, helping the dazed girl sit up.

"Our hero." Lauren whispers against my shoulder, slowly pulling her arms from my waist. "I have to check them out, make sure all is healed." Sad smile on her lips as I turn to face her. Left hand gently wrapping around her wrist, meeting her uncertain gaze.

"You turn." Words a whispers, leaning in only to have her tilt her head back just enough to make me stop.

"You took care of me first, you need to be a hundred percent too."

"This," right hand hesitantly coming to rest over her stomach, eyes dancing over her face more in my own uncertainty than at hers. "It's not for you." Lips brushing against hers, feeling the slight drain nearly instantly.

"I have to check on them." Squeezing my hand she gives me the softest of smiles before pulling away, eyes never leaving her as she kneels down beside Kenz and Ayesha.

Even surrounded by people, if her heart isn't with me I never feel more alone.

I forgot what it felt like to feel alone.

* * *

.

 **6:00 a.m.**

.

"I wasn't aware you cared for heights so much." Her voice just as much of a pleasant surprise as it is worrying.

Hands tapping the stone to some beat stuck in my head that I can't seem to place. Usual annoyance a welcome distraction from the chill in the air. I had sat for so long staring out into the city my legs had fallen asleep, but now standing, the tingling pain as feeling returns pulling at my attention. Or at least it was, until I heard her voice. Felt her lingering behind me.

"I don't think the sun is gonna rise today."

"Most likely not, the scent of snow is in the air."

"Yeah." I nod, gripping the ledge as I shift my weight. "Everyone okay?"

"Everyone downstairs? They're fine. Up here? I'm not so sure."

"I don't feel…right."

"That isn't unusual, you just had a massive shock to your system. Somewhere near the equivalent of taking a considerable amount of cocaine only to turn around and match it with a valium."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant. I'm pretty level there. He was a dick but he was powerful. As much as I gave away, I'm still a hundred and probably twenty percent."

"Powerful maybe, but no match for you."

"No, not for the harbinger of destruction." Snort escaping, shaking my head as my eyes focus in on the crack in the sidewalk across the street.

"This isn't your fault."

"It feels like it. Every time I turn around. Sooner or later everything I touch." The remainder of my words lost in a sigh.

"Not everything."

"Is it-?"

"Yours?" She snaps. Suddenly I'm glad I can't see her face.

"I was gonna say possible."

"I don't know. Theoretically it is."

"Theoretically like anything is possible? Or theoretically like it's happened before?"

"Both actually."

"You're mad."

"Mad wouldn't be the word I use Bo. But I'm not pleased, no."

"Well," I sort of shrug. "That makes two of us."

"Chi is essentially in the simplest of terms life. Theoretically speaking it isn't all that much of a shock something like this could happen. Logically on the other hand it's a bit much to process."

"You seem to be doing a great job of processing. But then again, you've had time. Seemingly lots of time."

"I have to, because for the first time in a long time I'm scared to break. I'm scared to break because I'm not sure if you're going to be here to catch me."

"W-what?" I can't help spinning around, her words like a blade cutting into my heart. Or maybe it's the conviction behind them.

"I wanted to tell you last night, but then you made your comments. Besides, it wasn't the right moment. And then you ran away tonight."

"I took a step back from the situation."

"Be that as it may, in that moment it felt like you running."

"And in this moment?"

"In this moment?" Weak, teary eyed smile breaking my heart. "I'm terrified that the baby isn't okay. That we aren't okay."

"Do you need more chi?" A step forward, her hand raising to stop me.

"No, believe me you've given enough."

"Is there a way to check?"

"Not really, it's too early."

"How early?"

"I don't know honestly. I'm estimating about eight to twelve weeks."

"Eight to twelve weeks." My heart skipping a beat. "C-can we, I mean is that too early to hear a heartbeat?"

"No." Shaking her head she takes a single step towards me. "With an early ultra sound we should be able to. If Dyson focused enough he might even be able to hear one. I'm honestly a little surprised he didn't pick up on it already. But then again we've been around multiple people nearly the entire time, so." A gentle shrug of her shoulders, tears in her eyes. She's not focused, her mind somewhere else. Somewhere in fear and uncertainty. I know the look.

"Y-you said things made sense when you found out?"

"Weight gain. Morning sickness. A reaction to the serum due to an influx in hormones. Increased sexual desire. Increased and unexplainable protective and territorial behavior from both of us. Even though you didn't know, some part of you, did. You've been so focused on controlling the succubus side of yourself, you just missed it. The influx of feelings, I mean."

"What did you find?" Voice uneven despite my best efforts, another step toward her taken. My own thoughts, my own feelings seemingly just as scattered as hers.

"Three cases of a succubus impregnating her female lover. Two were other Fae and one a human, surprisingly."

"You don't sound optimistic. That isn't your optimistic voice."

"No." She shakes her head, a single tear making it past her defenses as it slips down her cheek. "Two died before coming full term and the third was stillborn."

"O-oh."

"So, we might want to hold off on the celebrating." Looking away, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Well, I don't know if celebrating would be the right word after our discussion last night."

"Hey. Hey." Several steps taken in seemingly one large step, hands cupping her cheeks. "I love you. I, Bo Dennis love you, Lauren Lewis."

"And this baby?" Her voice breaks, eyes reluctantly meeting mine. "If there is still a baby."

"Don't," Leaning in, forehead resting on hers. "Don't. This baby is part you and part me. A mixture of hard headed and strong. So, so strong."

"A little conceited." She smiles, leaning into my touch.

"The strong part is you." Smile curving my lips, letting them brush against hers. "This baby will be okay. You will be okay."

"I'm scared."

"We're scared together." Hands falling to her waist. "We're in this together." Arms wrapping around her, holding her close as she rests her head on my shoulder. "And we'll make it out of this together."

"Part of me wanted this, wanted to come back."

"And now?"

"Now, I just want to go back and have taco Tuesday at Shelly's."

"Mm, taco Tuesdays." Laugh escaping me, pulling one from her. "Bar-bee-Q Thursday."

"I could go for Bar-bee-Q."

"I'm sure."

"Don't judge me, it's your child I'm pregnant with."

"You're right," I pull back, waiting for her to face me. Tears gone now, just tired eyes to meet mine. "That is mine." Pride rushing through me realizing the weight of my words.

"We're going to have a baby Bo."

"We really are."

"Just so you know, I won't accept any proposal within the week."

"Good God woman, you have more restrictions than immigration."

"That's very specific." She laughs, taking a step back.

"I was watching that documentary on immigration before we left for this catastrophe. Guess it just popped up."

"Your mind works so interestingly." She laughs again, taking a seat on the ground. "If I didn't love you so much I'd want to study it."

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting."

"It's cold up here. Especially on the ground."

"Then." She pats the ground, staring up at me until I give in. "There, you can keep me warm." Smiling, she takes my hand, looking up at the sky. "Sometimes I wish I was able to make myself Fae, but then looking at the damage my research has done."

"Funny, I sometimes think about the 'what if' I took the cure."

"The cure?"

"Yeah, the cure."

"Being Fae isn't a sickness Bo, it doesn't require a cure."

"No, but sometimes, it feels like it."

"Bo."

"Evony, she looks so happy. I mean once she embraced it, happy as a clam."

"Don't think like that," She squeezes my hand. "If you were human you wouldn't be able to stop this."

"I don't know if I can stop this. I don't even know what this is."

"Of course you can, you have a whole family depending on you. And now, you actually have one." She gives this little smiling shrug. "So, what's step two?"

"Step two?"

"Yes, step two. You said you had a plan. Step one, kill that…kill Dimitri. Step two would be?"

"Step two is that you get some rest."

"That's a little anti-climactic after step one."

"I like to keep you guessing, can't have you getting bored."

"Bored and Bo Dennis are two things that do not go together. Ever."

"Aw look at you flirting." Arm wrapping around her, pulling her into me. "I must be out of the doghouse."

"I hate to interrupt the lack of scissoring happening, but we have a serious problem." Evony bolts toward us, color drained from her cheeks. "And when I say serious, I mean serious."


	10. Life As We Knew It

"Okay, you have our attention. What?" Yawn escaping me, arm draped over the back of Lauren's chair as she leans against me. The rest of the group looking up at Evony through tired eyes with just as much confusion.

"Me and Theo were talking, well he was talking. I usually appreciate the sound of my own voice, but there's something about his accent. Anyway, he mentioned when this was all over taking me back home. Back to White Lake Falls."

"You are having commitment anxiety?" Lauren's eyebrow raises, smirk wavering through a yawn.

"Seriously?" She looks around the room, I think frantic. I've never seen Evony frantic but I'm gonna run with it. "To the actual adults in this room, no bells ringing?"

"What are you on about?" Vex asks, looking between two bottles of vodka.

"Should it?" Dyson nearly speaks over him.

"White Lake Falls. The place nearly two hundred miles from here. Very small. Secluded. Hard to get to unless you know what you're looking for. Isn't really on most maps. Are you not seeing where I'm running with this?"

"No," Shaking my head, eyes falling to Lauren's hand on my thigh. Small smile on my lips. "Really not. Sounds ideal, which is how we ended up there."

"Well big ass newsflash to the clueless, White Lake Falls used to be known as Devil's Falls. Have to love human's lack of imagination. If it's scary and death riddled automatically go to the devil or hell." She pauses. "And I'm insulting my own kind, forgot I was human for a second."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh no, conversation for a much better time." She smiles down at Theo uneasily, Kenz rolling her eyes.

"Wait, wasn't Devil's Falls the second name for that place," Vex snaps his fingers a couple times. His thinking face on, he looks like he might actually be hurting himself thinking so hard. "Damned Lake?"

"Lake of the Damned." She snorts. "Again, humans not the most creative, especially the further back you go. The lake there was notorious for people, human and Fae drowning. A group of settlers we'll call them stumbled upon the lake just as others have. Somehow thirty of the thirty-one settlers ended up in that lake. The sole survivor, a light Fae, explained that they found eight other bodies before strange things started happening."

"Oh come on, this is a Fae scary story." Mark snorts, laying his sleeping bag down.

"No, it's not. The then Ash went to investigate. He never returned, nor did eight men he took with. His successor was the only one to return and deemed it condemned. Something wrong with the land. Probably a covenant with the land gone wrong. Even tried to blame the Dark but no one would take responsibility."

"So how do we go from Lake of the Damned to Devil's Falls?"

"Years came and went and humans procreated at alarming rates. A desire to conquer everything. Four settlements failed-."

"I thought it was six." Vex cuts her off.

"I heard it was four."

"Whether it be four or six isn't the point." Lauren cuts their bickering off, sitting up straight. "I don't remember this history. While enslaved I brushed up on every bit of history I could, particularly the Light Fae history."

"You wouldn't, this would have been hidden. Trick may have been one of the only living Fae to have heard about it still living in the area." She looks at me, guilt creeping over her features. "I'm sorry Bo, it was a poor choice of words. I just meant-."

"It's fine. I get how you meant it. So we got the backstory to this Fae horror story, what's the big deal? I mean it's all horrible but so is pretty much every story of how cities and towns came to be. If something happened with the Bohsee ahn talahv," Smirk coming as I glance at Lauren. "Yes I remember, I expect impressive points for that later." Attention shifting back to Evony. "It died out because when we were there we knew third generation families. The name Davil's Falls never mentioned once."

"First of all, if a Bohsee ahn talahv is damaged, it doesn't just repair itself. Second of all, you don't get it. No Light or Dark has ever claimed responsibility for this. That is what makes it scary. No one even tried. And third of all-."

"Evony is slowly getting at the whispers we've heard that there is a hidden entrance to Diyu. A hell dimension that makes your father's hell seem like an after school program for kiddies." Vex puts his drink down.

"There you go Vex, finally helpful for once."

"Bite me."

"Blow me."

"You wish I would."

"Hey! Timeout in the horrible image department. Be kind and rewind back to the entrance to a hell dimension."

"Diyu is or was popular in Chinese mythology. I couldn't tell you if it is now, I've been out of the game for a while. Thank you Lauren." She pauses for effect, staring at Lauren who tries not to chuckle. "I didn't concern myself with hell dimensions and the intricacies of certain things. Your grandfather did that. I paid attention to the here and now. What benefited me. But if I remember correctly it is a very different dimension that what Hades runs."

"Well who runs this nightmare then?"

"That's the thing, no one knows."

"I don't mean to be a bitch here, but you're running around like Chicken Little over some Fae mythology? What does this have to do with getting my Dagny back? That's all we should be focused on right now."

"Unless," I trail off, thoughts running away from myself. "That is the point of this."

"What are you thinking?" Lauren shifts to the edge of her seat, hand dropping to my knee.

"What if the whole point of this, of it all was to get to that door?"

"That's a pretty big leap Bo." Dyson's skepticism clear, but he sits up none the less.

"Theo what you said to me earlier about a string of coincidences in our favor can be applied to this. We're looking at this situation like it's in a neat little box and we just have to figure out how to close it. Put it on the shelf with all of our other victories."

"What's wrong with that?" Mark looks between me and his father.

"The first time we faced Jack he had been manipulating circumstances since before I was born. Why would this be any different? This didn't start when Kendra died or even when what happened in that alley. This is planned."

"I'm thinking that's a pretty big stretch." Ayesha adds.

"No, its really not if you think about it as a whole."

"If he was looking to avoid a fight with us before getting the dimension open he would need to lead us away. Bringing the fight to us was too much of a risk, especially operating on the assumption that if we called, everyone would assemble more than if Dyson did."

"Exactly." Small smile at her, our mind-meld is back on.

"That would also explain why the infected army was so small." Theo jumps in. "If this guy was smart enough to change Lauren's research then he could have easily made it infectious, right? The only time they came up was to drive you away. Or to protect him back in the woods."

"The real question is what Jack wants with another hell dimension. If we were talking about earth then hey sure, but another hell dimension?"

"Unless this isn't your father at all." Lauren stares at me. That look on her face that says her mind has caught a scent. Kinda like a dog after a bone. "Bo, why didn't he ever step outside of the church?"

"Um, I don't know. I was a little busy with the brother from hell."

"Oh, oh I see what you're getting at." Vex snaps his fingers, nodding.

"Care to let me in on it?"

"What if this isn't Jack's game?"

My lips part going to tell her she's beautiful but crazy, then the funniest thing happens, it doesn't seem all that crazy.

Just…scary.

* * *

.

 **Baltic Woods-South End-9:36 a.m.**

.

"I really wish you would have stayed," I glance over, eyes running over her body. "You needed more than thirty minutes of sleep. And you should have dressed warmer."

"You are going to be an amazing mother." That warm smile she gets from time to time shines. Her eyes glistening in an overpowering sun. Or maybe they're glistening because in that moment she isn't in the death woods going to talk to her psycho future father-in-law about her psycho future brother-in-law, but rather in a future where it's just me and her and this baby. I think I like that thought the most. "Very protective, but amazing."

"I'm going to be the fun parent, thank you."

"Hm, I never would have guessed."

"Hey!" Our laughs entangling as she leans against me. Each step taken making it just a little harder to smile. Arm wrapping around her waist, eyes finding a home on Theo's back as he walks a good thirty feet ahead of us. Was he the best choice to bring considering everything? Maybe. Maybe not. But after last night, I can't really think of someone else I'd want out here with us.

"They didn't tidy up for us, I'll tell ya' that much." He comes to a stop, looking around at the scattered bodies. Some of the infected already beginning to liquefy. I know it's an ass thing to say but I seriously think I prefer regular zombies. "Horrible hospitality."

"That's daddy for you." Snorting as I pat him on the back, stepping around him as my arm drops from her waist. "Lauren stay out here with Theo."

"How about you stay out here with Theo and I'll go in?"

"Lauren."

"Bo."

"Should I be offended neither of you want to stay out here with me?" Grinning, he tilts his head towards his shoulder. "I don't smell and I bite far less than out non-zombie, zombie friends."

"I wouldn't be too sure about the smelling thing." I flash him a half grin, eyes moving back to Lauren who just stares at me with the look that means I've already lost. "Sure. Fine. Why not? Not like you have any extra reason to be cautious."

"Such an ass." She laughs softly, shaking her head already making her way up the stairs.

"First," Hand slamming against the door keeping her from pulling it open. "Sign of trouble and you're hightailing it out of here."

"Hightailing?" Curious grin of her own peeking. "Bo, first sign of trouble and I will do my best Peregrine Falcon impression."

"Um?"

"Sail Fish?"

"W-what's happening right now?"

"I was attempting at being whimsical in my agreeance that I would run if something happened."

"How is-what?'

"A Peregrine Falcon is capable of reaching speeds of up to two-hundred miles per hour while at a dive and a sail fish can reach up to sixty-eight miles per hour."

"Okay, so for next time babe, just reference a cheetah and then everyone will know what you mean."

"Well one a cheetah is actually slower than the Peregrine Falcon and sail fish."

"And two?"

"I'm finding myself slightly partial against cheetahs."

"I-why?" Brow raising, completely confused. "When did this happen? You have a stuffed cheetah at home from the zoo."

"Mr. Cuddles isn't a part of this."

"You named a stuffed cheetah Mr. Cuddles?" Theo snorts his laugh, hand going over his mouth.

"I have a problem with Chester."

"As in Chester Cheeto with the sunglasses and whiskers?" Theo sounds genuinely interested now, as if this entire conversation isn't insane.

"I am really not sure what to say to that." I find myself biting my lip to keep from laughing, hand falling from the door as I stare at her. "Um, yeah no I just don't know what to say to that."

"I saw a Cheetos commercial and found myself highly annoyed with his antics. But to be fair the next commercial was the ASPCA one with the horse and I couldn't stop crying for five minutes. I think the," She stops herself, glancing over at Theo. "Injections are having an unusual effect on my hormones."

"I wouldn't feel too bad, the ASPCA commercials make everyone cry." He nods, features scrunching.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest conversations I've ever been a part of." I laugh to myself, not even sure why I'm laughing as hard as I am, but apparently I'm not the only one as they join me.

"We shouldn't be laughing."

"No."

"Sleep deprivation has its perks." Theo just laughs to himself, starting to walk away from us. Leaning down when he reaches the nearest guard, patting him down.

"Robbing the dead?"

"We're low on ammo," He glances over his shoulder. "Not all of us can puppet master people…or use a kickass sword."

"Boys and their toys." Lauren smiles, hand on her stomach. I don't even think she realizes she's doing it.

"You think it'll be a boy?"

"I don't know." My question seemingly caught her off guard, hand dropping to her side. "Come on, we need to find out one way or another."

"Okay." I nod, allowing her to pull the door open, but I'm careful to make sure I'm the first one in. And apparently it's a smart decision.

"Mr. Cuddles, interesting." Jack says flatly, perched up on the lectern near the gaping hole in the floor courtesy of us. Clothes from last night still worn, dried blood over his hands and face. "Wouldn't have expected that from you Lauren. You seem above such sentimental things."

"Go." Order a whisper, hand reaching out, coincidently finding her stomach.

"Do you care to know what it is?" He nods toward her. "I can tell you."

"Where is Dagny?" Lauren asks.

"Well," He looks around. "Not here."

"Don't play games with me Jack. Where is she? And before you…"

"White Lake Falls."

"Try to give us the run around remember…wait…what?"

"Your sister, she's in White Lake Falls with your brother."

"Okay, that was easier than I expected." Shrug sort of escaping as my hand falls back to my side, but I'm careful to make sure I stay in front of Lauren. "Does this mystery brother of mine have a…?"

"Kostas."

"Just not going to let me finish a…?"

"Sentence? No." He shakes his head, chuckle drowned out by a groan, hand going to his stomach. "Sorry, bit of humor."

"You can quit the game Jack, I'm onto it."

"My daughter too farsighted to ever see what's going on right in front of her. Too nearsighted to ever see the bigger picture."

"And to think I almost felt bad about not getting you anything for father's day."

"I don't want your brother to have Dagny any more than you do."

"Bullshit. If Kostas has her that means you have her."

"You're right, I have her. That's why I'm here and they aren't."

"Bo." She whispers, hand on my back as she takes a step out from behind me. "He injected you."

"What?"

"Beauty and brains, shame you're human."

"It's impossible. There's no possible way what I made was strong enough to turn you."

"No, but Kostas is brilliant. It's enough to keep me docile."

"And when it wears off?" I ask, hand on her forearm keeping her from taking another step.

"We'll all find out." He shrugs, almost defeated. "If I last that long."

"Please, save the pity bullshit for someone else. IF I believe this and that is a HUGE IF, how did this happen?"

"It was a contingency plan. Kostas had been following you Lauren before you were ever my daughter's obsession. Happy coincidence you two would find one another. You had broken roadblocks he never could. He took the research, played with it, managed to turn himself Fae. We were all heading for a big family reunion, but you managed to outplay me." He fakes applause. "Kostas continued to tinker, made himself more powerful. Managed to free me, only to lock me in another prison."

"So mystery brother is just power hungry?" Glancing at Lauren. "That's easier to handle than expected."

"We'll see if you're saying that when he opens the gates to a dimension unlike any nightmare you could conceive."

"Where does my sister fit into this?"

"I honestly don't know."

"That's hard to believe." Lauren tilts her head, trying to assess his wounds from here.

"I really don't. I know why I want Dagny, why I wanted you. Same reasons I thought he did. But then he decided to imprison me. He didn't exactly give me a blueprint to his future plans."

"How convenient."

"I would have said smart, in case a situation as such presented itself."

"You said imprisoned." Lauren cuts me off from making a smart-assed comment. "You can't leave here, can you?"

"Ding. Ding. Ding."

"Wow, if he wasn't trying to open the gates of hell and kidnapping my baby sister I might actually like him."

"What Kostas wants is far worse than anything I ever did Bo."

"I'm sorry, I distinctly remember lots of death to innocent people with you. It doesn't get much worse."

"Death was near instantaneous. What your brother wants is careless and brutish, much like your approach to everything in life. He wants to rule Diyu, but opening the gate as he plans to will let anything and everything overflow into this world. I would pat him on the back for aiming so high if it was actually a plan."

"He's not gonna be able to control it."

"No, he isn't. He hasn't thought this through, like your joke of a rebellion. It's cute in theory, but will never work. That boy will be eaten alive before the first wave even makes it out from the lake."

"So, if I've got this right, you're temporarily human and trapped here?" Eyebrow raising, eyes running over him with an unusual predatory feeling nagging at me. "And you have absolutely no further value to us?"

"Bo, we should go."

"You're not going to do it Bo."

"No?" Eyes dropping to guard a few feet to my left, hanging over the back of what was once a pew.

"You still feel guilty about humans you killed before you learned to control yourself. You expect me to believe you plan to kill me, your father?"

"See the thing is Jack, you're not my father. Your just kinda a sperm donor, my father is dead."

"Bo," Her hand rests on my shoulder, turning to face me. "Let this go."

"We have a chance to finish this, right here and right now. No more Hades. We won't have to worry in another five years about him having a psycho third cousin of mine stashed away somewhere."

"Even if he was to die in this state, we don't know what that means."

"It's worth the risk."

"Is the risk worth your soul?"

"Lauren, do you seriously think this world is better with him in it?"

"No," Her hand cups my cheek, keeping my eyes on her despite him rambling in the background. "But he's trapped, defenseless and in likelihood will die on his own."

"Lauren-."

"Bo, this isn't you. You've never taken a life that wasn't necessary, this right here, him, not necessary."

"My daughter on a leash." His laugh pulls my attention, another brick of anger to add to my already wobbly wall, but it doesn't matter now. She's right, as always. I had no business thinking about doing that. Not like this. It's not me. He poses no threat. At least for now.

"Jack," Her voice stopping me at the door, turning back around to find her staring him down. "If you come near us again, I won't stop her."

Damn, sometimes I forget how badass she can be.

"Bout time, I was getting' bout as nervous as a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"We're good." Lauren answers with a half-smile, taking my hand in hers. "Right?"

"We are." I nod, keeping her hand in mine as Theo leads the way back. "It all makes so much sense, but at the same time…"

"It doesn't?"

"No. I mean it's like the pieces fit but they're just of a different picture than what was on the box."

"As they say, never judge a book by its cover."

"Just I can never figure out why I can't have a normal family. The closest to normal was Trick and Dagny and look how that turned out. Trick is dead and Dagny, I don't even know her."

"You can't choose the family you're born into, you have no say over that, but what you do have a say over is this family. You, me and this baby. We can't erase what's happened, but we make sure that history never repeats itself. And that's something, isn't it?"

"No," She looks over at me, eyes narrow with this look of shock deep in her eyes. "It's everything."

* * *

.

 **The Dal-12:06 p.m.**

.

"Are you sure about this?" Kenz stares me down, hesitation written all over her.

"Yeah." I nod, looking over the small group. "Ayesha, you good?"

"I'm good, just don't like being backup."

"You're not backup, you're a second assault and in some ways a first. I know this seems crazy to send so much firepower together, but the chances are higher of you running into trouble before us. Vex, Mark, Dyson, Kenz, Ayesha get to Dimitri's and burn it down. Leave nothing. So far this infection hasn't been infectious, but we can't be sure."

"This will be seen as a declaration of war." Dyson adds in, closing the trunk of Mark's SUV.

"I'm pretty sure me killing Dimitri was the declaration of war, this is just kinda a screw you to them now."

"Are we supposed to evacuate it first or?" Mark master's his father's skill for skepticism.

"Whatever Ayesha feels comfortable with, the family in there are far from even decent people, but with something like this, I won't make that call. Once you're done there, get back to the woods. If Jack is alive, pile the bodies and burn them. He won't be a threat. And if he isn't, just burn it all. We can't leave them rotting nor the risk of someone running into them. Then head after us. We'll be far enough apart that if we fail, if we get into trouble you'll be a rescue party, a second assault."

"Kostas is insane, possibly unstable, but he is very smart." Lauren cuts in. "He thinks he knows us. What we'll do. He might not even known about Bo healing us, but for however many of us survived that he knows of, he'll be expecting us to attack all at once again."

"What about three waves?" Theo asks.

"How do you mean?"

"We have enough vehicles and there is two ways to get into White Lake Falls. You're saying he won't expect us to pull a one-two punch. I'm saying we go for a double jab followed through with a hook. We stick to your plan. We come up the main route. Then we have Ayesha, Dyson and Kenzi come up the second route as the second wave. But we have Mark and Vex come up the main route a reasonable amount of time after."

"Actually that's a pretty good idea Bo, he might be smart enough to expect a split up, but not three times."

"Babe, I don't know. That's stretching us pretty thin."

"Dyson is a capable leader and a good fighter along with a shifter. Ayesha is highly powerful. Kenzi would be safe with them and as always an excellent addition to whatever team she's on. Vex is the third most powerful, I'm sorry Vex, I love you, but you come in third."

"Who's first?"

"Really?" Several of them let out collectively.

"Fine. Fine. I'm third."

"And Mark is a shifter, decent fighter." I nod. "It's crazy enough it might work."

"Shouldn't we take a human?" Vex shrugs. "We have too many to divvy evenly, but Team-Two has Kenzi. You'll have Lauren. Shouldn't we get one?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"What? Just because Mother Time over here is cradle robbing, she gets special treatment?"

"Still can never see the bigger picture can you Vex?" Evony leans against the truck, arms folded. "Theo and I have the least attachment to Dagny and the most attachment to Lauren. Theo knows the town in and out, has been pretty impressive fighting and had proven to put Lauren above himself. Or at least his arm. And I'm pretty scrappy for my predisposition. Oh and if it came to the doctor here or Dagny, I wouldn't even need a second to choose."

"Always great to have you on the team." Kenz glares her down.

"You hate me for saying the truth all you want, but the world's tamest succubus here is the one who came up with the plan. I just have the balls to say it aloud."

"Are we doing the three or two plan? Because I don't really give a damn, I just want to get moving." Ayesha shifts her weight back and forth. I can't really fault her recent plunder into bitchy-land, if it was Lauren taken I wouldn't be able to think straight either.

"We're gonna do the three. Remain together until a few miles out. Let Team-Two go and then after a thirty minute wait, Team-Three has the green light."

"Should we be talking about what to do with the civilians?"

"No."

"But sheriff these-."

"She doesn't think they'll be any." Evony says quietly, hand on his forearm as she turns to open the passenger side door.

"Oh."

My eyes falling to his boots, Lauren's hand on my back for a moment before she brushes past to get into the back of the truck. I should have spoken up, told him that most likely a good portion of the town would be infected, after all Kostas doesn't exactly seem big on the one-on-one approach. But there's something about saying aloud that nearly everyone we knew, everyone from a life from just days ago is probably gone.

* * *

.

 **199 Miles from White Lake Falls**

.

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but this really does feel like a march to our death." Evony sighs, looking into the backseat at us. "Someone speak for the love of god!"

"Do you have a topic in mind or?" Lauren yawns, leaning into the corner between the seat and the door.

"Anything that isn't this silence that is only broken by the sound of your girlfriend's excessively heavy breathing."

"It's allergies."

"You're a succubus, you don't have allergies."

"I so do."

"You do not."

"Succubuses don't get allergies?"

"Succubi!" The three of us let out in union, a heavy laugh escaping us all.

"Tomatoe or tomato."

"You owe another dollar in the jar." Lauren smiles, eyes at half mass.

"What is the story of this jar?"

"It's like a swear jar only because Theo has a habit of making up words he has to put money in every time he does."

"Not just me, Sheriff Sneezy Succubus here does too."

"Has Lauren ever had to put anything in?"

"No!"

"Lies!" I can't help laugh, starting at her in disbelief.

"They just heard me wrong."

"We did not, I can't believe you're lying about this again babe."

"And what did they hear wrong?"

"The brilliant love of my life here decided to pronounce the S on the end of Illinois."

"Oh! Lauren, that's bad."

"I didn't, I told you already they heard me wrong."

"Mm-hm." Smirk firmly on my lips, shaking my head at her as she tries not to laugh. "You so did."

* * *

.

 **143 Miles from White Lake Falls**

.

Eyes slowly opening to the sound of giggles, slightly disturbed to realize its Theo and Evony. He keeps reaching for the volume nob only to have Evony swatting his hand away. Yawn escaping, eyes fluttering closed once again…for a moment. Eyes opening right back up at the sudden catchy pop beat filling the truck. Chuckle escaping me before I can stop it. Theo glancing back, laughing like a teenager.

"A little Tay-Tay for the doctor."

"I hate you all." She tries not to smile, eyes never once opening. "Each and every one of you."

* * *

.

 **120 Miles from White Lake Falls**

.

"I want to play." Evony whines.

"No."

"I want to play."

"We heard you the first fifteen times." Lauren groans, looking out her window. "No. No. No. And no."

"You two are like a couple in their nineties."

"I'm beginning to think I should have shoved Evony in with Vex and Mark." Eyes meeting Lauren who just smiles. I keep forgetting Evony is Lauren's friend. How? Just how?

* * *

.

 **100 Miles from White Lake Falls**

.

I nod down toward her lap, shaking my phone in my hand. She gives me a little laugh, but indulges me.

 _ **ME:**_ _This is DISTURBING._ _ **(2:34 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Leave them alone. Lol._ _ **(2:34 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I will not! He's like Barbie being led into the woods by a hunter!_ _ **(2:35 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Um…?_ _ **(2:35 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Bambi…Stupid spellcheck._ _ **(2:36 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Well to be fair, a hunter leading Barbie into the woods is pretty scary too._ _ **(2:36 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I. HATE. SPELLCHECK._ _ **(2:36 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _We're getting close._ _ **(2:37 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I think we still have like two hours, give or take._ _ **(2:37 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _I know, just the air feels different._ _ **(2:38 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Must have snowed._ _ **(2:38 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Must have._ _ **(2:38 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Are you feeling okay?_ _ **(2:38 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Heading toward gates of a hell dimension, sure. I'm excited._ _ **(2:39 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Little snippy this afternoon Doctor._ _ **(2:39 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _I am. Lol. I think I'm just hungry._ _ **(2:40 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _We can stop._ _ **(2:40 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _No, it's okay. I'll just starve._ _ **(2:40 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _You're such a martyr._ _ **(2:41 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Martyr. Doctor. Genius. Saint. I'm a woman of many traits._ _ **(2:41 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _You are so NOT a saint. Lol._ _ **(2:42 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _I could be._ _ **(2:42 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _You may have the patience of a saint, but I can recall some things you've done that would disqualify you._ _ **(2:42 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _….._ _ **(2:42 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Exactly._ _ **(2:42 p.m.)**_

* * *

.

 **86 Miles from White Lake Falls**

.

 _ **LO:**_ _If we survive I say they go all the way._ _ **(3:18 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _IF?_ _ **(3:18 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Okay, when we survive. Lol._ _ **(3:19 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _All the way…really? I can't see it._ _ **(3:19 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Why?_ _ **(3:19 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _They're SO SO SO SO different._ _ **(3:20 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _People have and probably still do say that about us._ _ **(3:20 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Yes, but they're wrong. And stupid. And we're SO not them._ _ **(3:20 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _That was very articulate argument._ _ **(3:21 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _What can I say, I'm a word master._ _ **(3:21 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _What?_ _ **(3:21 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _That's right. I am the master of words. Bow before me._ _ **(3:22 p.m.)**_

.

She looks over at me as I look away, trying desperately not to laugh.

.

 _ **LO:**_ _Bow before you?_ _ **(3:22 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Mm-hm._ _ **(3:23 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Really? Here? In front of them?_ _ **(3:23 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _What?_ _ **(3:24 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Oooh! Lol. Naughty Doctor. Lewis._ _ **(3:24 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _That's my official title._ _ **(3:24 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I had an inkling._ _ **(3:25 p.m.)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **43 Miles from White Lakes Falls**

.

"Is it, blue?" Lauren asks, indulging Evony.

"No."

"Is it white?"

"No."

"Is it red?"

"No."

"Is it green?"

"Yes."

"Evony, I swear to God if you say it's a tree I'm going to climb up there and strangle you."

"Is that supposed to detour me or spur me on?" She glances back, smirking.

"Yeah, okay. Cut that out." I snap, looking between the two of them.

"Touchy. Touchy. Yes, it's green keep going."

"Grass? Trees?"

"No and no."

"Is it in this car?" Theo yawns.

"Yes."

"Is it," I trail off, looking around. "Theo's Green Lantern boxers?"

"Hey!"

"Not my fault you left your bag open."

"That's a good one, but nope."

"I give up." Lauren sighs.

"If it's not the boxers, I don't know."

"Theo?" She smiles at him, giving him that a 'you already know' look.

"Oh God, is it something pervy that's going to disturb us?" I can't help making a face.

"Oh! I know. Clever woman."

"What is it?" Lauren sort of snaps, God she hates to lose. It's so cute.

"In the back, there is a green and fuzzy Oscar the Grouch."

"Um, that's very specific and a little weird." I can't help awkwardly laughing, Lauren shrugging.

"It's for the baby from me and Theo."

"W-what?" The two of us letting out in union.

"We're not blind and Vex isn't exactly a ninja."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, just Vex and us."

"Why the Grouch?" Lauren asks, small smile on her face making it impossible for me not to smile.

"Elmo terrifies me. And Evony feels Cookie Monster would promote self-indulgence."

"Of course you do." Lauren just laughs, letting her head rest against the headrest, leaning toward me. She's just smiling, hand sliding over the seat until reaching mine.

* * *

 **.**

 **33 Miles from White Lakes Falls**

.

 **ME:** Theo being Godfather, pretty much without competition. BUT EVONY? **(3:58 p.m.)**

 _ **LO:**_ _Why not?_ _ **(3:58 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Because….I mean….Because!_ _ **(3:59 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Yes, that explained it perfectly. Lol._ _ **(3:59 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _It's self-explanatory._ _ **(3:59 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Isn't it?_ _ **(4:00 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _No!_ _ **(4:00 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _What's all the yelling?_ _ **(4:01 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _I don't know. Lol. You were using a lot of question marks so I figured why not._ _ **(4:01 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I see._ _ **(4:01 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _She has my vote. And the baby's vote._ _ **(4:02 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _She has the baby's vote?_ _ **(4:02 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _She just bought him or her a stuffed Grouch. Of course._ _ **(4:03 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Our baby cannot be bought!_ _ **(4:03 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _Pfffft._ _ **(4:04 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _This isn't over….._ _ **(4:05 p.m.)**_

 _ **LO:**_ _That's what you think._ _ **(4:05 p.m.)**_

* * *

.

 **20 Miles from White Lake Falls**

.

"Hey." Hand falling to his arm, pulling him to a stop. Attention shifting from him back to the pumps where Lauren is taking a bag of chips from Evony.

"I really hope you washed your hands." He chuckles.

"This coming from you?"

"Me? I wash my hands thank you very much."

"No man washes his hands."

"What the hell kinda men you been talking to?"

"Next question." Smile fading, glancing back at Lauren for a moment. "So you knew about her being pregnant?"

"I did." He nods. "Don't understand the mechanics, but hey with everything I've seen the past two weeks this is probably the most normal thing."

"And I'm guessing you knew what Evony was talking about then before we left."

"Yes ma'am." He nods.

"I'm gonna ask you a question Theo and I need you to answer truthfully. The third car, Mark and Vex, was that really about having a third attack or was that about having a backup plan if you three needed to retreat?"

"Well see the thing is," He nervously chuckles, looking back at Evony and Lauren. "If we're doing even decent, they'll be a third attack. But if we ain't and a retreat is in order well, it's not gonna hurt knowing where the getaway car is with some decently powerful…Fae."

"You continue to amaze me Theo."

"Southern gentleman ma'am, all in our job description."

He flashes me that grin of his, tapping my arm as he heads for the bathroom. My eyes staying on his back, my own smile gradually fading. He reminds me of Kenz back in the beginning, the loyalty and bravery. He reminds me of Hale back in the beginning, the humor and chivalry. He reminds me of Dyson in the beginning, the fight and nobility. He reminds me of me in the beginning, hopeful and desperate to do the right thing. He reminds me of a better us, a better way, what we need to strive for if we make it through this. No, when we make it through this. He goes to push the door, sort of running into it. This chuckle as he shakes his head to himself, at himself before pulling it open.

Please don't die today.

* * *

.

 **0 Miles from White Lakes Falls**

.

"Is it just me or like fifteen minutes ago there was still sun?" Theo begins to slow as we take another turn.

"Did you ever hear of this thing called streetlights?"

"We have them, not many but still." I trail off, rolling the window down as we turn onto Main Street. They haven't plowed in a day, maybe two.

"No plowing. No streetlights." Lauren sighs softly, meeting my eyes. "Kostas is certainly here."

"Stop here, turn the brights on." He does as he's told, the four of us jumping out of the truck.

"Not to be a bitch, but by the looks of it, we're a little late." Evony walks out in front of the truck to meet us.

She's not wrong. Staring down what was once probably the busiest streets in town now illuminated by nothing other than truck brights and moonlight. Populated by exactly four people. Snow a good two inches thick, maybe a little more. Walking to the edge of the light that stops just a few steps short of the sheriff's office. Another building seemingly just as deserted as the rest.

So much for life as we knew it.


	11. Fear

**AN:** So...I'm back, more or less. lol I apologize sincerely for my abrupt disappearance but due to an unfortunate chain of events in my personal life, time has seemed to slip away, at least what of it I still have that has not been designated to productive matters. But, it would appear things are slowing, at least for the moment so I want to finish this story since it is so close to the end. That's the more part of being back, the less part is that I'm not exactly sure how quickly the last three or four updates will come but I do vow they will all be up before the end of JAN. Now while this is an update it is small, it was meant to be part of a bigger chapter but while I have momentum I wanted to get something up to motivate myself as well as let you (anyone still following/willing to follow) know that it is returning. Thank you all and hope your holiday season has gotten off to a good start.

Pokie

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN: FEAR**

.

.

"I've went from a Walking Dead episode to Phantoms." Theo sneaks up behind me.

"The movies with the purple guy?"

"No, the movie with Liev Schreiber back before he was Ray Donavan and badass."

"I don't know it."

"From ninety-two, when we get out of this we need a movie night."

"Right at the top of my list of concerns." My words trail, several more steps forward. And then several more, further into the nothingness that I once called home.

I hear my name being called in the distance, Evony I think. An uncertainty in her voice, something that concerns me less with each step. Voice inside of my head tells me to stop all the while asking what the hell I'm doing, but like Evony, it drifts away. Thoughts suddenly cluttered but it doesn't feel sudden. No. I mean it doesn't feel cluttered. No, I mean sudden.

No, I'm not sure what I mean.

Something's wrong Bo. Something's wrong. Turn back. Back where? Where am I?

"Bo!" The sting spreading through my cheek goes hand in hand with the sound of her voice. "Bo." Her voice stronger than I've heard in a while, hands gripping the collar of my jacket.

"What just," Words trailing as I glance around. Where'd my office go? "Did you just hit me?"

"Yes."

"Um, why?"

"You left me." The fear in her voice scares me, her hands moving to my cheeks as she looks into my eyes. She's looking for something. "Y-you were gone."

"I-I-I," head shaking, still not completely sure what's happening.

"We might have underestimated your brother." Evony says from over my shoulder. "He might have some type of hold. Maybe figured out how to manipulate the connection between you two."

"We have no connection."

"Bo." Lauren's call of my name, hand on my shoulder letting me know I'm harsher than I should be. I honestly can't even tell.

"Hate to break it to you succubus interrupted, but every bloodline has a connection. Especially in a line a powerful as yours, blood is everything. Jack had it, it's not crazy to think your brother would have it too."

"We're going to have to accept the possibility." Lauren mutters in a sigh. "At this point, we have to accept any possibility."

"Don't sound so defeated babe." Halfhearted glare sent her way, her head hanging. "We're gonna be just fine." My hand taking hers as I turn around. Both Evony and Theo just staring at us, something I'm less concerned with when I realize just how far I have wandered from the truck, lights barely visible now. "Come on."

* * *

.

 **B/L House-7:48 p.m.**

.

"Still no word?"

"No." I sigh, hands tightening around the railing as I stare out into the darkness. The snow continues to fall, yet I haven't felt the wind once. Reminds me of a snow globe. A nice little gate to a hell dimension type of snow globe. The best kind, huh.

"What?"

"What?" I glance over my shoulder at her, her arms folded as she stands in the doorway. The dim, off white light behind her coming from inside frames her silhouette perfectly.

"You snorted."

"Did I?"

"Yes." She nods, smiling softly as she looks down. "I'm sure they got it Bo."

"And they might be dead already."

"Or they might not be."

"Or they might be."

"Bo, there is a number of reasons that could be why we haven't heard from them."

"Number one being they're dead already."

"Now you're just deliberately trying to be a pain."

"When aren't I?" Smirk sneaking its way onto my lips. Holding my hand out, it doesn't take but a second for her to walk over to me. Instinctively my arms wrapping around her, holding her close suddenly just needing to feel her against me. Needing to be close enough to take comfort in her embrace, in her scent. "You were right."

"When aren't I?"

"Cute." Laugh escaping as I tighten my arms around her, resting my head against hers.

"I am, but what was I right about **this** time?"

"That having a generator was a good idea."

"Ah, yes."

"Do you think they're all dead?" Question a mere whisper after several minutes of silence. The second the weight of the words spoken aloud hit me I suddenly realize the silence was better.

"Yes."

"What happened to optimism?"

"It's focused on believing their deaths were quick and painless."

"Okay, you win." I speak once again after several minutes of silence. This time she stands up straight, backing away from my embrace slightly. "Evony can be godmother. I suppose every kid needs that crazy family member."

She stares curiously at me for a moment, eyebrow raising. A hint of suspicion laces the smirk she gets, almost as she's waiting for the punch line of a joke at her expense. But after a moment of silence her lips start to part and I'm half expecting a snarky comment, instead I just get a thank you as she moves back in closer.

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"Are you just saying that because you don't think she's going to make it?"

"What?" I can't help laughing. "No!"

"You're lying succubus."

"I so am not." Chuckle escaping as I playful smack her ass before pulling her back to me. I'm not ready to let go yet.

"I don't trust you."

"Oh stop that."

"I don't."

"Oscar won me over."

"I'm watching you." She playfully bites my shoulder, her embrace around my own waist tightening. "You can't be scared Bo, you can't this time."

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Well I am, but not for the reason you think."

"Hm." She takes a step back, meeting my eyes as my hands take hers.

"I was scared, terrified. I was standing out here thinking of all the ways we could, the ways we were going to fail. I was thinking about the million and one ways that they could be dead now. I was thinking about what would happen to the world when we fell. The look on your face when you realized I had failed you. I was terrified."

"Wh-."

"Then I saw you standing there in the doorway. Then I felt your body against mine. Then we talked about nothing and everything all at once standing here. The secret Lauren is that I'm always afraid, I always have been. But I use that fear to push me. That fear of losing you, of what could happen, all of it. It gives me strength. I think I just forgot that."

"My succubus, always the secretive one." She smiles softly, eyes moving over my face.

"Have to keep some mystery alive don't I?"

"No."

"No?" I sort of laugh.

"Nope." She shakes her head, eyes meeting mine and I can't quite gauge what she's feeling. "Tell me another."

"Another secret?" The only response given, a nod. "Okay, um, ah I got it. I am madly in love with you."

"That isn't a secret."

"It's not? Damn." Another laugh escaping at the look she gives me. "Okay, I got it."

"It better be a real one."

"That's a very serious tone Doctor Lewis."

"Oh yes, sense it."

"Well, it's real." Eyes meeting with hers once more, this slight rush spreading through my chest before dropping to my stomach like a ton of bricks. Still after all these years, she can make me as nervous as a young girl. "The greatest sound in the world is your voice or maybe your laugh. At least that's what I'd say aloud. Each make me smile, make my heart skip a beat but the truth is, it's the sound of your heart. I rest my head on your chest sometimes, just lying in bed and the sound calms me. Makes me smile inside like I can't describe. Maybe it's just because I relate the sound to those perfect moments of us alone together untouched by the world. Maybe it's because I always feel like mine falls in perfect rhythm with yours in that moment, and if they do, well then there's no denying we're meant to be. Two hearts beating as one, right?" Smile puling at my lips, partly in embarrassment realizing how silly this sounds aloud. "Or maybe it's because I know in my heart, in my soul that each beat is for me." My hands moving to her waist, thumbs gently brushing over her stomach as my smile becomes less about embarrassment and more about comfort. "Well, us now."

"Bo-"

"I didn't know I could love you as much as I do. I didn't know it was possible. But I do Lauren, and sometimes I'm weak and forget who I am. But I remember now," Eyes traveling up from her stomach to her teary eyes. "It's okay. I remember who I am and that above all else means that I will win against Kostas. Against anyone who threatens you-"

"Us."

"Exactly." Eyes fluttering shut as her lips find mine with a gentle speed I wasn't aware she possessed. Her hands draping over my shoulders as she pulls her lips from mine. "W-what was that for?"

"For being you."

"Is that," My words trailing off like my smile as light shines over the snow ripping my attention away from her. "Go back in the house."

"No."

"Don't argue just-."

"No." She stares me down, arms dropping from my shoulders as her compromise is to take a step behind me. Better than nothing I guess. I take a single step down, staring into the brights. It's a car, I know that much. But is it one we're expecting? It's stopped further down the way, hidden just enough within the darkness and shine of its lights. Friendly or hostile, it's not moving. The doors remaining shut as I take another two steps, breath held.

"I got a clear shot," Theo's voice cuts through the air, pulling my attention briefly. He's at the doorway, rifle aimed. Doubt he can see through the glare, but if he says he's got it, I don't doubt him. "Do I take it?"

"Bo, it could be them."

"Or it could be something coming to rip our throats out and have our hearts as dessert." Evony volunteers from behind Theo.

"Sheriff, if it starts moving I'm going to lose my shot."

"Just," trailing off I reach the bottom of the stairs, not that it helps much. He's right, if it comes at us he'll just be shooting blind. Can we get out of the way quick enough? How much damage will it do? But Lauren is right, it could be them. They might not be able to tell it's us like we can't tell it's them. They might be hurt.

"Do I take the shot or not?"


	12. Choices

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: CHOICES**

.

.

"I'm gon' take the shot."

Despite his words the gunshot I expect to follow his words never comes. The engulfing light grows ever so closer, so slowly for a moment I question if it's really growing at all. Evony says several times to shoot. For me to make the call. I guess she still hasn't gotten over the fear of a mortal life. Lauren just says my name softly in that way she does from time to time. The way that says I'm with you either way, but to be sure. I want to make the call, the problem is I just don't know which one. Two little voices in the back of my mind quickly making their argument for each choice. Screw it, logic nor caution has ever been my niche.

"Hold." Left hand raising as my feet begin taking cautious steps forward before I've realized I've made a decision.

I'd swear it takes me a life time to get near the car. I hear Theo yell out something about me and the light. All I can really hear though is the sound of the snow crunching beneath my boots. And of course the racing heart that's threatening to pound out of my chest.

Stepping to the side, outside of the brunt of the light my eyes find the driver's side window. Racing heart dropping into my stomach as I lose my breath. Hand pulling at the handle before a conscious thought can be formed.

"It's Mark!" Revelation yelled as I pull him from the car, dead weight slipping from my hands. "Oh God." Eyes running over him, hands hovering over his face afraid to touch the bloody mess that's been left for us, for me to find.

"I don't see anything." Theo now by my side, rifle aimed out into the darkness of the woods, but there's nothing.

A muffled whisper causes me to jump, attention falling back to Mark. His eyes slowly fluttering open. His hand grabs my wrist with enough speed, enough strength that I jump ever so slightly again.

"N-ot mine."

"What?"

"He's saying it's not his." Lauren's broken whisper rips my attention away from Mark.

Somewhere in the commotion I had lost track of her. She had managed to make it behind me, blood over her forearms and I can't breathe. She's sitting there in the snow, Evony standing behind her and for a moment I can't process why Evony isn't doing anything. For me? She won't lift a finger. For Lauren? She would, well I don't honestly know what she would do, but it would be something.

Then it dawns on me, Mark can't be covered in her blood. A wave of relief that's cut short as I realize she has Vex in her lap. It's him who is covered in blood. It's his blood that's covered Mark and now Lauren.

"Th-there we too many." Mark's voice falls to deaf ears.

"I-is he?" It's all I can manage to get out as I crawl the short distance to her. The icy sting spreading over my hands as they sink within the snow fading away as I watch the pain weave itself into her features. "Lauren?"

"It's weak."

"Hey." My hand cupping her cheek, bringing her face up to meet my eyes. "It's okay. I can fix this."

"Bo." She whispers my name, hand gripping my shoulder preventing me from leaning down. Confusion surely written over my face as I stare into her teary eyes, searching for an answer.

"I can fix this."

"I-I know." She nods, tears finally slipping from the corners of her eyes.

"Help him!" Mark groans out, but my eyes never leave hers. "Help him dammit! Save him!"

"I love him. I love him Bo." Her voice breaks on every other word, twice on my name. "But not as much as I love you."

"Lauren…I can fix this." I'm nearly pleading myself now.

"Don't you let him die." Mark's threat nearly drowned out in his own groan. "Dammit Bo." This time there's base in his voice, as he grabs my arm, jerking me back enough to look at him. Never more than in this moment has he reminded me of his father.

"Mark—"

"It's not her call to make. It's yours!"

"Mark-." This time it's Lauren who tries, her hand stroking Vex's hair.

"Shut up! You don't get to say anything when you're willing to let him die!"

"He knew the risks." Theo says as gently as he can manage.

"No! No, I refuse. I refuse. You can save him. You can. Just—do it. Or will you let another friend die while you stand by and do nothing."

The image of Hale seems to slam into me like a freight train. The image of Kenzi there a broken shell on the kitchen floor begging me the same way he's doing now. The sound of her cries overlapping with his. The heartbreak once written over her face blending with his. Memory and reality becoming all too woven together. An echo of my words to her lingering in the back of my mind, the start of what I go to say to him. I fall silent though.

"We were…He thought I didn't love him anymore. I-I-I thought I didn't. We weren't okay. We haven't been. B-but now…I can't lose him. I can't. He's the love of my life. Do you get that? I didn't know what that meant until now. You can't let him die. You can't." His words and cries overlap one another, making it hard to completely make out his words. It's doesn't matter. I know what he's saying. I know what he's pleading. If it were me in his shoes and Lauren in Vex's, it would be the same. Well, the last part anyway. "He can't die. Not like this. Not thinking I don't love him. That this wasn't real."

"I can't." My eyes shifting from him to Lauren and back.

"Because of her? Because of-"

"Because it takes a considerable amount to bring someone back from this far gone. Even if I could survive it Mark, neither me nor him would be strong enough to fight Kostas. We have to think—"

"Screw the bigger picture!" He grabs my arm again, jerking me with a surprising force. His eyes changing the way I've seen his father's do a million times over.

"Rethink that line of thought pup." Eyes shifting to the barrel of the gun now pointed at Mark's back.

"Theo." I shake my head slightly, attention shifting back to Mark. Hands cautiously coming up to cup his cheeks. "Vex despite first, second, third and fourth impressions turned out to be a hero in his own right. He wouldn't throw away all of our chances of survival. Your chance. Your father's chance. The world's chance of survival, for himself."

"You're wrong!" He snaps, jerking me again, but I don't look away. "He'd want to live."

"Not at this price." Evony says softly, genuinely. "I've known him a lot longer than you. The old him and the new. The crazy and the less crazy. He's never loved anything like he has being a part of this," She hesitates, features scrunching as she tries to push back tears. "family. And he's never loved anything more than you Mark."

"It should be you," Lauren stops, gently scooting back from Vex until he's lying on the ground rather than her lap. "In his final moments. It should be you holding him. Not me."

I tense as he gets this look, part of me thinking he's actually going to go for Lauren. I'm going to have to explain to his father that I couldn't stop Theo from shooting. That I couldn't stop myself from putting Lauren's life above his son's. But instead of going for her, he turns to me, staring me dead in the eyes with a rage I don't think I've seen before.

"I will never forgive you for this." His voice quivers, but there's a jagged edge to every word. I know he means it. I know now that no matter what, there's a part of him that I will never get back. Just like there's a part of Kenzi I'll never get back.

He crawls the few feet to replace Lauren. Every breath taken, every quiet sob escaping pulling the memory of Hale and Kenzi right back again. A sense of forgiveness I had granted myself quickly slipping away in a matter of seconds.

"Take what you need." Dyson's voice cuts through the air like razorblades on a chalkboard. He's standing there stoic as ever, the missing members of our band of misfits behind him. "Take what you need." He repeats himself, staring me down as he takes another step forward.

"Dyson." His name a sigh as I force myself up.

"Don't."

"You need to think about this." I warn, closing the distance between us. "Dyson this is-."

"Take. What. You. Need." It's not a plea or a question It's not even a request anymore but an order. I feel inclined to remind him I don't take orders anymore, but I can't. I can't seem to find any words.

I know what he's asking me to do and he knows what he's asking me to do. After all it is Dyson. Dyson who needs to be the hero and save the day. Dyson who must always show off and look good while doing it. Dyson the hero we love to hate or hate to love. Something like that. But staring up into his eyes now, I don't think he's any of that. I honestly don't think I know this Dyson. The father who will do anything to end his son's pain, even if it is to save a man he's never liked.

My eyes shift to Lauren for a moment, a single moment of solace. I don't need her permission despite what anyone thinks. Hell, I don't really want permission. I don't need her to sign off on any decision. I don't need any of it. But I do want it. I want to be able to look at her as she stares back at me and see nothing has changed. I want to be able to see that same look of love and acceptance and total faith. And now, even through the pain it's still there.

"I'm sorry." My own whisper cut off as I pull the chi from his body at a rate alarming to myself. His body falls, but I can't focus on that now. Now all I can do is drop to my knees, cup Vex's face as I pass the chi right to him.

For a moment there's nothing. No movement. No sound. In fact I think the snow's even halted. And then there's a collective sigh of a relief as Vex's eyes open. A sigh that's echoed as Dyson groans when Kenzi and Ayesha start to pull him up. And then for a moment there's a sense of peace. What's left of us is still here, still alive. We may be beaten and broken, but we're still here.

And then the moment is gone.

* * *

.

 _ **9:27 p.m.**_

.

"It's easy to forget sometimes." I say gently, handing the lump on my couch another smoothie Lauren had managed to concoct for him.

"What?"

"That a father's love is supposed to be unconditional."

"Trick's love for you was-."

"He wasn't my father." I take a seat next to him, despite the glare his features are fixed in. "And as much as I love him, let's face it, his love for my mother was not exactly unconditional."

"He put the good of many above the good of a few, that doesn't mean his love wasn't unconditional. I would have done the same."

"Yes, it does." I meet his eyes, smiling gently. "The good of many would have been to let Vex die. To lose one over risking two. To weaken yourself and have him weak but alive."

"You dare to judge me on making emotional decisions Bo?"

"No Dyson, I'm just trying to tell you that despite everything that's happened between us, I think you've become a great father."

"But a shit champion."

"Which would you rather die being?"

"I don't plan on dying tonight." He snarls, finishing off the third glass of that sludge. "Do you?"

"No, but I'd rather die a great parent than champion."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be leading us tonight." He pushes himself up, he's better than he was but still nowhere near where I need him to be. "Lauren." Her name said through a clenched jaw as they pass each other.

"Do I want to know?" She asks, taking his recently vacated seat.

"He doubts I should be leading tonight."

"And do you?"

"At this rate I vote we put Ayesha in charge." I chuckle, letting my eyes close as I rest my head against the back of the couch.

"Bo."

"No babe, I don't doubt I should be leading us. I'm just…tired."

"There's an energy drink in the fridge."

"That's not what I meant." My eyebrow raises, eye opening slightly to get a look at her. Small smile on her lips, but there's a weight to it. "Vex understands."

"I know, we talked."

"Then you…"

"We all make choices my love, it's the living with everything that comes after that is the hard part." Her words trail as her smile fades, but she takes my hand giving it a light squeeze. Her attention shifting to…well something other than me. She looks around the room slowly and maybe she's just thinking or maybe saying goodbye.

It's funny, I bitched so much about leaving this place. About losing this place and everything in it. And now, though through an unfortunate chain of events I get a chance to say goodbye. And yet, I can't tear my eyes from her.

* * *

.

 **10:16 p.m.**

.

"Stop the car." I order, bringing us to abrupt stop. The tires skidding slightly. Mark's car swerving out beside us, guess he didn't bother getting snow tires. Slight smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"What is it?" Lauren asks, glance over at me and all I do is point out the window to the Gillard farm in the distance. "Oh."

"What the shit is it now?" Ayesha's voice carries even through the closed windows, Theo jumping slightly as she slams her hands down on his windows.

"Everyone wait here." I say as I get out of the truck. "I mean it." I look back at the group now making their way out of the cars. "It could be a trap."

"It's the only place in fifty miles that has light, no shit it's a trap." Evony snorts.

"They could have a generator." Mark volunteers, Vex shaking his head to him.

"The lake is just around the bend. We are so close to getting Dagny back."

"Ayesha, I get you want your woman back. We all want to get her back. And stop the end of the world too. But please make like a double stuffed gator."

"Wh-what? What does that even mean? What does half of the shit you even say mean anyway?" She barks back at Theo.

"I think he means you need to calm down and that wouldn't be a bad idea." Mark chirps in.

"That's enough." Lauren sighs, attention drifting to the mini brewing riot.

"Okay, well I'm just gonna," I pointlessly gesture behind myself to the farm. "Yeah okay." Laughing to myself I turn around leaving the howler monkeys to bicker.

I should be pissed or at the very least upset that the fate of the world is on the line and they can't go five minutes without arguing. But truth be told, at the moment the distraction works in my benefit. Immaturity has it's perks I guess, I should point that out to Lauren.

Another chuckle escapes as I shove my hands in my jacket, making my way across the field. Snow crunching beneath my feet with every step, its turning to ice. Maybe the hell demons will feel the cold and say screw it. Or maybe I should be a bit more focused and cracking less jokes to myself.

Nearing the farm, hands drop to my sides. Another chill shooting down my spine, but this time it's something more than the temperature dropping. The barn door is open halfway, just enough to peek someone's interest, not enough to see in.

"So, trap it is."

The door creeks as I pull it open, a surefire way to let anyone and everyone know I'm here. Yep, trap with an alarm. Thought I would have outgrown walking into these. Despite the house having light, there isn't a bit here. Nothing other than a cloud obstructed moon seeping through the cracks in the wood to guide my way. I should have put a bow on myself at this rate.

It doesn't take but ten seconds or rather eight steps into the darkness before I find myself being picked up and then thrown through the air. A wood beam kind enough to stop me from going too far. Groan unintentional as I hit the floor.

"Really don't have more time for flunkies." I look up at him, shaking my head more with impatience and annoyance than anything. Hands pressing to the ground, readying to stand. "Let's make this quick…or let's not." I snort, as he falls to the ground. Eyes on the blade of an axe stuck in the back of his head, up the long red handle to Lauren's legs. "I did say to stay there, right?"

"When do I ever listen?"

"Hey!" I laugh, brushing myself off as I stand. "That's my line."

"We're practically married Bo, what's yours is mine."

"And yours is mine?"

"Um, no." She shakes her head. "I don't share my Star Trek collection with anyone."

"You are one of a kind." Smile half forced as I look down at Mr. Gillard. Or rather, what was once him. "Interesting trap. He would have had to know this wouldn't do much."

"He's leading us in the way he wants."

"What?"

"The cars, they died." She sighs. "The engines just died. The boys did their macho act, looked under the hoods but they're dead. Theo pointed out we could cut through, hit the lake on the west side."

"Instead of coming up on the north." I nod, sighing. "We should have just kept going."

"Bo, the cars could have died just the same."

"Or they might not have."

"Or they might not have, we won't know. All we can do is push on."

"I don't suppose if I ask nicely that you'll…"

"Let Evony and Vex take me away?"

"Not a chance, huh?"

"No Bo, not a one." She smiles, taking my hand.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So stubborn." She flashes me that smile once more, turning to walk away but I can't help myself. I pull her back, to me. Arms wrapping around her, lips finding hers effortlessly. It's chaste and quick, and in a way ill-timed but that's us. There are moments with us when the word just pauses and it's just us.

This can't be the last one of those…it can't be.

Without a further word she leads me out of the barn to our waiting bunch of warriors. Our hands fall apart as we step out into the pale moon light, clouds having drifted away for the moment. We press on the way we do. Somewhere along the way I make my way in front of them, Lauren and Theo just behind me. For a while I wonder when it stopped being Kenz at my side with Lauren, but then the screaming silence pulls at my attention and it's just another thought lost.

I keep waiting for the bickering to start back up. Waiting to hear something other than the sound of snow beneath our shoes. The sound of our breaths labored as the temperature continues to plummet.

And then suddenly none of it matters.

"Oh my God." Theo says, shoulder hitting mine as we pull to a stop like a train being pulled from behind.

Pure, untainted snow suddenly becoming something…different. The lake in front of us, welcoming us a dark black. Or at least it looks black. But there's parts, slivers even that when the mood makes it through the passing clouds, it's clear. I was mistaken, black isn't black, it's a maroon. Like coagulated blood, the air even has the scent. It's unmistakable. Impossible to describe, but once you know it, you never forget it. My eyes fall to the ground, to the toes of my shoes stopped just before white becomes red.

"What do we do Bo?" Kenzi the only one brave enough to ask. Some things don't change.

Choices are the easy part, it's what comes next that's the hard part.


	13. Angels Fall

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ANGELS FALL**

.

.

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but I THINK we're literally walking toward Hell's front door."

"And thank you Evony for once again pointing out the obvious." Kenzi snorts under her breath.

"Are we supposed to swim through that?" Mark's question nearly overlapping Kenzi's words.

"What are you thinking babe?"

"I'm thinking we should have packed wetsuits." The uncertainty in my voice hidden by a chuckle. At least I had hoped it was, the look she gives me tells me otherwise. "I'm thinking," Trailing off, turning my head to face her as I reach out, taking her hand in my own. "That IF this is the last moment I will ever have to tell you I love you, I don't want to miss it."

"Bo…"

"And that I am thankful for every moment I've gotten to be with you."

"If you die," Her voice breaks, fingers slipping in between mine as she gives a hard squeeze. "I will kill you myself."

"Um…I'm pretty sure there's a fault in that logic."

"There's never a fault in my logic."

"No, this time I'm pretty sure there is."

"No Bo, there isn't. See I would just have to bring you back…"

"And then kill me?" Snorted chuckle escaping.

"Exactly." She nods, jerking my arm with a surprising amount of force. I would have let out an 'ow' or something to that effect had I not found myself pressed up against her. Her eyes holding mine and I forget to breathe for a moment. "Then I would just have to bring you back again, because I cannot live without you Bo Dennis. I refuse."

I try to think of something perfect to say. Something that didn't just sound like I was saying it because that's what you do when someone says something so romantic. I try to think of something to say that's funny, the way I can do that makes her laugh in the hardest of moments. I try to find any words at all. My eyes shift from her to the group, attention getting caught on the joining of Mark and Vex's hands. The way Evony has her arm wrapped around Theo's as he leans into her. The way Ayesha rests her hand on Kenzi's shoulder. The way Dyson stands tall amongst them, weakened and alone in a way, yet stoic as ever.

Small smile creeping its way onto my lips as I meet her eyes once again. Maybe I can't find the words simply because there is nothing left to say. Maybe sometimes it's what's left unsaid that says it all. A simple touch or glance can do just fine. Brushing my nose gently against hers once and then twice until I pull the faintest of smiles. "There is it." I whisper against her lips, stealing the softest of kisses.

Taking a deep breath, trying to hold onto this single moment. This feeling of safety and assurance, I step away. One last smile flashed her way, cautiously reaching out my foot to confirm my theory, the lake is solid ice. Nodding my head I let the group slowly begin to pass me. Each step cautious, but they're ready, I can tell. I've seen this walk before, the walk to battle. They're ready.

"Dyson," My hand hits his chest, stopping him just as he reaches me. For a moment, we stand still letting the others get a fair distance ahead of us. "Are you prepared to do this?"

"I promised you." He nearly snarls his words, about all he does towards me now.

"Hey," I whisper unintentionally, stepping in front of him as my hand cups his cheek. It wasn't meant to be as intimate as it is. But maybe it's a 'happy-accident', because for once when he looks down into my eyes I know he's _listening_ and not just _hearing_ me. "I chose you because I trust you to lead them. I chose you because I know you will do what needs to be done."

"Not because I owe you?" His jaw quivers slightly and as much as I hate to admit it, it actually hurts a bit. Damn forgiveness, pain in my ass.

"I trust you." Smiling gently I pull my hand away. "And if this doesn't show that to you, I don't know what will." Stepping away from him, I start towards the group. Lauren's managed to fall back enough that it doesn't take long to reach her. She says something and this is the first time in a long time that I'm not hanging on her every word. Theo looking over his shoulder at me, giving me a nod. A simple gesture that seals the fate of tonight. "What?"

"I said that when I was encouraging you to forgive him there was an unspoken limitation."

"What?" My eyebrow raising as I look over at her. "Doctor Lewis, are you jealous right now?"

"No, I am simply iterating aloud that while I want you to forgive him, there _is_ a limitation."

"Wow. This really is like old times."

"Thin ice Bo." Her eyes drop down to the ground, jaw clenching. "No pun intended."

"We march toward impending doom. Dyson completely heroic but still a massive ass. You by my side, jealous of Dyson…completely ignoring the fact that you're all I see. Exactly like old times."

"Exactly, hm?"

"Exactly."

Dyson's voice earns our attention, the group coming to a collective halt. I guess I should be worried we're all going to fall into the…lake, but something tells me that's the least likely scenario coming our way. Stepping through the crowd to the front I find myself staring at the mouth of the cave, an unusual amount of light radiating from it. Either hell's been opened already or he's having one hell of a bonfire.

Tensing my back I feel the holster of my sword shift. Here goes nothing. Taking a breath and unnecessarily holding it, I lead us into the depth of the cave. Funny how something can be right in front of you for years and you never notice it. Not really. Kind of like how you never really know a person. Not really.

The path grows narrow and once a widespread group becomes bottled up. Lauren behind my right shoulder. Theo and Evony right behind her. Ayesha in the rear. The warm light flickers over the rocky walls. It doesn't take long before we come to an open area and lo and behold, there's brother dearest. Dagny tied to some wooden beam right beside him, her hands above her head. If I wasn't quite so aware of the stakes I would have had to laugh, it was all so…cliché.

"Right on time." He smiles at me, that smile that lets me know he knows he's already won. "And exactly how I predicted it down to every last detail."

"Should have been a party planner." I shrug, taking two steps forward. "Or a fortune teller. You have the whole creepy, wouldn't mind ripping off little old ladies vibe going for you."

"Keep it coming," He lifts his arms up and out, four fingers on each hand waving back and forth as if encouraging me to continue. His laugh echoing off the walls as does the light. "I've allotted time for this. Bo and her need for subpar banter."

"Thought of everything then."

"You were off failing at life, I was plotting every detail of this. My time was better spent."

"So…you already know how this is going to go then?"

"I do." He nods, stepping away from Dagny. "The Calvary, the mighty mighty heroes show up, ready to fight the good fight until their last breaths."

"Mm-hm." I nod, taking another two steps. Any more than two at a time and it will cause them to follow. "Then we fight. We lose someone. We seem as though we've lost and then bam! Good triumphs over evil once again. Least that's how it's always seemed to go."

"So cliché."

"So very much cliché." I laugh, another two steps. "But clichés are clichés for a reason. They're classics, right?"

"Well, then in the spirit of the classics…how about we keep it all the same…except for the ending?"

"The good triumphing over evil? Um…no I think that is the part that HAS to stay the same."

"I suppose what HAS to happen is all in the discretion of the writer of the story, and well Bo, I am the writer of this story."

"That remains to be seen."

"You're too late, the gate is already opening. Any minute it will and well, then we'll see whose version of this story really is going to come to life."

"Oh," I nod, keeping a smirk on my face as I watch the tear in reality begin to grow beside him. Honestly, once you've seen one portal you've seen them all. Rips in reality. Flashy lights. Lots of noise. Wind or no wind, in this case, no wind. "I'm counting on it."

"Just out of curiosity, which part were you expecting to change?"

"What?"

"When you were saying," He trails off, curious smile swallowing up his face. "Are you stalling for something?"

"Am I?" I pull off the holster, one hand gripping it tightly while the other does the same to the handle. His eyes moving from my face to what's in my hands.

I don't pray very often, hardly at all, but this entire time a little voice in the back of my mind hasn't stopped praying. This playing out the one scenario in which was in my favor was all dependent on one thing. Timing. To be exact, perfect timing. Athletes have practices. Musicians have rehearsal. Dozens of dozens of times to practice getting that one moment right. There's no rehearsals for this.

Seizing the moment. The perfect moment. Or at least what I deem perfect I yell out "Now!" Throwing the blade at him and he does as I had hoped. Reaching out, catching it leaving his body unprotected. A complete full run toward him, shoulder hitting his stomach as my arms wrap around his body tightly. The rip in reality just now the size of a small pantry door.

At first I feel nothing. Followed by a complete and utterly indescribable stillness. I know I went in. Face first, my back to my family, but somehow I can see them. See them all as I fall into nothingness. They're moving in slow motion, each movement dragged out before my eyes as I fall deeper. Lauren's screaming. I can't hear her, but I see her. She's fighting so hard against Theo, Evony and Vex as they pull her back. Kenzi, Ayesha and Mark running toward Dagny. Dyson moves in front of Lauren and I can't see her anymore.

Doesn't matter much now…it's all fading away.

* * *

.

.

"You did this!" His voice pulling me toward consciousness as dose the pain spreading through the left side of my face. "Look what you did!"

My arms manage to get up in between us, his fist mercilessly hammering down on my forearms. Sting of the pain something new, something unfamiliar. Head turned, eyes barely able to be kept open as blood trickles down from some cut or gash. His weight unusually heavy atop of me, my feet kicking at the ground. I should have been able to get out from underneath him already.

His hands wrap around my wrists, pulling my arms apart. He's glaring down at me with this frightening look of rage. Of fear, and that scares me more than the fact I'm losing this fight so far. Letting go of my wrists he grabs the collar of my jacket, slamming me down against the ground so many times I lose count. He's too preoccupied to realize I'm no longer pushing against his chest. Hands pulling at his belt. Damn Lauren and her lack of belt wearing, I'm out of practice.

Pulling the belt from his pants with minimal effort once it's unbuckled he takes notice. Dropping me, he looks down between us. It's only a few measly seconds but it's a welcomed relief. His attention following the belt as I toss it out beside us.

"Well that was pointless, wasn't it?" He smirks, laughing at me almost.

It's all about perfect timing. The moment his head turns just enough toward me, I bring my palm up into his nose. The blood gushing over my hand near instantaneously. The snap of his bones accompanied by a scream of pain as he falls off me. Lesser men that would have died instantly, damn. Rolling over to the belt, one hand grabbing it as the other pushes against the ground. Legs like jelly as I stumble toward him, wrapping the leather around my hand twice, just enough to get a good hold of it.

"Not really." Blood spilling from my lips, filling my mouth. He's still rolling on the floor, hands over his face. I should leave him be. I should back away.

Instead I swing the belt at him, the buckle landing hard enough I hear a pop. And then again and again and again. He rolls onto his stomach, trying to crawl away, but I can't seem to stop myself. I'm sure the belt is going to snap any second, but it holds on and in some sick way I take it as a sign it's not enough yet.

Arm growing tired. Legs growing weaker, I step over him. Kneeling down so my knees dig into the ground, tightly straddling his lower back. Being my brother and all this should never be a position I find myself in, but the awkwardness I know should be there is missing in this moment. There's nothing in this moment other than rage. Wrapping the belt around his throat, grabbing hold of the bloody buckle as I pull back.

"Look at what YOU did!" Yelling as I pull just enough to hurt, but not enough to kill. My eyes moving over the abyss of nothingness awaiting us. Hands beginning to tremble in fear. Fear of this place, of myself. "You did this! Not me!"

Letting go I roll off of him, throwing myself on the ground in fear if I don't do it now, I might lose what's left of my restraint. He coughs, gasping for air all the while choking on his own blood. I can't muster up enough guilt to feel sorry so I just stare up into the infinite blackness.

Besides, we're already in hell…it's not like we can get any deader.

I think.

* * *

.

.

"You should have finished it." He groans, nuzzling himself further into the corner of our little cave like a wounded animal. He's healing even slower than I am. I guess here they can tell his power is borrowed, whoever 'they' are. "You never could make the hard calls."

"What do you think me being here is Kostas? A vacation?" Snorting, wrapping my arms tighter around myself. "Newsflash, not a huge fan of spelunking."

"More humor, yey." A cough cuts him off, burring his face deeper into the corner. He's ashamed to let me see him like this. Not ashamed of his actions, but that I see him weak. Real humanitarian my brother turned out to be. Who would have thought I would be the functional one in the family. "Amuse me some more."

"Why don't you just rest and let me sit in silence."

Turning my head away from him, I stare out into the darkness. Its night, or at least what I've dubbed night. It's not like it ever gets light here, sunbathing has been taken off my list of hobbies. But there's a period of time when I can see the caves across from us. Sometimes I'm tempted to yell out, call for someone else. But there's a rumbling that's woken me before that keeps me from doing so. Kostas says it's in my head, but there's something there. I know it.

This was supposed to be a hell. I assumed fire and brimstone with a splash of demons, but there's just nothing on top of nothing. Everything is so empty. We wandered for…well I'm not sure how long, but a while before we came to a massive enclosure. It's like a million mini caves in the walls of a large cave. Sometimes it gets cold, but not really. It's never like we're freezing, but rather this chill that seeps into your bones and rests there.

We should move, but he's in no condition and if I'm honest, neither am I. I want to freak out that it's taking so long to heal, but I don't know how long it's been. That seems to be the funny thing about this place, everything seems to last forever while not seeming that long at all.

Nothing is right here.

I want to leave him, let him fend for himself. If anyone deserves to be here it would be him. But I can't stand the thought of being alone. I'm already finding myself forgetting words. Just basic words, they vanish, but they always come back…for now.

There used to be this strong hope within me in places that couldn't be touched that Lauren would bring me back, that she would find me. I mean I knew that it might not be possible, it was the risk I took. But there was this hope. It's fading now. NO. It's slipping away, slowly. It's like someone is pulling it away so slowly I don't even notice. And if I don't notice then I can't hold onto it.

Like I said, nothing is right here.

* * *

.

.

"So, how'd you do it?"

"I'm sorry?" I look up at him, head resting against the rock behind me. The sharp edge digging into the base of my skull, the pain actually feels nice. Anything feels nice right about now, just so long as I can feel it.

"How. Did. You. Do. It."

"I thought we agreed on silence."

"Curiosity."

"You're a genius, right? Figure it out." Smirk creeping up. "We've got nothing but time now."

* * *

.

.

My eyes drift open, the sound of banging of some sort. Wasn't even aware I had drifted off. Shaking my head, picture coming into focus. Kostas slamming his fists against the wall repeatedly as if he hit the right spot a door will suddenly appear.

"Looking for something?"

"I'll find a way out."

"No, you won't."

"I will." He kicks the wall.

"What happened to all that patience? Lifetime of planning and attention to detail?" He glares me down a moment, the hate and rage radiating off him in waves. It's enough to make me laugh to myself. And then aloud. "Time is on my side, yes it is." I sing the only lyrics of that song I remember, laughing even harder as he screams out in anger, resuming his previous actions.

* * *

.

.

"Free will." I let my head fall to the side, unable to stare up into the infinite blackness hovering above us. His eyes are closed, but I know he's awake. He lays on his stomach, stretched out without shame. He hasn't even bothered to move in…well a while.

"What?"

"Free will, it's why you lost."

"Is that so?"

"You could plan and get every detail right, you did. You could manipulate every situation perfectly, you did. But there is always that one moment that can change it all. It's in those moments that it's all decided."

"Bullshit." His visible eye opens, but he doesn't move. "I was there. There was a plan. You had a plan."

"I didn't say my moment was in that cave, did I?"

"Will you just tell me how you did it?"

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"You were with Lauren…"

"Don't you say her name!" I snap, jolting upright. Hands slapping against the ground.

"You were with…you know who. She could never not know how a problem was solved. How something worked."

"Don't speak as if you knew her."

"Oh, but I did. I studied her. I studied her research. I studied you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Means I know her better than you did."

"Bullshit."

"How much do you know about her childhood Bo? Her parents? Her years in school? In the Middle East? In Asia? Her brother?"

"I changed my mind, silence is fine."

* * *

.

.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world." He sings, voice breaking as he rolls on the ground like a wounded dog.

"Shut up!" I look up at him, chin resting against the ground as my ribs dig into the ground. I should roll over, but eh. "Or at least sing another verse!"

"Barbie girl…Barbie world. I don't know another."

"Then sing another song."

"What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more. What is love?"

"Next!"

"Do you really want-"

"NEXT!"

"I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa. I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa."

"Dee da ba daa." I join in, earning a quick halt to silence. He stares me down…for a moment. "I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa." We sing together, halfhearted laughs overlapping.

A screeching howl echoes through the cave with such a power the walls shake, pebbles breaking off and falling over us. Quickly I crawl up to him, hand over his mouth as we fall still. The howl grows to a growl. It's closer now. The dust from broken rocks falling over us, into my eyes, but I can't close them. Looking out into the darkness I search for it. It's near, but I don't know where.

Tears slip down my cheeks, and I'm not sure if it's fear or just a reaction to the dust. His hand covers mine now, the slight tremble both his and mine. The howl and growls continue to cancel each other out until there isn't a moment of silence. Not a moment of stillness. The openness beneath us, over the ledge of our little home becomes piercingly bright. It's…fire. Yes, fire, that's the word. An immense amount of fire filling as vast void.

Smile pulling at the corner of my mouth for a moment. Words like 'immense' and 'vast' reminding me of Lauren. It's a moment of solace, but I'll take it.

* * *

.

.

"Hey." He tugs at the belt, pulling my attention to him and not over the ledge of our little walkway. "We had to leave. Those things would have found us."

"I know." I grip my end of the belt tighter, pressing my back harder against the wall. The ground beneath our feet just barely wide enough to hold us.

"It won't matter where you are, if she's going to find you, she will."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"You don't want to talk about her or you don't want to talk about her with me?"

"Have you noticed we don't get hungry here? I mean I feel like I should be hungry, but I'm not. It's a faint feeling."

"Nice sidestep." He laughs, hoping over a hole in the path. "Yeah. The same for bodily functions."

"Leave it to a guy to focus on that."

"You're telling me you haven't noticed that you haven't had to go in…"

"In…? Exactly." Sigh escaping as I hop over another gap. "Do you know how the time works here?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Bo, seriously."

"I thought you researched EVERYTHING."

"Can't say I care for your company right now."

"No problem, go find someone else."

* * *

.

.

"You're always on my mind, you're al—hey!" I nudge him, kicking his foot with mine. Attention momently running away with the fact that he's missing a shoe and sock. How long has that been? "It's no fun if I'm the only one signing."

"I just don't feel like it today."

"Today? There's suddenly a today?" I laugh, not exactly sure why. Maybe I am losing it. "Come on, pick the song. We can sing that one you like so much. That Manilow song."

"Maybe later." He shrugs, head hanging. "What was it like?

"What?"

"Having a family. Being in love."

"I repeat, what?"

"I'm serious." He stares me down. "Never mind."

"Having a family is…a pain as much as it's amazing. It's infuriating yet you wouldn't trade it for the world."

"You gave it away."

"No." I snap, jaw clenching. "I did what I needed to, to protect them."

"You could have just sent me through."

"I wasn't sure I could, not in enough time."

"So for them, it was worth the risk?"

"For them. For the world. Yes. It was."

"Would you do it again, knowing this is how it turns out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I saw the tear in reality close as we slipped away. Nothing got through. And if nothing got through that means the world continues to spin. That means my family survived. And knowing that with such certainty, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I wonder."

"What?"

"If I could have been a hero, as oppose to the villain."

"So you admit you were a villain?"

"I was never under any delusion."

"Oh."

"You didn't say what being in love is like."

"Being in love is, indescribable."

"Is it? Or do you just not want to discuss it, discuss her?"

"Being in love is," I hesitate, eyes meeting his. I wonder if he's ever known love. Is this just a conversation, something to keep the words from slipping away? Or does he genuinely not know the feeling of family? Does he not know the touch of someone who loves him? "It is indescribable. It's a rush and it's frightening. It scares you to your core when you find out you no longer live for just yourself. When you find out that someone lives for you in some part. When you realize that you can break this person with just an action or a word. And that they can do the same."

"That doesn't sound desirable."

"There's nothing better." I laugh, more to myself than anything. "The trick is to accept it. To welcome it. Once you do, you've never felt power like that. Strength that…it's just indescribable."

"Really?" He snorts. "Strength and power?"

"I can't tell you how many times it was Lauren who got me through a fight in one way or another. How many times it was her who got me through pain that I thought would kill me. When you love someone, really love someone Kostas, you will do anything to keep them safe. You will do anything to make it back to them."

"Interesting form of power."

* * *

.

.

"Run! Run! Run!"

"Keep going!" I look over my shoulder, the beast near. He's so near I can feel hot breath on my heels, but I can't see him.

"Bo!" His voice fills my ears as a massive weight slams into my body sending me flying through the air. Wind knocked out of me as I hit the floor. My vision beginning to blur as I stare up at this mysterious creature that has been chasing us since….since I could still run without my lungs being on fire.

This is it…and then it's not.

Utter shock and fear mixing together as I look to my left. Kostas being thrown through the air effortlessly. Breath being held as my vision begins to blur once again, until I can see nothing.

* * *

.

.

"Do you still want to know?" Words trailing, gently dabbing the gash along his ribs with his shirt.

"Know what?"

"The moment."

"What moment?"

"THE moment." My eyes meeting his.

"Oh yeah, THAT moment. It's been so long since I thought about it."

"Has it?" Curiousity peeked, guiding his hand to his side to hold the makeshift bandage. "Has it been that long?"

"Well I would tell you, but I seemed to have misplaced my watch."

"Ass." We share a laugh as I fall back beside him. Two peas in a scary, hell pod.

"Tell me."

"To understand you have to accept that loyalty and guilt and love are funny things."

"Have you lost it again?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Okay." He nods, turning to me. "I'm understanding."

"I asked Dyson would he rather die as a great father or a great champion…"

"That's a random question."

"I'm paraphrasing, this is my story. Do you mind?"

"Sorry, go on." He waves me on, asshole.

"It was in that moment I realized that as a champion you can never be both. Not truly great. You either are a great parent or a great champion. One has to give. My grandfather was proof of that. And that night, Dyson was proof of it too."

"I'm failing to connect the dots."

"I realized in that moment that no matter what I was going to do, I would fail in some way. I would fail the world or I would fail my child. My family. Coincidently in that moment I also remembered something about myself. I'm the same stubborn succubus who refused to choose a side. Who didn't let the world change me, but rather changed the world. I'm the succubus who got the girl and the picket fence in the end. I make my own rules."

"Clever." He sort of laughs. "But how did you get them to go for it? Couldn't have been easy."

"Easier than you expect." I shrug. "You just have to understand guilt, loyalty and love. I mean really understand it. Kenzi loves and raised Dagny as her own. The love of a parent. Ayesha loves Dagny, truly. Their loyalty to her will forever outweigh that to me. Evony and Vex love Lauren and their loyalty is to her. Theo the same as well as his loyalty to me."

"And Dyson still owes you for his mishap." He laughs again, a bit more genuinely. A bit more amused. "Guilt."

"See."

"How is your manipulation any different than mine?"

"Yours is done out of malice. Mine is done out of love."

"You really are the knight in shining armor."

"And you the horseman of death."

"It was clever, I'll give you that."

"I have my moments."

"Silence?"

"Please."

* * *

.

.

Kenzi. Evony. Theo. Vex.

Theo is your brother. No, not by blood. Kostas is your brother. Theo bad, Kostas good. No, No. Bo! You're not remembering! Theo good. Kostas bad. The reason we're here. Kenzi is your sister, not by blood. You don't have a sister by blood. Evony, she's…she's your…something.

Kostas shifts in the corner of the cave, our home. No this is not my home. My home is…my home is gone. I have no home. Even if I was back. Back where? Was it real? Are these people real? How long have I been down here? Two hundred and forty nights. But nights aren't really night and I didn't count them all.

Dagny! That's your sister. You have one. Kenzi is her mother. No Tamsin is her mother. So confusing. Is it real? Is it real? No these aren't memories. These are stories to not be alone.

All stories.

Lauren…she's a story. No. Stop it! Lauren is real and she's looking for you. She'd never stop. Lauren would never stop looking for you. She never fails. She's never failed.

No it's real. It's all real. It's all real.

Right?

* * *

.

.

My eyes slowly open, it's a struggle as if someone has put weights on them. I'm trying to breathe, but it's like I've forgotten how. The light is too bright. The floor too soft. The world spins and the air, what I can manage to squeeze into my lungs is too heavy. Nothing feels right. Muffled voices overlap one another, too many to tell apart. I'm not even sure if it's English. My own voice nowhere to be found. Throat dry and on fire. I forgot what it felt like to be thirsty. To be hungry. I reach out the best I can, attempting to call for Kostas. Did we die? Did we reset? Oh God…is he gone? Am I truly alone now? Please no. Please. I can't be alone. I can't do this alone.

I hear my name being called. He's still here. Wherever here is. Using every ounce of strength I have I force my eyes open. Turning myself onto my stomach as I push myself up onto all fours. "I'm coming." My voice breaks. "Hold on."

"Bo, run." Kostas' voice is stronger. My eyes shifting to where his voice comes from. It's bright, but I see him. He's standing, near me, just out of reach.

An arm slams into his chest and just like that, he falls to ground into a lump. My eyes shifting from him to the set of legs beside him. The legs long and slender, like the torso. Heart stopping beneath my chest when I see her face.

"Doctor Lewis giveth and Doctor Lewis taketh away." Her voice is so even, so cold as she stares down at him. It's not real. "Don't touch her." She says, tossing the needle onto a table. She looks at me as I crawl away.

Everyone is here. Faces from the past. But it can't be real. No. Not like this. This is all wrong. This place is all wrong. Lauren is all wrong. She isn't how I remember her. None of these people are. Kenzi hasn't aged. Lauren, she's harder. She's as thin as ever, the baby…she should be showing by now. Dyson isn't here. Dagny is older. Theo isn't wearing his boots. Nothing is right.

"Bo, can you hear me?" It's her voice, but it's not her. "The disorientation can last for up to several hours."

"Should I get the sedative?" Evony is in scrubs, now I know this isn't real.

"Get away!" Yelling, threatening as I crawl as quickly as I can across the floor to Kostas. "Get away!"

"What's wrong with her?" Mark asks, staring down at me. He's in scrubs. They're all in scrubs. This isn't real. It's a version of a delusion. They're going to tear us apart. Experiment on us.

"Back up!" One hand waving out in front of me, the other on Kostas. If I can hold on. "Back up!"

"Bo," She whispers, kneeling down in front of me. "It's me. It's me Bo."

"You're not real."

"It's me. I promise it's me."

"You're a liar. All lies!"

"We're gonna need to tranq her." Theo says, kneeling down beside Lauren. No! NOT THEM! IT'S NOT THEM!

A sharp sting spreads through my neck, and then it all just fades away.

* * *

.

 _ **4:24 p.m.**_

.

"Where's my brother?" Kicking against the bed I push myself up against the headboard, knees to my chest. My eyes quickly running over her as she shuts the door behind herself. My nice little new cave, if caves were bright white and had beds.

"Your brother?"

"Kostas! Where is he?"

"He's near. A cell next to Jack's."

"Cell like mine?"

"This isn't a cell Bo, this is a room. This is to protect you."

"From?"

"Yourself."

"What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing near what he deserves." Her jaw tightens, taking three steps forward and two to the left. "We're doing nothing to him Bo. His cell is quite accommodating. Three meals a day plus a snack. Basic cable. Two hours a day they're given exercise. Of course I'm speaking more to Jack's current condition of life now, considering it's only been a few hours since your arrival."

"Hours?"

"Yes, three hours and twelve minutes to be exact." She looks at her watch, and then back to me and I can't help looking away. "Are you still feeling disoriented. The affects are widespread and highly unpredictable. We have yet to get an accurate and consistent assessment."

"Accurate assessment? When did you become an expert on people coming back from hell?"

"Since I brought back forty-seven in my attempt to find you."

"W-what?" My eyes meet hers, for just a second. This pain crushing my chest from the inside out. It's not real. None of this is real.

"A lot has changed Bo, but none of that matters if you don't accept that this is happening. That this is real." SEE! SHE'S IN YOUR HEAD! IT'S A TRICK! "This is your first time back, but you're my forty-eighth…patient. I know everything you're thinking. The feelings you're experiencing. I know because I've watched them happen time and time again. I've studied them."

"Why?"

"So that I could help you."

"Where did everyone go if this is real? Where is Dyson? Kenzi? Theo? Anyone? Why are only you here?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

"I'll tell you why! Because yours…hers is the last face to fade!"

"Theo isn't here because he interrogating Kostas. Kenzi is with Dagny and Ayesha handling a personal matter. And Dyson," She hesitates, my eyes moving to her face but not to meet her gaze. Never meet her gaze. "Dyson died in The Battle of Aiguille some time ago."

"You're lying!"

"I wish I was."

"No. These are tricks. This isn't real. You aren't real. I know that. Too much…too much has changed. You're different. Too different."

"Bo," Sighing, she take four more steps forward and if I wasn't quite so scared I'd run. "You closed the portal, nothing got through. But Kostas wasn't quite as careful as he thought of himself to be. His research, his mutilation of my work got into the wrong hands. Hands of people who knew how to use it. You ended an apocalypse, but left us with a war."

"How selfish of me."

"Still stubborn and feisty, it's a good sign." She smiles softly. "A war became a rebellion. A new rebellion, and in that came an opportunity. An opportunity to get everything I needed to find you."

"You just decided to rescue forty people before me."

"Forty-seven. And yes, by the time I figured out how to do it I saved forty-seven ahead of you. Not because I wanted to, but because I needed to know we could do it. I needed to know how to treat it. How to give you the help you would need. I needed to know it was safe."

"So you just left me in hell for a year while you played it safe? That doesn't seem like the Lauren I know. She was never reckless, but there were moments, moments that when it came to me she could be. To save me she would. And newsflash impostor, Lauren was pregnant! A y-year wouldn't be enough time to…" I trail off, watching the pain riddle her features. IT'S A TRICK! DON'T FALL FOR IT!

"I wasn't capable of bringing anyone back until a year ago." Her voice breaks, eyes shifting to my feet. There's finally a sense of vulnerability to her, and it seems just like my Lauren. NO! "We never could quite gauge the time perception."

"W-wha-what does t-that mean?"

"Bo, it's been nearly seven years since you, since…that night."

"N-no. No that's impossible!" My own yell startles me as I fall off the bed in my attempt to get away.

"I-I'm sorry, I broke my own rule." She takes a deep breath, starting to reach out only to let her hand fall back to her side. "I shouldn't have told you."

"This isn't-you aren't her!"

"Bo, please-."

"Get out!" The world is spinning away from me faster than I can breathe. Hands against the wall, but it feels different. It's too soft. Everything here is too soft. Moves too quickly. Feels too…real. "You're not real. You're not. You don't know. You don't know."

"This isn't a prison Bo, this is for your safety." She repeats herself. "I'll come back in a while to check on you." She starts towards the door, but stops short of pulling it open. "You know Bo, I wasn't **there** with you, but I was there with you."

"N-no." My voice breaks, this pain coming over me in waves so faintly familiar and yet so unrecognizable.

"For nearly seven years I've done nothing except fight wars. Carry on your mission. Carry on the rebellion. Fight for any way to find you. Fight to find a way to bring you home safe. Fight to remember what it feels like to be alive. Fight to not feel guilty for being alive. I may not have went into that…place with you Bo, but that day my life ended just the same."

"It's-."

"Not the same?" Sigh takes a breath. Fighting tears? "No Bo, of course not. I could never truly understand what you've gone through. But you left me…here to deal with this. You left me here to find a way to bring you back to me…to us. At least that's what I've continued to tell myself all these years. That you believed with every fiber of your being that I would find a way. That you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I would find a way to bring you home."

"Th-the look in your eyes." My voice breaks as tears fill my eyes. "I knew you meant your words."

"I cannot live without you Bo Dennis. I refuse." She says the words with me. "If you remember that, then why is it so hard to even consider that I did." Her voice flat, forced flat. She's trying to hide something. Fear? Pain? Hurt? She pulls the door open, stepping out halfway. Head turning just enough that I can see half of her face, but she doesn't look at me. "You have a daughter, she's beautiful."

It's not real. It's not real. It's not real.

She pulls the door closed behind herself and I can't help the way my legs give out. The way I fall to the floor without enough strength to even pull my knees to my chest. Tears fall down my cheeks without shame. The sound of screams fills the room and it takes a while to recognize they're my own.

It's real.

* * *

.

 **8:18 p.m.**

.

The knock finally comes, the one I had been waiting for, for….well…not really sure. Still a massive lack of clocks. One point in the ' _This Isn't Real'_ column. She pushes it open less than halfway, peeking in. There's a composure about her now, not quite as hard as the one when I first saw her, but stronger than when she left me.

"Can I come in?"

"P-please." Clearing my throat I sit up, pushing against the floor until my back is against the wall. She closes the door behind herself, but her eyes stay on me. "The bed, it's um, it's too soft."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"You don't have to keep apologizing. Just, too many changes at once makes me automatically go to a ' _this isn't real'_ place and I'm trying to take steps away from there."

"Fair enough."

"I have questions," I look up, but now it's her who is avoiding my stare. "I need you to answer them."

"Of course."

"Let's start simple. Where are we?"

"The Yamamoto Research Center. It's a facility in which we run our operations from. There's labs here, training facilities, housing accommodations. It's essentially a tremendous step up from the facility we used from Dimitri."

"And how exactly did-?"

"We get it? Kinji Yamamoto is a benefactor of sorts. He wasn't old enough to fight in the first rebellion. When he heard that we had survived he got into contact with us. Not long after he took over the family business."

"So he just wanted in? No strings?"

"No strings, but not so simple. He has a half-sister, an affair on his father's side. He was sworn Dark and her Light. They had managed to find one another years after they were separated, but when it was discovered they took her away. He hasn't seen her since."

"Well, guess I can accept that." I nod, looking her over. "And Dyson, he's…dead?"

"Yes." She nods this time, taking a few steps toward me. "He led the biggest assault at the time that had been seen. Dyson managed to save over eighty-three percent of his men, but he gave his life in the process. He died a hero. You would have been proud."

"Can't bring him back, huh?"

"He didn't go to a-."

"It was a joke." I cut her off, swallowing at the dull pain. "A bad one I admit."

"A little bit."

"And everyone else? All alive?"

"All alive. Dagny and Ayesha got married, they're strong. Mark and Vex are well, Mark and Vex. They're happy though. Kenzi is good, she's happy…as much as can be expected. Since…what happened she's upped her injections. She's been vital in bringing you back. Theo and Evony are married as well."

"Oh God."

"Oh yeah." She smiles. "They have twins. Cece, short for Cleopatra and Dierks. I'll leave it to your imagination who named which." This time a soft laugh goes along with her smile. "They're adorable, smart and a very interesting blend of their parents. But most importantly our daughter is absolutely in love with them, and them with her."

"Six is a little young to be dating, isn't it?"

"Not how I meant it." Her smile fades. "Some days I think they believe they're siblings and other days I believe she's going to grow up and marry them both. I don't remember the last time they were apart for more than a few hours."

"S-she's happy then?"

"Happy. Healthy. Well adjusted. Straight A's except for history and that's only because she has a LOT of opinions on how the world was and is. I know I should be displeased, but every time I hear a story or the teacher sends a note, I can't help laughing. Well, laughing and thinking about how much she reminds me of you. Always wanting to change the world."

"D-does she know…about me?"

"Every detail." She nods, features softening so fast she looks away. "She's written you letters every four days since she was four. She said not enough happens in two days, you'd get bored, but four days is better than three. She has this thing about even numbers."

"Y-you kept them?" My voice breaks, holding my breath to keep the feeling of tears away.

"Every one of them. We have a special box, well boxes now. She writes them, seals them because it's only for you and then we put them in there. There's birthday and Christmas and Easter gifts in there. Gifts just because." She steps closer and it takes every ounce of strength to stay put. "We put chocolates and things too, but I have to take those out."

"What did…what did you tell her?"

"The truth, more or less. That her mother saved the world as she tends to do and that she's gotten a little lost. That we're all trying to help and figure out how to get you home. We left out the hell part."

"Understandably." Eyes falling to the floor, stray tears slipping through as they become too much to bare.

"Bo," She whispers my name, taking two more steps forward before crouching down in front of me. "Do you want to know her name?"

"N-no." I shake my head, ashamed at my weakness. "Y-yes." Nodding I look up. "No. I…I want to but I'm scared."

"It's okay, I felt the same the first time I held her."

"Theo and Evony are her Godparents?"

"They are. Kenzi didn't fight it, only because she said she was already her aunt so she wasn't going to be greedy. And then Evony said she would fight her for it. Then it turned into an actual fight, verbal of course. And then she made this little noise. This noise that was as if her way of telling them to shut up." She laughs, starting to reach for me again but stopping short. "I told you, just like her mother."

"Tell me."

"Bethany."

"Beth." Her name whispered through the faintest of smiles and the shock that I still remember to smile almost distracts me. Almost. "Bethany Lewis."

"No, Bethany Dennis."

"Bethany Dennis." I repeat, smile slightly growing. Suddenly not sure if the stray tears are from pain or happiness. "A-and you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you…I mean…is there…?"

"Is there?" Her brow tenses for a moment. "Oh yes Bo, while raising our child and spending every free moment attempting to find a way of bringing you home, I decided to settle down with someone else."

"I-is…?"

"Sense the sarcasm." She glares, and I find myself in another faint smile. "I don't know what I can tell you about me that I haven't mentioned already Bo. I raise our daughter. I fight the good fight. I search for you. I nurse a broken heart. There isn't much happening on my front in way of excitement."

"I-I want to believe this is real but…I was losing myself. I was losing everyone. Kostas was right there and I was beginning to lose him. And now I'm suddenly here. I'm suddenly safe and all these things. They're happy and believable and what I've wanted and it's so much."

"If this wasn't real, if it was all fading, then I wouldn't be here Bo."

"No, you would be. Just you. Just you because I would have, I did give up everything to hold onto you. Kostas was the thing keeping me…me. Keeping me functioning, but I even started giving him up to hold onto you. Onto the memory of your face. Of your smell. Of your voice."

"Did you want to go?" She asks gently. "I told you, this isn't a prison. I can take you to see everyone. See this place. See outside. See anything you want."

"N-no." Shaking my head, I slowly let my knees fall from my chest.

"Wouldn't that be the quickest way to know for sure?"

"It would." I nod.

"Then why not?"

"Because even if this isn't real, I'm not ready to let go of this yet. To let go of this world."

"Okay." She nods, hands on her knees.

"C-can you stay?"

"What?"

"Can you," I scoot to the right giving her enough room to fit between me and the nightstand. "Just sit with me?"

"Of course." She nods, gracefully sliding beside me, ever so careful not to touch me. I'm not sure if it's for my benefit or her own.

"You don't have something...more important?"

"Nothing is more important than this." She tilts her head, her eyes running over my face but I refuse to look at her.

"It could be a while."

"I know."

"Like, a long while."

"I know."

"I might not be ready today. Or tomorrow. Or next week."

"The world isn't going anywhere Bo." She smiles gently, I can feel it. I forgot what that was like. Unable to stop myself, I tilt my head just enough to meet her eyes. "Whatever you decide…whatever happens, we are in this together." Her eyes fill with tears, but she doesn't look away. I want to pull her into my arms. I want to wipe away the tears. I want to say a million things. I was to kiss her. I want to just feel her. I want so much, but I'm so afraid.

"L-Lauren," Trembling, I reach out ever so slightly, palm of my hand facing up. She look curiously from my eyes to my hand and back. "Together, right?" Frightened smile making its way onto my face. Fear lessening as I feel her hand rest atop of mine, fingers slipping between my own. I'm not sure if it's her or me who squeezes so tightly it hurts, but it's the best pain I've ever felt in my life.

Real or not. Painful or not. Scary or not. Happy ending or happy beginning. I don't know which…I don't know if I'll ever know.

What I do know though…definitely together.


	14. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

.

.

"I tried to warn you, in this life you can't always be the good guy."

"At least you admit you're not the good guy here." Theo's eyes never leave mine.

"Sometimes in doing what's right you can't be."

"Typical Bo, always thinking she's right."

"Watch it." Lauren warns Evony.

"I am the champion here, I think I would have the best gauge."

"Then I guess there's nothing left to do." His fingers tap the table. "Make ya' move."

"A-three."

"Miss!" Theo, Evony and Cleo say in union after a moment.

"B-six." Celo throws out.

"Hit." Both Lauren and Dirks say together.

"What's happening Miss. Champion?" Theo taunts, waving a little red piece through the air before plugging it into his board. Ass.

"Whoa!" Bethany holds up one hand, the other holding her phone. She shoots us all, or really more me and Theo the warning look that is a mirror of Lauren's. "We all know the rules here." She picks up one of the green index cards at the edge of the table. "You have drifted into an old, undetonated minefield, G and H three through six explode. Report your hits."

The six of us talking over one another, Lauren readying her move only to be cut off by the sound of the house phone. My eyes running over the six of them. Huh. Wonder who that is. Laughing to myself as I stand, placing a soft kiss to Lauren's temple as I say "I've got it" and a kiss to the top of Bethany's head to tap her in for myself. Smiling as I walk to the kitchen, the sound of them bickering carrying.

"Base of Antarctica, home of world domination. How may I direct your call?"

 _ **(You're playing world domination without me?!)**_

"Vex?" I laugh into the phone, shoulder leaning against the corner of the wall. "I can hardly hear you."

 _ **(Yeah it's me. Sorry we're in Cabo right now.)**_

"What happened to L.A.?"

 _ **(We're vacationing. If we don't do it in style there's no point in doing it.)**_

"Whatever you say."

Leaning a little further into the dining room as Vex begins to ramble on. Little weirdo has grown on me, his tendency to ramble…not so much. Bethany picks up another card, another scenario which apparently earns a direct hit to everyone. The game itself became a little complicated or so Mark whined, but we loved it. Almost had just as much fun the four hours of creating it as actually playing it. Eight regular battleship boards, though now only six seem to see the light of day since Vex took his little vacation of the century. Nine pieces for each team spread out over three boards, only one battleship of course hidden. And then the best part, the two-minute surprise cards. Which now work out well since we're always uneven. Some normal, easily came up with. But others, only we could possibly make up. Vex created one about jellyfish swarms and Theo one about mechanics in cowboy boots.

 _ **(Are you listening?)**_

"Yes, yes. I'm listening."

"Babe come on, Antarctica is taking a beating!"

"You want me to get Lauren? Bethany?"

 _ **(No. No. Let them play. I'll call again this week.)**_

"They'll be upset."

 _ **(Shows they care.)**_

"Fair enough." I laugh, standing up straight. My back turned to the group, their laughter growing louder. "Stay safe and attempt to behave."

 _ **(Never…wait.)**_

"What?"

 _ **(Long live Antarctica!)**_

"Long live Antarctica." A laugh swallowing up my words, hanging up the phone. A slight jump earned as Evony brushes past me.

"Sorry to break the news but Antarctica fell, the world is ours." She gloats, cup in hand as she heads straight for the fridge.

"Could you gloat anymore?"

"Probably not." She smirks back at me. "But I can try."

"Ass." I mutter under my breath, she just smirks walking toward me with three Sunny-D mini bottles in hand and whatever she filled her own cup with.

"Pout all you want succubus, but one more win and we're picking the vacation spot."

I want to tell her it will never happen but I just roll my eyes instead, walking to the counter full of pizza boxes. One pepperoni and pineapple, one with everything known to man, one Hawaiian with green peppers and the only normal one, meat lover with extra cheese. Truth was I don't think I'll ever fully like Evony, I've tried, but it just doesn't seem to work. But I have found myself coming to respect her. And in a way, not that I'd say it aloud, but I think love her. The way you love that annoying family member who tests every inch of your patience but every once and a while comes through when you need them.

It was quite surprising the way she adapted to family life. Well, I guess more for me than anyone considering I missed so much. But when I finally came out of the hospital, she was nearly Betty Crocker. Homemade cookies, quality questionable. Parks with the kids, Bethany included. A rather dutiful wife, though I don't remember a night where we've gotten through…anything without her and Theo bickering. It's almost…cute. Never will I admit that to Lauren though.

For a while it was one thing that made me question just how real this life was, but then something clicked. She was so different because she was so happy. Truly happy. I remember that, finding Lauren when we first met, when we first got together. I wanted to be better. I needed to be better. It wasn't always smooth. But I wanted it and not to toot my own horn, I think I achieved it.

I really wanted to hate Evony, or at least dislike her with the same passion as I did before I took my little Hell-trip, but I just couldn't. She was different and more so than anything, I could relate to her. There were dozens of days I spent analyzing every little detail of this life I came home to. In certain moments I couldn't help but wonder if she struggled as much as I did. Wondered if it just came easier to her.

"Are you hiding in here?" Lauren's words accompanied by wandering hands running up from the middle of my back to my shoulders.

"Wait, you mean to tell me I'm not invisible when I step into the kitchen."

"Sadly not."

"Damn."

"Behave." She orders, playfully smacking my ass before her hand returns to my shoulder. "Theo is gloating. Evony is gloating. The kids are getting into their Halloween costumes."

"Um, what?" Laugh turning to a slight cough as I accidently swallow my bite of pizza before chewing.

"I don't know." She laughs, continuing to gently rub my shoulders. "I stopped trying to figure them out ages ago."

"Are we done playing?"

"No. The kids just want to play in their costumes now."

"I wasn't aware a Lola Bunny and Batman we're from Antarctica."

"It's a magical place."

"I thought that was Alaska?"

"What?"

"North Pole." Smirking, I turn around to face her. She's got her eyebrow raises, trying not to grin. "Come on it was funny."

"No."

"Amusing?"

"Nope." She shakes her head, taking what's left of my slice from my hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" I protest, hands on her waist giving a playful squeeze, just enough to earn a laugh.

"Marriage my love, fifty-fifty." She manages to impressively get out in between a mixture of bites and laughs.

It had taken a little while for us to get back to this point. This point where everything was easy and where our 'okay days' were 'great days'. But she stood by side through it all, never once complaining about anything I ever needed. Time, space, endless questions, her loyalty and dedication never wavered. It just made me fall in love with her all over again. Not that that's hard to do.

The single source of tension that remained the longest was Kostas. He honestly was what convinced me beyond a doubt that this was real. It wasn't sudden, but slowly as I gained a grip on reality my dislike returned for him. Each day I remembered a little more what he really was. What he did and what he tried to do. Everything I lost because of him. Lauren wanted to turn him and Jack over to the New Order, but I couldn't let her. Despite everything, he was a part of what got me through that place. What got me back to my wife and daughter and our very unusual but amazing family. There's a part of me that will be forever grateful for that and I replay that debt by letting him live. But as Lauren said when she put her foot down, 'He will never see the light of day again'.

Some days, far and few between I wonder how he is. If he's realized what he did was wrong. If he's allowed them to help him. All those little details. But I don't care enough to find out for sure. No that's not fair, I do honestly care. I do honestly wonder. BUT for me to find out is to step foot in a world that we walked away from. THAT is what isn't worth it.

See the thing was that after all was said and done, we just didn't have any fight left in us. We were all just so tired, broken in our own ways. And despite whatever drew us back to answer Dyson's call, it was so much more than we bargained for. So when the opportunity arose, we took a collective step back.

Kenzi got what she wanted, to go back to being a mom. Dagny and Ayesha more than happy to retreat with her back into their lives. Last I heard they had settled in New York after the honeymoon. Vex and Mark pop in and out. They're solid for once, but then again they're Vex and Mark. It's just as well, one day I think Vex will want what Evony has achieved, but for now I think he loved being the cool uncle who drops in for weeks at a time with more gifts and mayhem than we can handle.

"Moms!" Bethany yells, the laugher in her voice dulling our urgency as we wander back into the dining room.

"What in the…" Lauren laughs so loudly I'm cut off.

Theo stands a few feet from the table, almost in the living room. Bethany and Cleo in full costume thrown over each of his shoulders. He's doing a sort of Arnold Schwarzenegger flexing pose to keep them in place. Dierks of course in full costume as well jumping up in front of his father, trying to get the girls. Evony at the table with her tiara on from her costume while filming the whole thing. But perhaps the funniest thing of all is how Theo has his Green Lantern mask and gloves on.

"How long were we in there?" I ask through a laugh, Lauren having quickly made her way around the table by Evony's side, giving her filming 'advice'.

"Green Lantern kicks Batman's butt." Theo laughs, lifting the girls a little.

"One word dad, two-thousand-eleven."

"That's like three words." Bethany says, looking back down at him finally stopping her struggle. "What is happening here? We demanded to be recused." She demands in that adorable way is Lauren to a T.

"Sorry. Sorry. We're waiting for you to recuse yourself." I try to sound serious.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Dierks pouts.

"Come on babe, put them down." Evony laughs, handing her phone to Lauren.

Sometimes I wish Kenzi and me were still as close as we once were so she could be a part of these moments. Sometimes I wish that Dagny and me could be…well close at all really. Sometimes I wonder what a Thanksgiving or Christmas would be with all of us around some table. Then a moment like this happens. No, not the actually funny, goofiness moment that's passing as the six of them begin debating about a movie as we wander over to the couches. I mean this moment of clarity that happens after one of these ridiculous, damn near cheesy but perfect moments. In these perfect clarity moments I can't picture life any other way. It's not to say I don't miss them, but well…in these moments I don't. I love my life. These past three Thanksgivings and two Christmases have been picture perfect and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

Theo lays halfway on one couch, Evony laying in between his leg, head on his chest. The kids laying on the pile of pillows and blankets and whatever else that is making it look like a rocky mountain in front of the T.V.

"You okay?" Lauren whispers, sliding up the couch to me.

"Mm-hm." I nod, wrapping my arm around her as she rests her head on my shoulder. "Perfect actually."

Every so often I wonder if we should have stayed to fight the good fight. I wonder if we shouldn't have packed up and found a new town…after LOTS of investigation. But then the second passes and I realize that sometimes walking away is best. NOT running, but walking. I finally learned the difference. Besides we needed the break to just be us again, to find us, this new us with the three of us. And then this us with the seven of us.

Hell, after everything we've given we deserve it. Let the younger generations of champions handle this decades' rebellion, this decades' disaster. We'll take the one that comes after.

For now, we earned our peace.

* * *

AN: Thank you all.


End file.
